Magni Nominis Umbra
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: Third and Final Installment of the End of Time trilogy. The crew of the seaQuest is called upon to solve the mystery of why a wealthy magnate has allied himself with the Chaodai, but is Harpe truly the problem?
1. Preface

**seaQuest DSV  
Magni Nominis Umbra**

**Book Three  
of the  
Until the End of Time**

**fan fiction series**

**by Kristan L. Cannon**

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of Fan Fiction. I don't own _seaQuest DSV_ or _seaQuest 2032_, and I am not making any money from the writing or subsequent publishing of said fan fic. As to actually owns, I am not overly sure. The last time I checked it was Universal and Amblin entertainment, but it changes hands quite a bit. The creator of _seaQuest_ is a man by the name of Rockne S. O'Bannon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: In order to make sure no is completely lost in the reading of this, there will be a short summary of each previous book. This has come to be affectionately known as the "Fifth Season", and each previous book as the "Third (the way it should have been done) season" and "Fourth Season". "Magni Nominis Umbra" is Latin for "In the Shadow of a Great Name." _December 2009_: Undergoing a retouch like the other two.

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS**: Thank you to everyone on for continually providing me with support (and a cattle prod) to keep me going. If not for the continual feedback, this would not have gone on so long. Thank you to Kimberly Horner for posting it on her site and the beta of the previous two, and thank you to everyone in the RPG for helping me with the ideas. While the fic is way forward of where we are playing it still gives me joy to see it live.

**SUMMARY**: The continuation of the series that _Until the End of Time_ began, and after _Seventh Sentinel_. Peace has returned with the fall of Macronesia, and the _seaQuest_ has returned to her service in the UEO. The mission of scientific exploration has begun again under the command of Commodore Robert Bridger.

"My father told me once that under the sea lay the future.  
I believed him.  
Now it's time to make sure we have a future,  
Under the sea,  
or above."

- Commodore Robert Eric Bridger  
of the _seaQuest DSV_


	2. Prolog: Breaking Shadow

PROLOG:_  
Breaking Shadow_

* * *

August 10th, 2034  
Pearl Harbor  
Submarine docks

Colonel Jason Yamamoto watched as the crew of the various ships in Pearl Harbor returned after a brief shore leave. The _Shadow Warrior_ had also been in drydock for some routine repairs and maintenance. While he chafed at the lack of activity it had given him some time to catch up with Jennifer and his mountain of paperwork. His wife was going over some of the equipment to be loaded onto the Shadow, but when she caught sight of him, she smiled and walked over to him, "Finally, a time of peace to catch up with other things," she said.

"Yes, finally," agreed Jason.

Jennifer leaned over the desk, letting Jason catch more than a little bit of cleavage as she did. Jason looked up from his work with a little smile on his face. "Jen..."

"Yes?"

"As much as I would like to, we do have work to do. And when it's done, then you can have all to yourself. No distractions, " he promised.

* * *

August 11th, 2034  
Around noon, local time  
Bridger's Island  
The Caribbean

Robert Bridger, a Commodore in the UEO and captain of the _seaQuest DSV_, lazed in the Caribbean sun. A full month of not having to answer to anyone but your own family had been nice. His father, also off from the summer break of the UEO Senate, was in another hammock just off to the side. Soft snores betrayed the fact that Nathan Bridger, the current Secretary General of the UEO, was deeply asleep and napping in the noon time sun of the island.

Their wives were likely somewhere else on the island, and Robert's son Micheal played in the water with Darwin.

A snooze was almost upon Robert when a jet of water hit him in the face. Hearing the sputtering sounds of his father, he knew that the same thing had also got him. "What the...?" came Nathan's startled cry.

A chittering dolphin answered the question of where the water had come from. "What?" asked Nathan.

He was only splashed again, this time a thorough soaking. They soon heard the noise of a motor boat heading to the dock. Nathan got up and attempted to shake some of the water out of his clothes and hair. Robert did the same as the boat came up to the dock. On it was a man much grizzled in appearance. "You the Bridger's?"

"Yes," answered Nathan.

A package was thrown onto the dock, "That's for you."

Robert toed it, "Who's it from?"

"Harpe," answered the man as he pulled away from the dock, the delivery made.

The two men looked at each other and Nathan bent down to pick it up. "Well, at least if it blows up we know who to blame."

"So what's this guy's deal?" asked Robert, puzzled.

"He hates me," answered Nathan.

"Oh well, that just explains everything, Dad. Why?"

"Long story," Nathan picked at the tape that held the package together.

They carefully opened the package and when it revealed a simple book, both were somewhat relieved, and disappointed, in what they found. "It's an old book," said Robert in disgust. "What does he own, Barnes and Noble?"

"No, it isn't that simple," his father seemed haunted.

* * *

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock sat in her office on board the _Aurora_. Looking up she saw Captain Jonathan Ford. They stood there for a long time before they began to speak at the same time. "No, you go first," she said.

He smiled and said, "Your captain said you were working too hard."

"So you came to make sure I wasn't?"

"Hey, this is supposed to be a shore leave, Katie," he said. "The _Baycourt_ isn't due in until the fifteenth. Come on, even you need a break."

For a moment she was going to argue, but there was something in his smile that made her reconsider. "Okay," she answered and got up from her desk.

They walked out together once she had made sure anything classified was in their right places and out of prying eyesight. He took her off the ship and to the small restaurant just by the docks. After sitting down she turned to him and he said, "I've been thinking lately."

"Oh?" she tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, since Lonnie dumped me for Ben, I was thinking about..."

It took all her self control not to leap over the table and throttle him for trailing off at the most importune of moments and shaking him until he got to the point. It must have been in her expression, because he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, Jon, what were you saying?"

"I don't know," he said, running one hand through his short cropped hair.

"Jonathan, I..." she trailed off as a familiar figure walked past the window. _It can't be_... _he's dead_...

She stood just as her world shattered into flames and smoke.


	3. Angel's Cry

Chapter One:_  
Angels Cry_

* * *

It was one of those days no one wanted to repeat. The day when the world seemed to shake and he didn't know much else after that. She didn't want to know much else after that. Even after the one woman she hated most right now was the first to arrive on the scene to try and help her sort though the mess her life just became.

For Admiral Katherine Hitchcock, her world died in fireball the restaurant was now. She had been lucky, she knew that. Lieutenant Commander Lorraine Henderson tried to lead her away from the mangled heap, but Katherine was determined to stay. She wanted to know, and also was afraid to know the answer. "Come on, Admiral, please," pleaded Lonnie. "You really don't want to be here when they... they bring him out."

"Yes I do," answered Katherine quietly, barely above an answer. "I owe Jonathan that."

Lonnie didn't argue, and she stood quiet, flanking her as the fire department pulled out body after body. Finally, after one last body bag was removed, a fire official walked over to them. "Admiral Hitchcock?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, barely able to believe that she could remain so calm.

"I need to follow me," he turned and she followed him to that one bag and he knelt. "He has UEO identification tags..."

Katherine made herself look as the official drew out the tags. They were sooty and blackened, but unmistakable. She found herself on her knees clutching the tags as if they were her lifeline. "Jonathan..."

* * *

PART ONE: All Good Things

* * *

September 2nd, 2034  
San Diego  
UEO Secretary General's residence

Nathan didn't like to host these kind of parties but considering he had three more years until his term ended he figured he could live with it. Kristin was as charming as she could get, thankfully taking some of the weight of the attention from him. As much as he hated these kind of parties, it was nice to smile after...

When Lonnie Henderson had called him, he hadn't needed to be psychic to know why she was calling. Her stricken look had said everything.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Secretary, to be the one to bear such news, but Katherine is too... There was a terrorist attack... Jon... he's dead," Lonnie had blurted out right before breaking down herself._

His smile fell off, and Kristin caught his eye, and he sighed. It was like being told your right hand had to be amputated. In all honesty, Nathan thought it was going to be himself who died first out of them all, and that only due to how old he was in comparison. Jonathan Ford was simply too young... but that had no bearing in this kind of a world.

The funeral had been quiet, and respectful. Much like Jonathan had been. That still hurt to refer to him in the past tense. Jonathan's younger brother had been there, and he was the most shocked. In fact, he had put it best, "You just used to having him back and now he's gone."

"Hey, Nathan," Kristin came up to him. "Keep frowning like that and you're going to scare away all the guests."

"I can't help but think about him..." said Nathan.

"Captain Ford," Kristin shook her head. "I miss him too. Try to enjoy the party. He wouldn't want us to mourn him too long. Remember, yes, mourn no."

He hugged her and said, "You're absolutely right, of course."

Nathan looked out over the ocean, to where he knew that somewhere the _seaQuest_ patrolled the ocean. The _Avenger_ and her crew remained on shore leave for psychological reasons. It was simply too soon to put to sea after losing their captain. The crew of _seaQuest_ had opted to go back right away. His son had put it aptly: What better way to do justice to his memory than to find the bastards who killed him?

He only wished he was there with them. Looking at Kristin, and out to the sea... He knew that his fingers would like to wrap themselves around the throats of those responsible.

* * *

September 3rd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

The mood on the bridge was hard to lift. Most had served with Ford and were very grim. Robert wanted to give them time to mourn the loss, but they had been waiting for him on board, waiting to go after Ford's murderer. So they put to sea.

Commodore Robert Bridger was still left with a conundrum. He knew perfectly well that Katherine was choosing to retire and he was willing to bet where he was about to end up. Not that he was going to leave the _seaQuest_.

_Fat chance_, and he grinned at the thought. "Lieutenant Johansen, put me on ship wide."

"Yes sir," she answered. "You're on ship wide."

"Attention crew. This is Commodore Robert Bridger. For those new to the _seaQuest_, that means I am your commander, and I welcome you now to the _seaQuest_," Robert took a breath. "As many of you know, we lost a former member of our crew to a senseless and random crime. We mourn his loss, but we can't do that forever. I don't think Jonathan would have wanted that. We will never forget him, but we must move on. A memorial service will be held on the seadeck at 14:00 hours. That's all."

The ship wide ended and he caught a few of the side glances in his direction. "Commander O'Neill, you have the bridge," after O'Neill nodded his affirmative, Robert left the bridge for the seadeck.

As he walked to the seadeck he reflected on things he hadn't though of since that day. He had not spoken to either Katherine or Lonnie since she called him. Nor had he spoken to Ben. He sat on the catwalk above the moon pool, and smiled wanly into the water. He always seemed to come to this spot to think, and Darwin usually showed up right about...

...Now.

The dolphin swam under him, then began to swim lazy circles in the tank. "Robert sad, miss Ford."

"Yeah, but so do many of the crew," reflected Robert. "Compared to them, I never even knew the man."

"Not true," came a subdued Lucas.

Robert looked over to the younger man and he joined him on the catwalk. "Captain Ford would have never gained those stars had you not pushed him to it," said Lucas. "He would have stayed here."

"And so I killed him," Robert leaned back. "I guess that's a habit with this family."

"You never killed him," Lucas seemed somewhat peeved by the answer. "Both the _seaQuest_ and the _Avenger_ was in for shore leave. It would not have made any difference. As you said, it was completely random. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. So is it true? Is Katie really choosing to retire?"

It took a minute for Robert to catch up with the sudden change of topic. "It looks it," he answered.

"So what will ship will you lead the fleet from?" asked Lucas.

"How do you know that I'm going to be an Admiral? It could just as easily be Captain Hudson," retorted Robert.

"Hmm, let's see. I do believe you just answered that!" came the slightly sarcastic response, and Robert lifted one eyebrow. "You're the Commodore, and he's still only a Captain. Besides, could you see him going that far away from Wendy? Every time an opening on shore has come up he's taken it, not to mention the opening on the _Avenger_. Either Krieg or Brody has that, Hudson takes the _Baycourt_ if anything, and you command the fleet from here. Granted, that means a new captain for the _seaQuest_... again."

"Maybe Krieg will command the _seaQuest_, Brody on the _Avenger_, and Hudson on the _Baycourt_," Robert said thoughtfully for a moment. "Assuming they don't promote Tim..."

The look on Lucas's face was priceless. "Ben Krieg? The _seaQuest_?" he sputtered then took a breath. "Okay, granted, he's changed. It was just the mental picture I suddenly had."

The laugh shared between the two relieved some of the tension that was in the room. But this was short lived as many of the crew that had served with Jonathan Ford filed into the seadeck. Robert stayed where he was beside Lucas and looked over his crew. Unconsciously they were split into the 'original' first tour crew and the 'additions' of the second and the third. He frowned at this, remembering the rumors of the same split between the science and military during the first few missions of the first tour. For them to fall into the habit, again, was not a good sign on morale. He stood and said, "I think we should all start with a few memories of the Captain."

"He was strict," came Tim's answer. "But that was because he found it reassuring. It was easier to sort out a problem when it involved the rules."

"Yeah, but he mellowed out after Captain Bridger came on board. How was he supposed to be so wrapped up in what the manual said with someone who went by instinct?" pointed out Miguel.

"I remember his voice," said Johansen. "Deep, authoritive..."

"...Sexy..." finished another female crew member. "A shame he was taken."

Johansen nodded her agreement, and subsequent regret. "I remember that he was still someone who knew the rules well," came Lucas's addition. "There were many, many times when Captain Bridger relied on what Commander Ford knew about the UEO regs."

Many nodded. "'He was my right hand... And my left'," quoted Robert. "I can't say how much I agree now that I look back. They always promote the good ones to the position they deserve. And Captain Ford was no different. Even though I still got a good X-O after him, even Krieg and O'Neill couldn't fill those shoes."

"Can't physically either. Ever see the size of that guy's feet?" said Shan.

The crew laughed then, and Miguel then remembered, "Remember when Dr. Westphalen sent him a few days leave because he saw a mermaid?"

"Yes, and we all remember when he saw the Alantean ghost," said O'Neill. "I think we all can remember that mission..."

"Cuban kitchen knife," laughed Piccolo a little nervously. "I was so amazed that a person could be so calm. I mean, he was even dead calm when he had to relieve Captain Bridger of command."

"He had to what?" asked Robert, as this was the first time he had ever heard of it.

"Long story," answered Dagwood. "Both Migs and Captain Bridger were... infected and were very, very ill. We try not to remember that too often."

Robert could see why. He listened to the others remember Ford, and when they had exhausted what they could remember, he called it a day after a few moments of silence. Looking over to the clock on the wall he was startled to see that it was well after 17:00 hours. He could sense that many still had memories, but they were all too private to share. "Everyone, get a bite to eat even if you feel up to it," he ordered. "Those not on duty, get some rest, take out frustrations in the gym, I don't care unless its illegal. Those still on duty, finish your shift and then do the same. Dismissed."

A few filed out, except for JJ Fredericks who put her arm around Lucas soothingly. There were times, like now, that he was very glad that NorPac and the UEO, as well as other confederations, had done away with the no fraternization rule as obsolete. Personal relationships developed no matter what and you were only wrecking a team if you split them up once they got to know, and sometimes even like, each other. Granted, some interchange was good as you didn't want the crew and relationships to develop into a clique.

He shook away those thoughts, and turned to look over to Lucas and JJ once more before heading back to the bridge. Lucas was in her arms, finally letting the tears fall. She was shedding some of her own.

Robert was not an unemotional man, though he rarely cried. In that he shared a common trait with his father. The loss of Ford was irreparable, and Robert was angry at the senselessness of it. Someone had planted that bomb, and he, she, or they, had not only killed a very good man, but countless innocents... Just people that had stopped there for lunch. Some of the staff as well, if he had understood correctly.

This was why the _seaQuest_ was here, to stop that from happening. Even as he thought it he wondered if it was enough for just the _seaQuest_ to patrol the oceans. There were others like Bourne and Deon in this world. The Secretary General, his father, had told him about one such man.

* * *

PART TWO: Walking in the Shadow

* * *

September 4th, 2034  
San Francisco  
Harpe Worldwide Head Office

Geoffrey Harpe watched the NewsNet with silent approval. The test he had given Mason Freeman, his new aide, had only proven the man's loyalty. Granted, he was a little disappointed that the woman had escaped relatively unscathed, but the look of sheer emotional agony was perfect. All the better if she was so torn up. Maybe, with a little luck, she would resign.

Watching the good 'Captain' on the News at the funeral had been a little bit much. Of course he would be stoic. He and that damnable son of his. Why couldn't the brat stay dead? Had he not paid enough money to bury him in the deepest, darkest, hole in existence right after he had been humiliated?

Harpe clenched his fists.

And the _seaQuest_ was already in the water.

This would just not do. The whole point was to keep the _seaQuest_ out of the water just for awhile longer while he could get his boats on the water. Mason came into his office.

Freeman, for his part, had finally found an employer worth his time and talents. Where Deon had been a whiny good-for-nothing dweeb with only an insatiable greed in both money and adulation, Harpe was a whole other conundrum. He was _ruthless_, with only an insatiable want of control. Amassing money was not his aim, no, that was a _bonus_. Granted, a bonus that gave him only more control. But there was something else underneath that placid face, but only Freeman could recognize it for what it was - Hatred.

Harpe hated the _seaQuest_ with such a fierceness that he was willing to kill an entire restaurant full of people to kill two former _seaQuest_ crew members, just to hurt one man. Deon would have never done that as that would have cost too much money. Harpe didn't care so long as the objective was done.

"You didn't kill the woman."

It was a simple statement, one that meant that Mason had failed. He would not make any excuses as that would not fly with Harpe like Deon had allowed, or even Bourne. "But, the look of agony... that was well worth it," the vid on the screen froze to the look on Katherine Hitchcock's face. "Well done. It may end up better in the end. But make sure the next time I tell you to kill someone, make sure they are dead."

"Yes sir."

"Unfortunately, the _seaQuest_ is in the water. Commodore Bridger decided it would be best," said Harpe.

"Bridger is not to be underestimated," stated Freeman. "But taking him down will be a pleasure."

"It is too soon to go after Robert," said Harpe, leaning back in his chair. "And it will be very difficult to get to Nathan and Kristin. Though, I want that particular woman alive. Everyone with the name of Bridger will be wiped from the face of the planet. Then you kill Robert, and then after Nathan Bridger is the last, you bring him to me and I want the pleasure of killing him."

Mason stayed silent while he edited his former thought. Hate was putting it mildly, and while curious as to why, he knew better than to ask.

* * *

Hudson watched as Vanessa played with the toy he had brought her. While he had never served on the same boat as Captain Jonathan Ford, his wife had. Wendy was upstairs in the home office, likely talking to her Uncle Nathan about what had happened. Probably slipping into the easiest role of counselor.

* * *

"Uncle Nathan, I know you have a feeling on who might have done this," said Wendy. "I feel it was done on purpose."

"Really?" came Nathan's response. "I have a feeling, yes, if it was planned. But I have no proof. Hell, for all I know it _was_ random."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his now whitening hair. While she was concerned with how stressful the job of running the UEO must be, especially considering that he was showing distinct signs of that stress, she was hot on the trail of a hunch. "Katie doesn't remember much before or after the explosion, Uncle Nathan," Wendy let him know, as many thought she did.

"I figured that might be the case," he responded, then after a moment. "If she feels the need to get out of Honolulu, send her my way. Kristin and I would love to have her."

"I'll let her know. She's staying with Ben and Lonnie," right after she said that she realized her mistake as her Uncle mouthed, _Ben and Lonnie_? "Uh, yeah, that's kind of a long story."

"No..." he made the one syllable word trail off somewhat sarcastically. "I thought it was Jon and Lonnie... I didn't know about that development."

"You don't approve?"

"Not that," her Uncle leaned back in his chair. "I must be extremely out of the loop to have not picked up on that one."

Wendy laughed, "Trust me, you didn't have to be too far. We never knew until just recently either. But it explains why it was Katie and Jon in that restaurant."

* * *

Lonnie Henderson looked into the bedroom again in concern. Her boyfriend, Ben Krieg, came up to her and asked, "Has she moved at all?"

She shook her head. "No," she turned to face him. "You know her better than I do. What should I do? How can I help her?"

He pressed his lips into a thin, and very concerned line. "I don't know."

In the bedroom, laying on the bed, was Katherine Hitchcock. She heard the conversation outside the door and knew that it was about her. But a part of her refused to let it in. Aware that she was only hiding from the problem she briefly thought about returning to the living world, but promptly decided that it was just too soon. Too soon. How that described the entire mess!

A knock took one of the 'guardians' away, and then she was aware of another presence beside her bed. One that was wholly unwelcome as it meant responsibility. "Admiral, you must get up," came Colonel Jason Yamamoto's quiet voice.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You can," he soothed, and then a sigh. "I never told you why I came after Shining Waters, did I?"

Turning her head in surprise, as this meant he was about to tell her something about him that he often avoided: his own past. "No, you didn't," she said.

"In a way it is similar to this instance," he began, and the door closed at his signal. "Admiral... Katherine... My parents were murdered by the man known was Joshua Steel, the leader of Shining Waters. I was only seven, and my brother and sister younger than I. We were sent to my Uncle in Japan to be raised."

"Where you learned... how to fight," she said.

"_Hai_, yes," he answered. "I was raised with the concept of revenge in my blood. I saw my parents murdered, you see. By siblings were spared that sight."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," Jason continued then. "There is a saying, 'What does not kill you-'"

"'Makes you stronger'. I've heard it before," she sat up slowly. "I don't know if I can... continue. I think I have more in common with Captain Bridger than you, I'm afraid."

He sighed then, "But where would you go, Katherine? What place would hide you from this tragedy. Take it from someone who knows, and learn as well from your Captain Bridger: There is no where on God's green Earth you can hide from yourself or your grief, and no place off of it either. No, Katherine, you cannot run from this."

She looked at him, into his eyes, which were compassionate even while they were logical. Katherine took one breath and then another. "There is no place I can hide..." she murmured, looking out the window.

* * *

September 17th, 2034  
San Diego, California  
UEO Headquarters

Secretary General Nathan Bridger sat down in the large office and sighed. While he understood why she was doing it, he was truly sad to see her go. The former Admiral Katherine Hitchcock stood off to one side, looking out into the autumn rain that fell outside. It was amazing how much the weather was like both of their moods. "Are you sure there is nothing I can say or do that will change your mind?" he asked somberly.

Katherine was out of uniform, in civilian clothes, but she still had the bearing of an Admiral. "No, Mr. Secretary, there is not," she answered almost formally.

"Then I... decline your resignation," he got up and took her by the shoulders, ignoring her stunned look. "Look, Katie, don't make the same mistake I did by running."

A small smile greeted him, "But it worked out so well..."

"Yes, it did," he conceded. "But I was damn lucky. I know you need time, so here is what I am going to do. How old are you, Katie?"

"Forty-four," she answered.

"How does an early retirement strike you? Or a sabbatical? Anything but this," he tapped the resignation letter. "That way, if you decide to, and when you are ready, you can come back."

"Retire?" she asked, then nodded her head. "Very well, I can accept that."

He held out his hand and she shook it using her other hand on top of his as if deriving strength from it. A common bond was now between them, one of bereavement. Both had gone through a similar change in life, and both had felt as if their souls were torn in two by it. If anything their friendship had deepened by it.

She hugged him, and then she was gone. Nathan looked at the door for a long time, and then shook his head as he tore the resignation letter into pieces.

* * *

PART THREE: Waking Potential

* * *

September 20th, 2034  
_seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

The entire senior crew listened in, the vidscreen split screened four ways so all the ship in the small vanguard could listen in as the Secretary-General of the UEO announced the promotions on all the ships. In fact, it was on the all-call so the entire crew could hear it should they choose. Robert had a feeling that unless they were sleeping for their next shifts, everyone was on the very tips of their toes to listen.

"The decision was a very difficult one," began Bridger. "When Admiral Hitchcock took an early retirement, that left two large spots to fill, an new Admiral, and also who will command the _Avenger_. I'm not going to make a large speech, as I'm not very good at it."

This brought out a few laughs from the crew and the ones in the _seaQuest_ wardroom clapped, and a few said, "Yeah right!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nathan made a wry face and continued. "Given the vote in the upper echelon of command, the decision was near unanimous. Promoted to the rank of Admiral is Commodore Robert Eric Stephan Bridger of the _seaQuest DSV_. Congratulations, son. Now, of course, that makes two empty positions: Captain and commodore."

After Robert was congratulated by his crew and those on the other ships, everyone quieted. "I was very surprised at the decision of who would become the next Commodore, and their choice of ship," Nathan shrugged. "But definite congratulations are in order, once we pick him up off the floor. Captain Benjamin Krieg, congratulations, you are now the Commodore in command of the vanguard. I can't believe you get the _seaQuest_, but congratulations."

The stunned look on Krieg's face was priceless, as was many of the crew's reaction. "Crash Krieg?" asked O'Neill with a snicker. "Commodore Crash Krieg..."

"The _Nezamiah_ will be captained by Captain Ishtiaq Nalepa..." continued Bridger. "Now we offered the _Avenger_ to Captain Hudson, but he refused as that would take him too far away from Wendy and Vanessa. I can definitely see his point. So he stays in command of the _Baycourt_."

The crew looked around, as Bridger waited them out, the suspense he knew had many of them on the edge of their seats. "The _Avenger_ was as prominent a post as the _seaQuest_ to fill, but I feel that this is the best choice: Congratulations Captain James Brody."

"Thank you, sir," came Brody's response.

"Admiral, this is your fleet, Commodore, I judge you have some work to do," he shook his head again at the still stunned look on Krieg's face. "Captains, I suggest you get to your ships and familiarize yourselves with your new crew."

The vidlink chimed and Robert tapped the communications pod on the desk. Hudson was there, from his home office in Waikkiki, "So, Admiral, how does it feel?"

"Knowing that you passed on another promotion so I could have it, I don't know, Oliver," Robert shook his head. "When are you actually going to take a promotion that we are competing for, and that you should really have?"

"You should have it," pointed out Hudson. "I don't have the time nor the inclination anymore. Thanks to you, I've found something more important."

Hearing the hidden connotations under that comment, Robert chose to only raise an eyebrow and ignore it. Sometimes, as much as Oliver was his friend, he could get a little high and mighty. "What if I refused too?" asked Robert.

"You didn't..." came his shocked reply, and Robert began to laugh at the incredulous look on the man's face. "Dammit, sometimes I really hate you, Rob."

"Ah, it was too easy," Robert said. "Well, there had to be another reason for calling me, Liv. What else is on your mind?"

"What else? Katie, I hear she's moving away from Honolulu. I was hoping you would convince her otherwise," answered Hudson. "Wendy and I tried, but she won't listen. We can't even get her to tell us where she's going. And she's refused Nathan and Kristin's offer as well."

"If her mind is made up, I can't see what I can say to change her mind..." Robert sighed. "Okay, I'll see if there is anything I can do. Don't get your hopes up though."

"That's all I'm asking. Suggest your father's island to her... maybe the relative solitude will help as well. The carefree Caribbean sun... the white sands..."

"Good-bye Oliver..." said Robert as he cut off the vidlink connection.

He turned to his former crew. "Comm... Captain, what is the ETA of Commodore Krieg?"

A knock sounded before Tim could answer and Ben walked in and then smiled. "So... Admiral Bridger... that really has a ring to it."

"So does Commodore Crash, er, Krieg..." quipped Tim, and ignored the glare from Ben.

"I've learned not to back things into ridges, Tim," Ben retorted. "And in case you haven't noticed..."

"Hey, demote me and I'm still stuck here, and I'm a pain in your butt by being your X-O," pointed out Tim, and Robert laughed at the two friends.

* * *

September 22nd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV  
_Bridge

Commodore Benjamin Krieg sat in the command chair of the _seaQuest DSV_, and marveled over that very large change since the first time he ever stepped foot on the bridge of the _seaQuest_. _Has it been that long_, he mused as he watched his new crew. New tours always denoted change, but he had not expected this big a change. Granted, some of the crew remembered him.

Oh, how they remembered him.

Krieg-lite, Crash-Krieg, Supply _and_ Morale Lieutenant Krieg.

Cheeseburger in paradise. At least that particular memory was pleasant. Most were when it concerned Captain Bridger.

Ben and Katie.

He sighed then, noting his new X-O concerned glance. Ben smiled, "Commander O'Niell, what is our status?"

"Ready to cruise, sir," answered Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell, who remained the executive officer of the _seaQuest_.

"Is the Admiral ready?"

"As always, Commodore," answered Robert, from his new post on the _Aurora_, where Katie should have been.

Even though they had gained promotions, they were still in agreement that the Admiral should have been still Katherine Hitchcock. Ben figured that it worked out well. Robert had a family and as an Admiral it meant more ashore time in an office. He could now work out of the New Cape Quest base. In fact, that was where all his belongings were being moved, and his family was much closer, only mere hours away by ferry.

The promotion was better for him in the long run family wise anyway.

"Ben... safe sailing," with that Admiral Bridger signed off.

"Helm, lay in a course..." ordered Ben, finally settling into his new place.

Sometimes change was not a bad thing...

... Sometimes change meant finding who you truly were, and finding that place where you truly belonged.


	4. Ties That Bind

I wrote this before I got any reviews for the last chapter:

Author's Note: I fully expect the last chapter to get shot down in flames. Risking that, I still posted it. Why? Because it was time. War is nasty, and unfortunately even main canon characters cannot be totally immune to it.

While maybe I should have really killed a less liked character to make people happy, I find I cannot do this. That would lessen the impact, and the feeling of loss that the characters would go through.

How could we as readers share their pain if we found ourselves not caring for the character lost?

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:_  
Ties That Bind_

* * *

PART ONE: To Begin Again

* * *

September 24th, 2034  
Sao Paulo, Brazil

Katherine Hitchcock let her hand relax on her flat stomach after finishing the thirtieth sit up. Old habits died so hard no matter how one tried to forget. Even though she was retired and no longer affiliated with the UEO or NorPac, she found herself falling into the old motions so easily. She couldn't even break her diet, no matter how tempted, it was so ingrained.

As much as she missed her former life she knew she no longer belonged in it. There would be no sabbatical - she just wasn't going back.

Smiling wanly she stared down into the river below. Captain Bridger's words came back in those moments most of all, "_Don't repeat my mistakes_."

"I can't do this without you Jonathan, not again," she whispered.

* * *

September 24th, 2034  
San Diego  
UEO HQ

Nathan was frustrated to be sure. The new Chaodai confederation was making so many others nervous. _It's amazing you never realize just how hard something really is until you are forced to do it_... he mused. He raised his voice, "Order!"

At least his command voice still held the same weight in this arena as it did on the bridge of a ship. The room quieted immediately. "That's better," he began. "Now can we keep this instead of acting like overgrown four year olds?"

A few laughed softly, and a few seemed a little bit put off by his bluntness. The Chaodai ambassador for one... The man stood and said, "Mr. Secretary, your lack of decorum is very out of order."

"No, screaming at each other like it's going to do something is out of order," retorted Bridger calmly. "I was voted in for this exact purpose. I may be blunt, but at least I get the point across. Now, you had the floor and our attention before the screaming match started..."

Inclining his head in slight deference, the man continued, "The North Pacific Confederation clearly stole the _Orpheus_ from us. We want it back."

Ambassador Yvonne Buchannon of NorPac stood up, "The _Orpheus_ was never yours, Ambassador. It was built by Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak and Dr. Sheila Cavanaugh, using UEO funds. If it belongs to anyone, it is the UEO."

"And it was lost," pointed out Ambassador Chen. "At which point, under the laws of salvage operations, it became ours. The magma flow originated from Chaodai territory..."

"Was the NorPac Speeder in Chaodai territory, and was the _Orpheus_ at the time of salvage?" asked Bridger.

Chen turned in surprise, "It was on the very border. Two hundred more meters, according the G.P.S., and it would have been clearly in our borders."

"Exactly our point, it was not, so it is not yours," Buchannon sounded triumphant.

"However, the magma flow did..." continued Chen.

"According to UEO law, however," pointed out Bridger. "It is not where the flow originates that dictates who owns what, it's where it was _found_. By your own testimony, it is fairly clear that NorPac salvaged the _Orpheus_, and it remains theirs to do with what they wish. Any objections?"

Seeing that there was none, Bridger tapped the gavel on the desk. "The _Orpheus_ is thereby awarded to the North Pacific Confederation under the laws of salvage."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ambassador Chen's eyes narrow, and could sense the sudden ire. _Interesting, why would they want it? _he wondered. He knew they wouldn't let it drop there. For some reason he was being tested. For what? Weakness? He sincerely hoped not. If he was continually tested like that this term would not take long. His health would deteriorate too fast to handle it.

* * *

September 26th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV  
_Captain's Quarters  
22:56 hours

It had been a few weeks at least, but he still just could not get used to it at all. He would lay one way, then the next, and still wind up too tense to sleep. Ben sighed once again. He knew why, of course. Actually, there was two reasons at the moment that robbed his sleep from him, both of them rather trivial.

One was that his was his birthday tomorrow and for once he had a crew that knew about it. It scared him. He was going to be forty two tomorrow and as Lucas had missed out on his fortieth he knew he was in for trouble. It didn't help that likely his exec would be in on it... he shivered. Good lord, he was _not_ looking forward to tomorrow.

Two... the second reason... he couldn't get used to the quarters. He kept expecting Captain Nathan Bridger to come in and throw him out of his bunk. _Come on Ben, use your head. You're the captain now. Close your damn eyes and go to sleep_!

As many times as he had told himself that, he would have felt so much more comfortable in his old quarters... he sighed and rolled over. _But would I want my old self back too_?

_No_!

Sighing again, sleep finally overtook him as the activities of his day caught up to him. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep, and when he awoke in the morning he felt better. Hell, it was his birthday. By now the entire crew knew about it so he may as well enjoy it. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost nine hundred hours. His shift was not until fifteen hundred hours so he had time to truly enjoy his day. In fact, Migs would be off duty, maybe before he went to sleep he would feel up to a game of poker...

He got up, showered, shaved, and then dressed, decided to dress in his civvies until a few hours of his shift started. Off duty meant off duty on this boat unless General Quarters were sounded, and everyone _knew_ who he was. Just before leaving he caught himself humming "Cheeseburger in Paradise", and then his stomach promptly growled.

_Stop that, Ben_, he chided himself, but it was no use, it was thoroughly stuck in his head. Likely would be the entire day. _Damn damn damn_...

He walked to the galley and picked out his breakfast. Seeing Miguel at a table, Ben walked over and sat down. "Good morning," said Ben.

Miguel looked at him, his trademark poker face, which was as easy to read as a kindergarten child's book, and answered, "Good morning, Captain."

Ben fixed him with his own stare, and Miguel grinned, "What are you giving me that for? All I said was 'Good morning'. It's not like it has anything to do with it being your _forty-second_ birthday, Captain..."

That last part was just loud enough that the entire galley heard it, and Ben winced as everyone turned in his direction. "Thanks Migs, it wasn't as if I was sensitive enough about it as it was," Ben sighed and turned to his murmuring crew. "Yes, he's serious. Just don't bother yourselves about it too much."

The murmuring only got worse, and the warrant officer in charge of the kitchen came out with a plate and some fresh pancakes. "If I had known, you would have got first choice, Captain. Fresh coffee, sir?"

Ben took the plate, thanked him, and shook his head about the coffee. Moments later the pancakes were drowned in butter and maple syrup. Miguel looked on with a mixture of disgust and curiosity, "Wow, Ben, I think I can hear your arteries hardening."

* * *

Lucas had his feet up in his quarters as he had just come off shift. Tony Piccolo, his commanding officer of the Specter Wing, had just received a load of new maneuvers to try from UEO command. Of course, they just had to try them. His roommate, he moved over to the bunk with a smile...

Bless the person who had done away with the old fashioned fraternization rules!

... was asleep on her bunk, and her shift on the bridge was about to start in a few hours time. He lay just beside her and kissed her shoulder and then moved to her neck, leaving a glistening trail. She moaned and rolled over on her back, her eyes opening a crack. The ebony eyes looked at him in the smooth, silky coffee-shaded complexion of Jessica Jean Fredericks face. "Good morning, Jess," he greeted.

"Morning," she said, then yawned, which he stifled with his mouth.

About an hour later, she sat up from the bed and dressed for her next shift, even while it was hours away, while Lucas lay in the bed, still undressed. Since having the psych chip removed she had not quite been able to return to her former duty as a Specter pilot but had used her skills as the Chief Helms Officer of the _seaQuest_. Usually her shift was the same as Krieg's now where as before it had been Miguel's.

He traced lazy lines in the sheets while she sat on the side of the bed to pull on her shoes. Moments later, she turned and kissed him, "You know, you could get up and get dressed. Join me for a few hours on the seadeck. You know, exercise Darwin."

"I'd rather exercise you..." he said in a low voice, but he sat up. "I can see your point. He probably is wondering what the Hell happened to me."

She laughed, "Oh trust me, he _knows_ what we've been up to. And I think he approves."

They left their quarters and walked to the seadeck, tossing the heavy plastic ball between the two of them. Once they reached the moon pool it only took seconds for Darwin to appear. "Lucas! JJ!" came the delighted synthesized voice.

"Hey, Dar," greeted Lucas. "Feel like playing with me and JJ? You just can't get her wet."

"Get Lucas cub sick," came Darwin's reply, and they were both stunned.

"Wha...?" Lucas managed to sputter in shock, looking from the equally stunned face of Jess to the dolphin and back. "What do you mean 'Lucas cub'?!"

Darwin swam a lazy circle in the tank, almost as if they were supposed to know something about it already. "Lucas and JJ have _cub_," the voice sounded insistent.

"Is he trying to tell us that I'm _pregnant_?" she asked in a stunned whisper.

"Cub," reiterated the dolphin.

Lucas chewed his lower lip and turned to face her, "I think he is... Oh my God... Jess I am so sorry.... I am a complete idiot. I should have thought about protection but I didn't..."

She shook her head, and took him by the shoulders, "Hey, it takes two to tango. So we're caught by surprise. Damn though. This changes my plan in life..."

"Did you want kids?" he asked. "I guess we should have thought of that before..."

"I do want kids. A house full," she laughed at the mortified look on his face. "Joking, joking. I do want kids, maybe one or two... ya know, keep the other company. I just didn't think about it being so soon."

Lucas smiled, "JJ, I'm a bit scared of this. But I swear I'll never leave your side though the whole thing..."

"... Not even to let me go to the head?" that got the response intended when he laughed aloud. "Well, maybe we should get Dr. Perry to confirm this."

"Officially, you mean. Darwin is very good at figuring out these kind of things," Lucas leaned in to kiss her again. "I should have figured something was up when you began to look radiant."

* * *

PART TWO: Fallen Angel

* * *

September 27th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV  
_wardroom

Lucas Bridger sat in front of the view screen. If the very nature of the call was not so serious, he would have laughed aloud, the look on Nathan Bridger's face was literally that stunned. "Really?" asked Nathan. "And Dr. Perry confirmed it?"

"Yeah, it looks like it. So we decided to have the wedding very soon, and as you can understand," answered Lucas. "Can you believe it? Me, a Daddy?"

"While I find you young... well I guess technically twenty-nine, turning thirty this December isn't that bad. You're very mature for your actual physical age, and were always ahead of everyone. I can see you being a very good father. Especially with the love between you and Jessica," said Nathan. "I still can't believe it..."

Lucas laughed softly, "You can't believe it... Cap... Dad, what are we going to do? The _seaQuest_ is no place to raise a child..."

"Why not? I understand she is a field scientist in Computer Programming, like yourself. She is quite obviously going to get a medical leave to have it, and if you remember, you were raised since fourteen on that boat," pointed out Nathan. "I can see your point, though. Lucas, I can't tell you what to do. I'm afraid that is a decision all men and women have in the military have to decide when this happens. I did, Robert did, even Captain Oliver Hudson had to. We all have different approaches."

"Okay," said Lucas. "Now I'm even more confused."

"Welcome to the wonderful joy of being a father Lucas," answered Bridger wryly. "Sometimes I swore that it was Carol that actually knew what she was doing. Usually I was right. I'd hate to say this but it usually the women who get an... instinct. Your job is to keep them _sane_."

Lucas could only blink. Well, it was well known that Bridger was somewhat traditional, if only because he would be the first to admit that it was mostly due to the fact that he was raised that way. Lucas figured it was the generational thing. His parents were born well before the major feminist revolution.

Even if his own mother had been one she had been more of a housewife. Sometimes Lucas found himself wondering how neat it would be to meet Bridger's parents, even if it meant meeting a... Lucas grinned... a _teenage_ Bridger to see how much of a pain he had been. _Hey, if I traveled back and met Carol, surely on this tour some weirdness is due to happen_... the grin widened, and Lucas said, "Right. Just keep Jess sane. I'll keep that in mind."

For a brief moment, Lucas saw the look on Bridger's face. It reminded him of the time he had lied to him about the party. That exact look on his face. _Like he was reading your mind_.... he shivered. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" asked Nathan, perplexed.

"Giving me that look," responded Lucas. "It gives me the creeps."

"Oh, and Kristin says hi," said Nathan, turning away for a moment. When he turned back, "Well, I have to take her shopping... tell Jess that if she needs anything she knows our number. Oh, and you really don't want to meet the teenage version of me. If you think I'm stubborn _now_... bye Lucas."

The vidlink closed and Lucas stood there with an open mouth in shock. _How did he know that? As if you really need the answer_... Lucas shook that thought away and went to look for his fiancee. They had some serious planning to do.

* * *

Geoffrey Harpe looked out over the cliffs that his home was practically on top of. Taking a rheumy breath he turned to the other man in the room. Mason Freeman looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now. "What did you find out?" asked Harpe.

"You were right. There _is_ people living on that god-forsaken island. Admiral Robert Bridger's family is there... his wife Cynthia and son Michael," Mason took a breath. "But they aren't there alone." He slapped down the photos of the two others on the island. "The older man is a former _seaQuest_ crew member, Chief Manilow Crocker."

"Crocker, I didn't think he would be very far from his best friend's family..." mused Harpe. "That complicates things, but continue."

"The other is someone I don't really recognize..." Mason showed him the picture and was surprised when Harpe grasped the photo almost reverently.

"Ah yes, she would be there. Likely training the boy..." said Harpe. "Excellent. I want the boy... he will come in handy."

Mason lifted a brow as Harpe leaned forward to explain.

* * *

Katherine walked into the bar and spoke to the bartender. In the past weeks she had tried to track down members of any terrorist groups that would have been in the Pearl area the day the restaurant was bombed.

She had finally decided how to exact her revenge.

Sitting at the stool a rough looking man came and slid up beside her. "I understand you're looking for work, _bella mujere_," he said, smiling.

Katie tried hard not to notice that he was lacking teeth and what still there was blackened at the roots, but she smiled at the compliment. "Yeah, I'm looking for someone who might need an extra armed soldier... someone who actually knows which way to hold a gun," she answered. "You know anyone answering that description?"

"Not exactly the work I thought you wanted, pretty lady, but I can see if anyone is hiring guns. What are your qualifications?" he asked, sliding his hand up the short skirt she was wearing.

Deciding on giving him a demonstration, she bent his hand painfully back until he was on his knees. "Let's get something straight," she hissed in his ear. "You don't touch me and I won't kill you _painfully_, got it?"

He nodded his head quickly and she released him. Going back to her former nonchalant attitude at the bar, she watched as everyone else did the same. The same kind of thing with slight variations had played over as many days. Usually, though, with the men they were simply ganged up on to see how they handled themselves in a fight. She answered in a low tone, "I was military, so I don't go cheap. But if you want quality, I'm your person."

The man's smile widened, and he answered, "Welcome aboard... what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"No... no you didn't, how rude of me...." he stammered. "I'm your guide and likely personal assistant until you get settled with the company. If you have need of me, my name is Diego."

"Well, Diego, my name is..." Katie hesitated, then smiled. "I don't have one. But for now you can call me Angel."

"Angel?" he said. "More like a _fallen _angel."

Even more accurate was the term Avenging Angel.

* * *

October 1st, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
Admiral Bridger's office

Robert stared at the computer screen as if the answer would suddenly leap out at him. He had been sitting there for hours, and had repeated the same over the course of days. It was not a surprise when he had admitted to his father that he would much rather be on the _seaQuest_, or another ship, and not desk bound. His father had only smiled and said, "Wanna trade?"

_Yeah right_, mused Robert. _I'll keep this job_.

Unlike his father, who while on land, could at least design things and have a purpose to be being there, Robert didn't have any secondary areas of study other than command and the military. He sighed. He could always take up another area of study, but what? A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his wife leaning against the doorframe. "A distraction worth the time," he said with a smile.

She walked in, also smiling, "So, what am I distracting you from?"

"Nothing much," he answered. "I was just going over reports from the various ships. Some of them I'll have to chase to get more information as their report giving skills need work." He made a wry face, "I wonder if Katherine called me up on the same thing."

Cindy's face fell at the mention of her name, "Has anyone spoken to her?"

"No. For all intents and purposes she disappeared off the face of the Earth," Robert leaned forward, his elbows on the expensive authentically antique mahogany desk, and rubbed his face. "I know my Dad was her superior officer for awhile, but did she have to learn that trick from him too?"

Cynthia sat down on the couch in his office and leaned to one side. "Michael is... well, let's just say it's the first time he's dealt with death like this. When your father was ill, I think he understood _more_ than the rest of us. But he doesn't understand the hate behind Jonathan's murder."

Rubbing his face again, he asked, "Where is Mike?"

"With Savannah and Gator. More Savannah, I think he's developing a talent like yours and Nathan's..." Cynthia left off meaningfully. "I am beginning to feel outnumbered. _Oh_, that reminds me. Have you talked to Lucas?"

"Not recently, why?" Robert laughed aloud, understand the rocking motion of Cindy's arms. "Oh my God... They aren't married yet either. How's that for a development. He's making my Dad a grandfather _again_. I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Your father is hoping for a granddaughter, Jess is also hoping for the same thing, and I think so is Lucas, so hopefully they all get what they want... But we know how that can be so unpredictable..." she trailed off. "You know, I've been thinking. It would be nice to give him another grandchild, wouldn't it?"

"Are you serious? You actually want to go through that again?" asked Robert, then he grinned at her smile. "Well, that has to be the most interesting proposition I've had all day..."

* * *

Jessica Jean Fredericks, soon to be JJ Bridger if she and Lucas ever got around to getting married... and from what it looked very soon. She sat on the seadeck beside Dr. Perry. "I won't be able to serve anymore. Hell, this is going to screw up Lucas's future too," JJ sighed. "It keeps going around in my head. What if I wasn't. Then Lucas and I could stay indefinitely and our careers wouldn't be put on hold because of him or her. It's not that I don't want kids... I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

For a moment Perry did not answer, "Are you saying you're thinking of terminating the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, sounds horrible doesn't?" JJ laughed shakily. "But every time I feel so guilty I keep seeing where I could go in my career. When they removed the implant and I couldn't get into a Specter I thought 'This is it, Jess, the end of your career.' Then I became the Chief Helms person. I pilot the _seaQuest_. So much for some little dinky toy of a Specter. Now I might not be able to do that."

"Who says? This isn't fifty years ago. And the _seaQuest_ is not wholly military anymore. You could balance it, if you wanted to. Have you talked to Lucas about this?" Perry sighed. "But I understand where you are coming from, and it comes down to what you do want... although, I still feel you should talk to Lucas about it. And soon, because you can't terminate after your first trimester."

Fredericks gazed into the water of the moonpool, and her thoughts led no where there was an answer.

* * *

PART THREE: Stolen Innocence

* * *

October 3rd, 2034  
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
Harpe Worldwide HQ

Why he chose such a place to move his head office to from the old location came more obvious as the rains descended. _At least it isn't the snow like in New York_, he mused. The only thing that marred his new success was that Freeman had lost track of Admiral Hitchcock. An instinct that had told to never once yield to the piss ant Deon told him that she was not just out of sight...

... She was _hunting_...

And while she certainly could not know that it was him orchestrating things, he knew that eventually, if she wasn't stopped, that he would be the one hunted. But hopefully Freeman could work fast enough and least then he would have leverage.

Everything was in place. It was just putting it in motion and just pushing that initial domino. He looked over to Freeman and said, "Is the planes ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Is the target in place?"

"Yes sir."

"Then tell them to drop our package."

_Burn, Bridger. Soon I will even have destroyed your haven_...

* * *

October 3rd, 2034  
Bridger's Island  
Carribean

The day was clear and the sun was high in the sky. Manilow Crocker tied the boat to the dock and stepped onto the planks, listening the hollow clunking of his footsteps on the wood. Savannah Rossovich was on the mainland with Michael, and Crocker was restocking the house. As it was his turn to restock he was bringing some treats for the boy. He sighed, a satisfied sigh.

Almost a month and a half since his old commander's death had gone by, and while the pain was still there, it was not as sharp as it was. Crocker took out the cans and began to set them on the shelves.

After awhile he heard a thrumming noise, and dismissed it as the fridge turning itself on. _The damn thing needs to be fixed_, he realized. _Nathan should have had that old clunker taken care of_...

It grew louder, and he knew that it was not the fridge. Planes, if his ears served him correctly. A few planes. He frowned. It was odd enough, but not unheard of. Then another sound, one that made the hairs of his neck stand up, and an instinct bred into him by long years in the Navy made him vacate the premises immediately...

_Incoming_! cried his mental alarms as he ran.

Seeing the type of incoming made his blood run cold. _Oh my God... _Napalm_... the island is burning_!

Crocker knew by experience that nothing could stop a Napalm forest fire once lit and he ran to the dock before it caught and dove into the water and swam as far as he could into the water. It was the only thing he could do, and he silently thanked God that Cindy and Michael were on the mainland.

The damage was going to be horrible, he knew. The entire island was ablaze, and if it wasn't already it was shortly going to be. There would be nothing left but ashes. He could feel the heat this far out.

Hours later, and into the night, he clung to the life ring he had managed to pull out with him. The island burned into the night, lighting it up with an unearthly red glow. He might have slept. He awoke the next morning to a scene of complete destruction. Somberly, Crocker swam back to the remains of the dock and then waded to the scorched beach.

A few spots still smoldered, and there was still some hot spots, and a few small open fires.

In one night the paradise that had been Nathan Bridger's island off the Yucatan was now reduced to nothing but a charred rock. Crocker collapsed to his knees and threw up the salt water he had swallowed. It was also the only reaction he could formulate at the moment. There was nothing left, so complete was the razed island.

* * *

October 5th, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
General Hospital

Nathan sat at his friend's bedside as he related the entire grisly tale. "And I swear, Cap, that they knew exactly where they were coming, what they were doing," finished Crocker. "I just don't understand why anyone would want to do this! All I can think of is what might have been had you, your family, Hell... anyone else had been there that would not have understood what was going on...."

Why indeed. And why fire of all things. _First Jonathan, now my island_? What was the significance of the fire? The thoughts ran around Nathan's head, and only came back to one person who could hate him that much.

Geoffrey Harpe.

As if reading the sudden hardening in his expression, Robert said, "We have an idea, don't we, Dad?"

"Yeah, but no way to prove it."

_And I thought it was the Chaodai that were going to be the problem_... Crocker watched them both and said, "Aw come on, if you're going to have a conversation, could you at least make it out loud?"

"Sorry, Gator," said Nathan. "We weren't speaking, I was just thinking."

"So who put me here," asked Crocker. "So I can repay the favor."

"Harpe," answered Robert for his father.

"Aw Jeez," came the tortured reply from the bed. "Not that ass..."

"Yeah, him again," Nathan cut him before he could work himself up into an anxiety attack.

Robert leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment while the two old friends bantered back in forth. There had been something bothering him of late about the entire situation. Things had gotten too interesting too fast. It was if they were manipulated into place. He shook that away. Once you started thinking everything was a conspiracy it was too hard to draw the line and stop.

Looking back at Crocker though, he had to really wonder.

* * *

Savannah Rossovich watched as Michael played with the hand carved toys. He was being careful with them while Savannah bartered over the price of the eggs. She had decided to go to the Yucatan instead of Florida this time, only because she liked the natural eggs over the 'enclosure chicken' eggs. Finally agreeing on a price, she also bought the toy for Michael at full price, to give the shop owner a reason to treat his family as well, and in Spanish he said, "Starve the adults, spoil the boy, eh, Senora?"

"_Si_, he doesn't leave the island often enough," she answered.

Turning her back on the shop owner for a second to watch Michael pick up the new toy, she didn't even see the blow coming. What was stranger was that she never even sensed the intent...

Dazed, she sank to her knees and heard Michael shout, "Leave me alone!"

A deep voice answered him in English, "Be quiet boy, an old friend of your grandfather wants to meet you."

Savannah, in an instinct not given to empaths, felt a surge of anger overtake her and she regained her feet and picked up the closest thing she had to a weapon, which happened to be a long heavy wooden pole, "Don't you touch him!"

And she swung it with all her strength she had to possess. It connected and the man went down with a short grunt of both surprise and pain. His backup tried to restrain her, but she was too hysteric with panic and, even more surprising, a protectiveness to Michael, that they couldn't get close. Savannah hit one squarely in the head and the sickening crunch that resulted was enough to snap her out of it at the horror of actually killing someone, sensing their life drain away, sunk in.

She stopped and could only stare at the dead man, his skull clearly smashed in, as he stared up at nothing. This time when she was hit from behind the blackness enveloped her completely.

* * *

The arrival at the camp in Manaus in Brazil was a quiet one, as had been the extremely long trip up the Amazon River. She wondered at the lack of air travel, it would have been much faster, then she realized that it would attract too much attention to a group that was supposed to be poor. And it wasn't a wholly unpleasant trip.

Granted, the company was something to be desired but she could not complain all that much as she had sought them out.

Before the journey had started she had given herself over to the identity of Angel so thoroughly that it would likely take a concentrated effort to call herself by her own name. Every so often she would remind herself of why she was doing this. Why she could not go back until it was done.

Soon, she had been told, they would begin the trip up on of the tributaries of the Amazon to a camp far to the South of here where Rio Branco used to stand before the war that enveloped most countries. The entire trip for over fiver hundred kilometers would be at full combat readiness. There were other threats than man now, but man was still a problem in this area.

She cleaned her gun in preparation for the ordeal to come.


	5. Lunatic Pandora

Chapter Three_  
Lunatic Pandora_

_

* * *

  
_

PART ONE: Lunatic Fringe

* * *

October 6th, 2034  
Bridger's Island  
Caribbean

Nathan could be called a patient man. Hell, to be looking through what remained of his island after the thorough job that those bombers had done he had to be. At least he appeared to be calm, but Kristin Bridger knew better. It was in the way he held himself as he moved through the burned out shell of the second house built near the beach. The first had also been burnt down, only by Alexander Bourne.

This time it was different. This time all the memories from when Michael had been born had actually been in the house. All of the boy's belongings. Nathan stopped walking and bent down to pick up a frame that held a photograph. He stayed in the crouched position a long time, tracing the frame with one finger. As Kristin came up behind him, she looked over his shoulder and saw it was a picture of Carol, except that it was too burned to be salvageable. Only her face and some of her hair remained able to be clearly seen. Nathan looked up at Kristin, "I only had a few of these left."

He dropped the too burned picture to the ground. "Are they all gone?" she asked quietly.

"They are now," he answered in a monotone.

Kristin could only imagine how that felt. If all of Cynthia's baby pictures had burned up like this she would feel the rage that was undoubtably building inside of him right now. She laid a hand on his shoulder and felt his hand cover hers as he bowed his head. "Geoffrey is doing this to get to me," said Nathan. "He wants me to get angry. He wants me to get involved. But I can't anymore. If I do he pulls in the entire UEO."

She turned to face him, "What if you can catch him at his own game?"

He only looked at her, interest plainly on his face. However before she could explain a near hysteric Cynthia ran up to them, "He's gone! They took him..."

Nathan caught her and held her by both shoulders, "Slow down. Took who?"

"Someone took Michael. They waited until Savannah went shopping and then attacked her and kidnapped Michael," answered Cynthia.

Nathan gripped Cynthia, feeling like someone had kicked him in the chest and the world seemed to swim. Kristin was calling his name but it seemed to be from far away. Moments later he found himself on the ground with Kristin touching him on the head.

Things were a mere blur after all that.

It seemed that every time he opened his eyes, either Kristin or Robert was there, but as to where he was he was not sure. A drowsy feeling had settled over him.

* * *

The response from Krieg was instantaneous. As the _seaQuest_ was in the water, in fact near to the area, a Speeder shuttle has landed on the scorched beach. Lucas climbed out with Dr. Levin. Both had turned pale seeing the devastation. Kristin and Levin worked on Nathan while Lucas prepped the shuttle. He really didn't want to see the island. He wanted to remember it the way it was before, not the blackened rock it was now.

Finally the two doctors brought Nathan into the shuttle. Lucas settled himself in the pilot's seat. Cynthia was beside him, looking very pale. "What happened," asked Lucas as he took the Speeder off the beach.

"Michael was kidnapped, and Nathan had a heart attack. All this has been too much for him, combined with the stress of being the Secretary General," she answered quietly.

It took all of Lucas's self control to keep himself from reacting to that, but he throttled the Speeder up to just touching the redline. He needed all the speed he could milk out of the machine. And it obliged.

The trip to the _seaQuest_ was done in record time, and Lucas docked. When the Speeder's hatches opened Levin and Kristin lifted Nathan and ran to the medbay.

Cynthia ran to the waiting Robert and let herself be held in his arms. Lucas climbed out of the Speeder himself then and walked down the steps to the main area of the launch bay. Seeing Robert and Cynthia Bridger he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Lucas. It... just comes with the territory of being a Bridger," answered Robert quietly. "And now you are not immune to it. Someone hates us, and will stop at nothing to torment us. Right now that are just picking us to pieces, but soon the game will be much more deadly than it is now. We need to exercise caution."

With that he guided his wife away from the launch bay and in the general direction of his quarters. Lucas stood there for awhile. He briefly considered going to medbay to see how the Captain was, but knew that there would be no getting in there, nor any answers, for quite awhile yet. Knowing that he headed to the seadeck where he knew Fredericks would be. As much as he did not want to be the bearer of some really bad news, she deserved to know.

Walking into the serene area and to the moon pool with the walk that went up the center of it, he looked around. Two minutes later a subdued dolphin swam up to him. Lucas smoothed the melon, noticing as he did so that Darwin was just beginning to show the first spotting on his body. Bottlenose dolphins did not stay the smooth grey forever, after awhile they started to get the unique mottling of their skin. They were markings that made them easy to tell apart. It meant that Darwin was finally moving through the adolescent stage of his life and into the adult. Dolphins had a life span of at least thirty years in the wild, so Darwin still had a long life ahead of him.

But it was enough to make Lucas wake up to the realization that he too, was moving past the same teenage years and into his own adulthood. He looked up when Fredericks walked down from the catwalk above the moonpool. "Hey," he said, subdued.

"Hey," she answered. "What was the big emergency?"

Lucas took a breath and smoothed Darwin's skin again. "I had to pilot an Ambulatory Speeder. We think... that Nathan took a heart attack on his island."

Fredericks ran up to him and hugged him, and then asked, "Is he all right?"

Lucas shrugged, "They have him the medbay right now. Jess, whomever is responsible for the attacks on our family has taken Michael. All of us are in danger now." He touched her belly, a small smile on his face. "Even this little one here is not immune. But he, or she, makes it all worth it."

Fredericks swallowed, not sure what to say. Before he had told her this, she was going to tell him her feelings about having their child. She knew that now was not a good time to bring it up. She just hugged him for a long time, knowing that he needed the reassurance.

* * *

October 7th, 2034  
Waikkiki, Hawaii  
Hudson's Home

Captain Oliver Hudson was in a relatively good mood. His sister had brought her family for a visit from Sudbury, Ontario, and the twin girls of Deanna Martin were extremely good with Vanessa. His home was full right now, as both Wendy's side of the family and his were visiting. It was a rare occasion and was being jokingly being called a belated wedding reception. The only problem was getting through to the Secretary General and his wife, who were Wendy's Uncle and Aunt.

Even trying to get a hold of her cousin on the _seaQuest_ was next to impossible. Besides all that, it was a great 'reunion'. Finally, Wendy signaled for everyone to quiet down as the _seaQuest'_s logo appeared on the vidscreen. Then the communications chief appeared on the screen, "_seaQuest DSV_... Oh, hello Captain Hudson, Dr. Smith. I can see if I can find the Admiral."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Johansen," replied Wendy as the logo appeared on the screen.

A few moments they saw Admiral Robert Bridger on their vidscreen. He looked up from the Lucite desk in his quarters, and managed a wan smile. Wendy knew without being told that there was bad news on his end of things. "Hi, Bobby!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Wendy. To what to we owe the pleasure of this call?" Robert asked, and the Hudson's could plainly see a sleeping form in the bunk shift and sit up.

Cynthia was on board, but that was hardly surprising considering all that had happened recently. _Maybe that's it_, thought Wendy. The stress on the Bridger's was likely nearing the breaking point. "Well, Liv and I just got swamped in company and was wondering if you would help complete it," answered Wendy. "I think we are going to have a belated wedding reception held."

"Oh..." answered Robert. "We would like that..."

Wendy could hear the unspoken _but_ from miles away. "What's up?" she asked.

"It's Dad... he had a heart attack," the statement sent a pall throughout the formally cheerful room.

_Oh my God_, Wendy was shocked. "When, how?" asked Oliver.

"Yesterday on his island. I guess with the stress of being the Secretary General, and then having our family outright targeted... then Michael was kidnapped. It was the final straw that broke the camel's back, as they say," Robert shrugged. "He should be okay. Kristin was there, and we responded fast enough. But his health hasn't been the same since he was sick."

The entire news was distressing. _So much for the pleasant family holiday_, mused Oliver. "If you need anything, you know our number," said Oliver. "And please, tell us if anything develops. I'd rather not hear it after the fact."

Robert smiled sadly, "Of course... It was nice talking to you."

The link was terminated and then they all looked at each other. "Ollie, if you want us to go back to Sudbury, we can catch the next flight back," suggested his sister.

Hudson shook his head. "No, Anna, you can stay. Don't let this cut the holiday short. And if the Bridger's are being targeted, you just made yourself a target as well by being here. And if that's true, I'd rather have you and the twins close."

She nodded and went to help Wendy with a now fussy Vanessa, leaving Hudson alone in the empty dining room his thoughts. Taking a moment to make a split second decision he walked up the stairs and into his office. Closing the door, he dialed a different number. A moment later the profile of Colonel Jason Yamamoto filled the screen.

"Captain Hudson, to what to I owe the pleasure?" asked Yamamoto.

"Have you heard?" for a moment he gloated as there was no possible way for the Section Seven officer to know about the Secretary General's heart attack, but then it was overridden by his own professionalism.

"Heard what?" asked Yamamoto.

"Colonel, we have a situation," began Hudson. "I just heard from a very reliable source that the Secretary General just suffered a heart attack, and is on board the _seaQuest_ fighting for his life as we speak."

For the briefest moment Hudson could plainly see the surprise on Yamamoto's face, but that was overridden by the man's own professionalism. "That is.... distressing news, Captain," responded Yamamoto. "May I ask from where did you receive this information?"

"His son," answered Hudson.

"Then it is true," Yamamoto bowed his head. "To lose our leadership now brings an unpleasant situation. We need a Secretary General. So now we need to think about a temporary replacement. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, one woman had the necessary skills, but she disappeared off the face of the planet," answered Hudson, and in unison the two of them said, "Admiral Hitchcock."

* * *

PART TWO: The Lie

* * *

October 7th, 2034  
Manaus, Brazil

It had rained since the last battle. Those with her had seen that she was trained better than they were, and that accorded Angel a certain amount respect. She cleaned her gun again after the last raid. A few of the other mercenaries were dead, some even in the first five minutes of the first battle. It was then that she figured out the real reason they were being conveyed down a river in a rickety boat when they could have simply flown to Manaus.

They were being culled.

The survivors would obviously be those that made the grade and hired to do whatever they were being hired to do. This was only a test of their mettle. A part of her former life would have been a bit insulted even as she saw the reason for it.

A few of the men were insulted that they were being shown up by a woman. One had even tried to rape her, as he put it, "To put her in her place."

He now avoided her, regarding her with wary eyes and a good deal of fear. While a part of her screamed that this was not her, not her way, another reveled in the feeling. It gave her mind something else to dwell on.

Every so often she would think about what she had left behind, then she would shake her head at the thought. There was only one way to find out. Only one way to bring justice to the murderer.

Only one path to revenge and she was near the end of it. The boatman had told them that there was one last day until they reached Manaus. Soon she would know and would be able to bring back the evidence to the UEO. If it was not enough to convict she knew it would enough for the Secretary General to send in Section Seven.

She fell asleep at the bow and awoke to a dim dawn. Shaking the cobweb feeling from her mind she watched as the boat bounced gently off the concrete dock and the city sprawl could barely be seen through the thick vegetation. As they disembarked, another man in battle fatigues came up to them. Speaking English, he said, "I can see that only twenty five percent of you made it here. Only ten of you made the cut."

"That was a test?" asked one man. "What kind of a test was that?"

"To make sure you're as good as you claimed to be. And now we can see that you are," answered the employer maybe, if not in the very least the middle man.

"So who wants the best?" asked Angel.

He smiled at her, "Now this is a surprise. You are the first woman that the boat has brought here alive and standing on two feet. Judging by the fact that you're armed like the rest, you're an employee, not a prisoner either. This is a surprise. Diego, where'd you find her?"

The boatman, Diego, shrugged, "She was in a hotel. I saw her take two of the meanest _hombres_ down in the village. David, meet Angela."

David, the man in the fatigues looked her up and down, "Angela. It's a pleasure. The employer wished to remain anonymous, for now."

She nodded and moved back a step. Seeing that she would not find out that information immediately, she would have to be a bit more patient. Finally they were led to the barracks. They were really no different that any other barracks that she had ever stayed in. Granted, her quarters were usually a bit more private than the shared quarters they had now. It was twenty people to a room and they slept in bunks. She sighed and picked a top bunk near the rear of the room.

A few of the men made a move to argue, but a glare from her time as Admiral made them quickly back down.

* * *

Outside the barracks, a conversation in Portugese was going on. "Quite the spitfire you've brought me. She is far above the usual quality."

"She made the trials look like a cake walk. Some of the men are extremely unsettled by her," answered Deigo, the man who had found her in the first place. "Definitely a candidate for further training. Maybe even one of the elite guards. I think Mr. Harpe will be pleased."

David nodded his agreement. "I can't shake the feeling like I've seen her before somewhere, though..."

"A pretty thing like that has an effect on almost every male that type encounters. Except this one will not take any for her bed. No... She is an Angel of Death. Fit only for killing," said Diego.

"Who said that?"

"Well, Angela is not her real name. But that is what we are permitted to know about her. When I called her the Angel of Death, she smiled. Only a small smile, but one nonetheless," answered Diego. "Well, I must be off. You know where to find me if you need more recruits."

David waved him off and the boat moved away from the dock.

* * *

October 8th  
Sao Paulo, Brazil

Geoffrey Harpe listened to the exquisite soprano of the late Sarah Brightman. Her beauty, both in form and voice, had always been something that Nathan and he could agree on. And then later as Nathan married a woman who could appreciate her as well. Carol Smith-Bridger had been equally beautiful and it was often that Harpe was a bit jealous that Nathan had won her over.

Freeman walked in, the boy in tow. Harpe walked over to the boy. "Look at me," he ordered shortly.

The boy did so, and Harpe was pleased to see no fear in his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Michael Bridger," he answered.

"How sad for you to be the last..." Harpe bent down and grasped him by the shoulders, looking in his blue eyes with what he hoped was a properly sympathetic gaze. "I am afraid that if not for me you would have joined your family in its tragic demise."

"You're lying."

"I only wish I were," said Harpe sadly.

"No, you are," Michael remained adamant.

Harpe frowned. It would be his luck that the boy would have inherited his grandfather's traits. "My dear boy, I may lie about a great many things, but your family's destruction I do not," Harpe stood and motioned to Freeman. "Show him the tape of the island that was on the news."

Freeman walked over to the vidscreen and turned it on. It was a picture of Bridger's island in flames. No where was there a place where anyone could have escaped. The entire island was engulfed in flames that seemed to lick the very stars. Michael sank to the floor with a strangled cry and Harpe kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry I had to be the one that showed you that, but it was the only way you would believe me. The Bridger family is dead, and you, Michael, are the last. Your grandfather, Nathan was on the island. You know it as well as I do, and so was your father and mother."

"Where is Savannah and Gator?" asked Michael in between tears.

"Dead as well. It was all that my associate Mason here could do to save you from the ruffians that killed and robbed her. I am afraid that Mr. Crocker was also on the island when this tragedy occurred," answered Harpe. "My dear boy... dear Michael. It falls to me to make sure that you remain protected. I will raise you so that when the time comes, not only will you be strong enough to lead as you ought, but you will lead Harpe Enterprises... but for that the Bridger's can no longer be your family."

He turned to look at Harpe, "I don't understand."

"What is your full name?"

"Michael Armand Bridger."

"Not anymore," Harpe put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Your name is Michael Armand Harpe."

* * *

PART THREE: Drowning Depths

* * *

October 9th, 2034  
8:00 hours  
New Cape Quest, Florida  
Admiral Robert Bridger's office

It had been a few days since Robert had returned to his office so a few minutes were spent with him catching up with his messages that could not be forwarded to the _seaQuest_. Ben Krieg waited outside of the office, knowing that most of them would be of a security clearance he did not yet have.

Finally, Robert opened the door and motioned Ben inside. "Most of the messages had to do with who would be the Acting Secretary General until my father recovers," Robert managed a wan smile. "It's nice to know that they assume that he will recover."

"Of course he will," Ben stated. "Your father is the toughest man I've ever met. Once he recovers I also know he will make sure that whomever is targeting his family will be taken down."

Robert grasped Ben's shoulder and doubled over. Ben managed to catch his friend before he hit the ground. "What is it?" asked Ben anxiously.

"Pain," Robert answered, once he could breathe again, and the fury in his eyes was unmistakable. "Someone is hurting Michael. I just sensed his immense sadness and grief."

"Who would want to hurt Michael?" demanded Ben in frustration.

Robert could only shake his head. "Not hurt exactly... but something caused my little boy an immense amount of pain," he turned to Ben. "How fast can the _seaQuest_ be back in the water?"

Ben smiled, "How fast do you want it to be, Admiral?"

* * *

October 9th, 2034  
11:04 hours  
New Cape Quest  
UEO submarine docks

It had only taken minutes to have everyone notified that their shore leave was being unceremoniously cut short. The next question was whether or not everyone would show up in time for the shipping out at precisely 11:15. Commodore Benjamin Krieg really should not have had to question his crew.

Only the last remaining science crew, those unused to being packed up and shipped out at a moments notice were straggling on board. Even then the last of them were on the shuttle and everyone was accounted for. He was truly impressed and felt a measure of pride.

While disappointed that he couldn't pay his respects to the Secretary General before departing, Robert had promised him that he would pass along the message. Not that it made any difference. Nathan Bridger had yet to awaken from the drug induced sleep that the doctors had him under to make sure his heart kept beating.

Tim O'Niell walked up to him and handed him the new crew roster. "In the shuffle, we lost Lieutenant Dasher to the _Shadow Warrior_," pointed out O'Niell. "Granted, we also gained a few."

The two men walked to the bridge and when they arrived there, the bridge crew stood and saluted. Ben saluted back and they all went back to their assigned duties. He took a moment to drink it all in. While he had been in command before, now it was the official beginning of the tour. "Helm, lay in a course. Take us out to sea," ordered Krieg as he settled himself into the command chair.

"Course laid in," came Fredericks answer.

The motion was barely perceptible, but there was no mistaking that they were now heading away from the docks and into the open water. Once in open water, Fredericks announced, "We are clear of the docks. Diving."

It seemed as if everything closed in and then he watched the opened screens as the water swept over them and the _seaQuest_ dove under the waters of the Gulf, heading to the subducted Panama Canal. Walking over to the sensor grid he watched the Sensor Chief, and now third in command, Lieutenant Commander Miguel Ortiz, smiling at him and walking away. "Commander O'Niell," he said.

"Yes sir?"

"You have the bridge," Krieg waited for Tim's nod of acknowledgment and then walked from the bridge.

He had a few things to check up on before going off duty. As Ben walked through the corridors he found his thoughts turning to a certain Commander on the _Avenger_. Now she was Brody's X-O. Ben sighed. He supposed it was for the best, but God, he missed her. Their last weekend together was one for the record books. As much as he had loved Katherine, nothing in his life could ever compare to Lonnie.

Finding himself at the door to his quarters he pushed the door open. The time spent here was still not enough to erase the presence of the former occupants and it made him wonder what he was doing here. If he could ever possibly be able meet those expectations. Not one but two legends had lived here for longer than they were usually on dry land. What had he to do with the _Bridger's_?

Crash Krieg.

He closed the door and leaned on it. Sliding down the side of it, he leaned his head up against the door. Closing his eyes he could almost see one Bridger or even the other walking around. It was like they were ghosts. Memories left over from the former tours.

God, no wonder Oliver Hudson had shipped himself off landside as soon as the chance to do so had come to him. The captain's quarters on the _seaQuest_ was enough to give any new commander the creeps. Opening his eyes he realized that maybe he should change things around to give it some of his own personality. But what? He actually liked Nathan Bridger's taste in decorating. So had Robert, which was why it was nearly identical to the way it had been when his father had been in command.

Ben walked over to the desk, shaking those circular thoughts out of his head.

* * *

October 9th, 2034_  
Shadow Warrior_  
Crew Quarters

Lieutenant JG Tracy Joanne Dasher unpacked her carry all and put what little clothing she owned into the drawers. After it was empty she laid it with some of her other shoes in the bottom drawer. A crisp knock sounded at her door and her new commander entered. She whirled and saluted. Colonel Yamamoto saluted back and said, "Settling in?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "It's a more personal ship than even the _seaQuest_. I was really surprised that so many are on first name basis, sir."

"It's more chummy because we are so small in comparison. There is no room for too much pomp," he chuckled, then he held out his hand to shake hers. When she took it he continued. "We have not had the pleasure of meeting in person. Colonel Jason Yamamoto."

"A pleasure, sir, Lieutenant JG Tracy Joanne Dasher," she replied.

"Jason will suffice, except when too many of the upper echelons are around," he pointed out. "That is, if you don't mind Tracy."

"TJ, actually," she answered.

"I stand corrected."

TJ could hardly sense him, but what she did sense was very well trained. An eyebrow went up, "TJ, correct me if I am wrong, but did I just sense that you tried to scan me?"

She blushed, "Sorry, sir. Old habit. I don't do thoughts though, just surface emotions."

He nodded, "A curious ability."

Yamamoto nodded again, and then left her quarters. A sense of foreboding settled on her and she knew that he would not let it rest there. She was not comfortable with him finding out too much about her. Not yet. She didn't know enough about herself as it was.

* * *

Jason walked to the cramped wardroom on the _Shadow_ and entered. Typing in a frequency that he usually did not use, he waited as the vidlink rang. Five rings later, and an audio only link was established on his secure line. "The link is secure," assured Jason.

The vidlink flickered as the video pick up was turned on. He gritted his teeth, "Good day, President McQueen."

The president of the NorPac Confederation looked on, an eyebrow lifting in curiosity. "Colonel, I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Have you heard about the Secretary General?"

"Yes, I have," he said. _And likely before even _you_ did_, was his thoughts. "Madam President, I need information to complete a mission."

He only took a moment to think about it. There was no time to regret the invasion of privacy, but she was an unusual occurrence in his crew. "I need whatever information you can give me on Lieutenant JG Tracy Joanne Dasher."

Her brow creased, "That is an unusual request to make of a president, Colonel."

"Yes, however I have a distinct feeling that it cuts out the middlemen asking you," he pointed out, pacing a bit. "After all, Madam President, we did start out in the same career. Only you left the game much earlier than I."

Finally, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'll see what I can do. But I don't promise anything."

"Fair enough," he conceded. "Yamamoto out."

* * *

October 10th, 2034  
Manaus, Brazil

Katherine ate with the rest of the men in the mess. They were a swarthy bunch, and the mess was a rough establishment. Granted they did not allow internal conflicts and they were extremely professional. She was alone in her thoughts, however. Just last night on the news they had shown the current events. It was then she learned that Nathan had taken a heart attack. He was still alive, but they did not give many details.

_This is not good_, she reflected. If he didn't improve they would be discussing a temporary replacement, and while she knew that Robert Bridger was a capable stand in for his father they would soon look for someone else as that was just not his preferred area. Usually Acting Secretary Generals were Admirals or Generals.

And her name was at the top of the list.

If they flashed her face on the news, even just once, her cover would be blown and she would be as good as dead. There was no point stressing over it, but she had to plan for the possibility.

The next worry was that she had nearly forgotten herself here. Nearly drowned in the depths of her persona. While she could still pull off the role of Angel she knew now that she could not allow herself to slip back into the easy hole of hiding from herself.

* * *

October 12th, 2034  
New Cape Quest, Florida  
General Hospital  
VIP Care

Kristin Bridger had hovered at her husband's bedside since he had the heart attack. She prayed that he would pull through. His health had not been the same since he had nearly died from Lukahn's Syndrome. That had been where the original damage to his heart took place, she knew, and she hoped that now it would not kill him in the end.

Nathan had not awakened yet.

It had been six days and still he lay there unmoving like he was already dead. Her tears were exhausted and if he did die she knew she couldn't cry anymore. How much more could she mourn?

A hand settled on her shoulder and she looked up into Robert's face. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Any change?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He swallowed and looked out the window, half listening to the steady beeps of the heart monitor that told them that Nathan Bridger was still determined to live, even if he had not opened his eyes yet. She chewed her bottom lip, not sure what to say to his son. "You don't have to say anything, Kristin," he said softly, just loud enough to be heard.

A smile lit up her face, completely unbidden, "Stop reading my mind, Robert."

"Then don't think so loud."

A low moan ended the conversation as they both turned to face the bed. Kristin moved faster, hitting the call button on the side. "He's waking up," she said quickly, then terminated the connection when the nurse on the other end acknowledged her. "Nathan, can you hear me?"

A unintelligible mumble was the answer. She looked up at Robert who shrugged, clearly he hadn't caught what Nathan had said either. "Dad, I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up."

"Where...am..I?" he asked opening his eyes a crack.

"In a hospital in New Cape Quest," answered Kristin, mentally thanking God he had finally woken up.

His speech was not the clearest due the drugs used both to regulate his heart and for the extreme pain, but at least he could get his general thought across. "Dad, you gave us a scare," said Robert, sitting in a chair he pulled up to the side of the bed.

"When..." he broke off, creasing his brow in concentration.

Kristin touched his shoulder, "Don't try too hard, Nathan. Rest."

He looked over to her, his eyes clearly saying what he couldn't. Moments later those slid shut and his breathing slowed again into sleep. Robert looked over to Kristin, "How long is he going to be like this?"

"A while yet. His heart was damaged... and unfortunately once damaged always damaged. If you remember, it was also what almost killed him when he was ill with Lukahn's. That also went after his heart near the very end," she said quietly. "Unfortunately each incident involving his heart will only weaken it further. The drugs are used to take the stress off his heart. Unfortunately, they also leave him very disconnected and sleepy. But the rest is also very good for him. When he sleeps the workload on his heart is less than when awake. He will heal, but the process is very long."

"Will he have to step down as the Secretary-General?" asked Yamamoto from behind them.

Both Robert and Kristin jumped in surprise. "Jesus, Jason, could you not do that?" Kristin chided in a low whisper, although the tone of that whisper was very sharp.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto inclined his head in apology. "But I need to know."

"Why, so you can stop protecting him?" her voice still held its edge, and even Yamamoto winced.

"No, Mrs. Bridger," he shook his head. "A replacement will have to be picked, and until then an Acting Secretary General. If that comes to pass I will be sent to find her."

Robert and Kristin looked at him, and he sighed, and explained, "Admiral Hitchcock is at the top of the list to succeed as the Acting Secretary General."

Kristin inhaled in surprise, "But..."

"Exactly," Yamamoto answered Dr. Westphalen's unspoken question. "Which means I have to find the Admiral and return with her."

* * *

Lucas walked to the launch bay where the Specters were and was checking over his Specter when a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him around. He turned and saw Fredericks standing there. "Lucas, we need to talk."


	6. Faith, Hope, and Charity

Three things kept me from posting this as soon as I would have liked:

1) I had to get it beta'd.

2) Teresa's ideas were fantastic, but I had no idea for awhile on how to make it go from idea to form, and then how to make work with my own. Right now, they are pretty well all her ideas and all I'm doing is wording them into a story.

3) I was caught in the Great Blackout of 2003. I live in the middle of Northern Ontario, Canada and we were stuck without power for quite awhile. (I was chewing nails, other than the Internet, computers, and a lot of walking... or sex... there isn't much to do up here...)

* * *

Chapter Four_  
Faith, Hope and Charity_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: Unexpected Truth

* * *

October 12th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Launch bay

Lucas Bridger stood up from the Specter he was working on and looked at Fredericks. "What do we need to talk about Jess?"

Fredericks leaned up against the Specter and tried to find the words to convey her feeling that wouldn't be too harsh, yet be to the point. "Lucas. There is no gentle way to put this. I'm not ready for this."

"Ready for what?" he asked, then it dawned on him. "_Oh_. Our baby."

"Yeah, the baby," she pushed herself off the Specter. "Lucas, I don't how to put this, so I'll just say it plain. I don't want to have it. I'm not ready, and quite frankly, despite all of the bluster and brave face you're putting on, neither are you."

"Are you saying that you want to terminate the pregnancy?" he asked in a monotone.

"Lucas, look, I don't see another option..."

"I do, however," before she could open her mouth to protest, he continued. "Look, Jess, I can understand. It scares the daylights out of me too. But is it that child's fault? No. It's ours. Don't execute it for our mistake."

"Then what should we do?" asked Jess.

"Adoption is always an option," he said. "I know there is plenty of parents that would leap at the chance for a kid, but can't for some reason or another. If we aren't ready, then at least give someone else who is the chance."

He pulled her close. "Jess, if you are truly uncomfortable with the entire idea then I can understand. I can agree with you. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet either. And maybe that is the wisest thing to do. At least if we decide on adoption we have the chance to truly find out if we are ready or not."

She smiled, "Ready or not, here we come."

"Ready or not here we come."

* * *

October 13th, 2034  
Sao Paulo  
Brazil

He looked down from his office and then turned back to face the two others there. These two carried themselves like scientists. They were, except instead of saving lives they planned to take them. Harpe didn't like scientists as a rule, once they had nearly bankrupted him, but these had a most curious proposition.

Right now they were furious, "You carried your little vendetta too far, Mr. Harpe. You destroyed an entire island to get one man, who you _knew_ was not even there."

"Come now, Dr. Westling, it will bounce back. It was the price to pay to show the man that I was deadly serious," answered Harpe, settling himself into his chair. "And it showed that no matter where he goes, I can follow and destroy him at my whim."

"And just when is this _whim_ supposed to take place?" asked the other scientist, a young and attractive Hispanic woman by the name of Dr. Serrano.

"When ever the I decide it to be..." Harpe trailed off as a smaller shadow came bounding up the stairs and into the outer office. A few moments the boy came running in. "Ah, Dr. Westling, Dr. Serrano, meet my son, Michael Harpe."

"Hello, Michael," greeted Westling, then he turned to Harpe. "You said you did not have any family."

Harpe simply shrugged. "Michael is more of a godson, than my son by blood. It matters little. He is my son now," Harpe smiled gently at the boy. "Michael, you didn't say hello to our guests."

"Hi, I'm Michael," Michael, ever the little gentleman, held out hand to Serrano first.

"Jacqueline Serrano," greeted Serrano, shaking his hand.

Michael shook Westling's hand next, then pulled away as if he had been stung. Harpe stood up and walked over to Westling, "Forgive him. He has... a dislike for men he does not know. Someone close to your description killed his family."

Westling smiled as the shock wore off, and knelt down to Michael, "I am sorry to hear about your parents, Michael. I hope they rest well."

The boy only nodded warily, still clearly not trusting the man. When the two left the office, the woman turned to the man and said in Portugese, "I am sure I have seen the boy before from somewhere..."

"You have," confirmed Westling. "He's Michael Bridger. So that is what Harpe is up to... He will have to be watched. The boy likes you, see how far you can pursue this. Get close to him."

Serrano stopped walking, and smiled, "Yes sir."

* * *

October 13th, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
UEO Naval Base

Admiral Robert Bridger walked into his office and sat down behind the desk. Shortly after his vidlink chimed, "Sir, you have a call from a Jacqueline Carsire."

"Do I know this person? If I don't, I'm busy."

"No sir, I don't believe so, but she says it is extremely important. She told me to tell you about a mutual acquaintance by the name of Rho."

"Put her through."

"Sir?"

"Now, Lieutenant."

"Of course sir."

Moments later he saw the face of a vaguely Asian, maybe half Asian, woman. "Is this line secure?" she asked.

Robert flipped a switch, "It is now. How do you know Rho?"

"It's a long story, and I would prefer to tell you it in private. First, I must ask if it true that my daughter is in your Navy."

He creased his brows, "That would depend on who your daughter is."

"Ensign Tracy Joanne Dasher."

* * *

Robert was a bit impatient and it showed. He waited impatiently for the woman to show up at the park that she had wanted to meet him in. When she did she stopped and stared at him. "She looks like you more than me."

He turned to look at her, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"When the Chaodai had you did they take tests?"

Robert shuddered at some of the tests that they had taken. "Yeah. They told me it was to make sure I didn't have parasites."

"That is true, but also not entirely," the woman's accent was worse that Yamamoto's, she was _that_ Chinese. "They told me that she was still born. But I was not as stupid as that. A mother knows."

"Lady, you still haven't told me what's going on..."

"Admiral Bridger, they used your DNA to make Ping."

"Who?"

"Forgive me, that is Tracy's real name. Her real name is Rho Ping. You see, Ensign Dasher is your daughter."

* * *

PART TWO: Half-Truths and Mysteries

* * *

October 14th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
sea deck

Lucas paced. It was the only thing he could do after really thinking about what Jessica had been thinking about doing to their baby. He was glad that she had come to him. If it had been his own mother he knew that baby would have already been terminated by the time she said anything. It was still a shock though.

Darwin swam circles underneath the catwalk that Lucas paced on, sometimes sideways as if to look up at him. Finally Lucas sat with his legs dangling over the catwalk. Darwin came to a floating stop beneath him. "What would you do if your mate told you she didn't want the cub she was carrying?" he asked the dolphin, not fully expecting him to understand.

The jaw in the dolphin seemed to drop slightly. Lucas smiled slightly at the sight, knowing this to be something Darwin had picked up from humans to show shock. "Not want cub? Too _late_ now."

"Yeah, I know, eh? I guess it would be in your world. Can't get rid of babies like that."

"Too late anyway. Too far."

Lucas's eyebrows shot up. "Too far? As in too far along? Just how old is this baby, anyway?"

"Lucas..." he turned at the sound of Jessica's voice and he patted the place beside him and she sat down. "You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry? For you being scared? Jess, I'm scared too. For all intents and purposes I'm only twenty, not the thirty I am in reality. I'm too young to be a father..." Lucas looked down at the water. "If it were just me and you, I would have wanted you to terminate him or her."

"Her," came the positive voice of Darwin.

The two looked down at the dolphin, and it was Lucas who said, "Thanks, Dar, we were hoping for a bit of a surprise."

The dolphin slapped his tail against the water in frustration and swam out of the seadeck, likely going to look for Ben to bother. They waited until they were sure they were alone, and then Lucas continued, "Anyway, if I didn't have the support of my new family I would have not wanted her."

Fredericks leaned back, "Lucas, that's the other thing. I don't think I can handle being targeted simply because of who I married or what child I am carrying."

Lucas looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"But I can manage. There's one thing I noticed. No matter who is out there gunning for you there is an equally powerful ally willing to come to the aid of the Bridger's. And that last part I can handle," she nodded. "So long as the ally is closer than the enemy. Lucas, I'm a soldier. I can deal."

She reached out a hand and held his, "But I'm glad there is someone there willing to deal with me."

* * *

Dr. Westling was not happy to learn that Harpe had taken the boy. It would attract too much of the wrong type of attention too soon. He had been hoping that by the time anyone had noticed what was going on that it would be too late. But perhaps Serrano would be able to repair the damage.

But what to do with the boy?

* * *

October 15th, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
General Hospital

In the two days since the first time he had awakened, the world had become much clearer. While he still had moments where things just did not want to sink in and he needed people to repeat what they had said until he was sure he would remember, he could at least put a complete sentence together and hold an intelligent conversation.

Most of those conversations had been with Colonel Jason Yamamoto over the vidlink.

"But you still haven't found any trace of her," said Nathan Bridger.

"I am afraid not, Mr. Secretary," for a moment Yamamoto was silent. "Mr. Secretary, if I may say, it is a tremendous relief to see you recovered, even this much."

"You're the not only one relieved," agreed Nathan. "Keep me updated."

"Of course, sir. Have a good rest," with that the man's face disappeared from his vidscreen.

Nathan sighed and leaned back in the pillows. The room was a quiet room, sometimes a little too quiet. In those moments the infernal beeping of the machines that monitored him were a bit annoying. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard the soft footfalls of his son. Sometimes he was rather amazed that his son had learned to be that quiet, but still, the way his son walked was like fingerprints to Nathan, and he would always recognize him. Nathan opened his eyes again just as Robert walked into the room.

The look on his son's face was a somber one. "I was hoping I wouldn't wake you," he said quietly.

"You didn't."

Robert nodded silently, then sat down beside the bed. "Dad, what if I told you already got that granddaughter you want?"

Nathan creased his brows and cursed the drugs that caused his mind not to quite grasp the full meaning of what his son was asking him, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

His son shifted his weight in his chair, "Well, I just got an interesting piece of news, and unfortunately, you're the only one I trust enough, and that has the clearance, to ask the right questions of the right people to know for sure."

"I have a granddaughter, don't I?" asked Nathan.

"Well, it's not for sure. But possibly."

"That was a yes or no question, Robert," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me guess, a woman approached you and said that you're the father of her baby, and you're not sure of either possibility."

"Something like that," acceded Robert. "But not quite."

"Then what?"

"Well, remember when I was a slave I told you there were things I would rather not talk about?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, this is one of them," said Robert. "I just want you to listen and then give your honest opinion. When the Chaodai had me, they ran me through a bunch of tests. I think one of those tests pegged me as possibly psionic. Only I didn't know about that then."

Robert stood up from his chair and went to the window and looked down at the view to the sea, "I should have known that when I was called back and the others were not that it wasn't because I was the strongest or smartest. Okay, maybe there was the fact as well. The others were broken, too sick or too old. Or not the right gender..."

"Son, I can't help you if you don't get to the point..." Nathan prodded gently, knowing that it was a touchy subject.

His son walked back and slumped into one of the comfortable chairs. "I was drugged, I think. I can't remember too much of what happened... I know that I woke up shivering in the slave compound, not even with what little I had to wear on me. I kept wondering over and over what had happened."

Nathan remained silent, absorbing this.

"I found out two days ago that I was... I was forced to give samples so that they would have a reliable source of DNA for genetic tinkering. I'm not talking the same kind of Genetic Engineering that the GELFs came from either. I mean a type of genetic tampering that made normal fetuses more than normal..." Robert trailed off. "My daughter is one of these Genetic Engineered children. Dad, I need to know what happened. I need to know if it is true, or if this Carsire woman is lying to me."

* * *

Lieutenant JG Tracy Joanne Dasher reported to her shift on the tiny bridge of the _Shadow Warrior_. She saw that only the Colonel was there, and he came over to her as she came in, "Ah, Lieutenant Dasher. I have a new assignment for you."

She turned and lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of assignment?"

"I understand you are cleared to pilot Specters, but nothing larger than that. I have need of a new helms person since my last had to leave," he said. "Of course, that means more training."

"I'm up for it," she said.

"You know, you are an anomaly..." he said in a low voice, and she creased her brows. "You and I have a similar past, only I can remember my parents and lay claim to their name."

He let his folder fall open. In it was her service record, and, she saw, everything else that NorPac and the United States knew about her. It went back to about age fourteen, then stopped. She didn't have to look to know that there was nothing in it about her family or her parents. "Who are you, Lieutenant?" he asked, his voice growing cold. "I would say a spy, but you are not like other spies. No, I believe you are _hiding_ something. What would that be?"

"If you don't think I'm a spy, then what does it matter. I don't have a family, okay? I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents are..."

"That's a lie," he pointed out. "You know something of your past. Don't forget how trained I am. I can sense that you worried. I can see it as well."

He reached out and touched her face, pulling his hand away to reveal the tiniest bead of sweat. "Lieutenant... TJ... I must know for the safety of my team, and not only them, but also of the UEO. Are you a threat?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

His eyes thinned, and then he said, "No, you're not. How curious... Very well. TJ, I think you belong here more than you did on the _seaQuest_."

He walked away, leaving her on the bridge.

* * *

PART THREE: Take Nothing on Blind Faith

* * *

October 16th, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
General Hospital

"Pick any word that means 'not happening'," reiterated Nathan.

"But Mr. Secretary..." came the General's voice across the vidlink. "You are in the hospital from a heart attack. A replacement is needed. She is the best choice. We must tell the networks that she is missing... perhaps someone has seen her."

"I'm not saying that she isn't the best choice, or that I don't need a temporary replacement, but flashing her face across all the networks is not the best answer," he said. "No, I think Admiral Hitchcock is deep cover somewhere. If you flash her face all over the globe we blow that cover, Hell, we could even kill her."

A moment later the General turned back to the screen. "Are you saying that you have assigned Admiral Hitchcock somewhere?"

"I am not saying that," Nathan took a breath. "But I'm not saying that I _didn't_ do that either. Bridger out."

Nathan cut off the link and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt himself fall off that dark cliff into sleep and when he opened his eyes again, Kristin was there. "Good afternoon, Nathan," she said.

"Did I sleep that long?" he asked, smiling.

"You did," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. "But it was nice to see you sleep without all those machines attached to you. We came so close to losing you... again."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes using his left hand and noticed that the incessant bleeping of the machines was missing. He sighed in relief and leaned back and looked at his wife with slightly sleepy eyes. "I can't wait to get out of here," he pointed out. "But at least I won't have that constant _bleeping_ to keep me awake at night."

Kristin slid in beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. Tracing patterns on his chest with one finger she asked, "Nathan, what if I said that I don't think you can keep up with this anymore? That this is killing you, and I don't want to lose you?"

"I would say you are right. I had misgivings on whether I could handle the added stress. Now I know I can't," he took a breath and kissed the top of her head. "But I can't quit. The Chaodai are clamoring for a reason to move in on the other Confederations around them and only the UEO is holding them in check for now. If I leave the UEO without its leadership now the support that we are giving those others will crumble as the power grab begins."

She buried her head in his chest, and he took a breath, "If I had a bit more help from the Admiralty I would not have to work so hard... but I'm unfair. Robert tries but he can only do so much. We need Katherine... and no one knows where she is."

* * *

October 16th  
En route to Sao Paulo, Brazil

Katherine Hitchcock stared out the aircraft's window as the jungle swept beneath her. Those who had survived the trip down the Amazon River had been bundled into the plane after a few day's rest, and further testing. She knew what was happening, perhaps more than the others, as she had been chosen as the group's 'Sergeant', and as such was their nominal leader in battle.

So far they showed every sign of following her but she knew that if she slipped up just once they would be at her throat. Idly, she remembered the _Delta IV_ sub that Marilyn Stark had commanded so very long ago when Nathan Bridger had first taken command of the _seaQuest_ and wondered just how different her situation was to this.

Likely not much.

Her command had also depended on how much of an iron fist it took to lead the others. Hitchcock hoped that she had just enough of that ruthlessness in her to keep these from her throat. Finally the jungle gave way to houses, and the houses to city scape. Yet the plane flew on. Finally she could see the offshore city -- an entire city built on what used to be the docks but were now platforms.

_Of course_, she thought. _Only one man in all the world would have both the money, and the hatred to try to destroy the Bridger's like this_...

... Geoffrey Harpe...

* * *

Harpe watched as the plane touched down on the landing strip and taxied to the small outbuilding. In this building all those who had passed the final test now would be immunized to stand up to the strain of virus that Dr. Westling had made. Soon, Harpe would walk into the new world not only a rich man, but able to truly enjoy it as Westling had promised that he could also restore some semblence of youth to his deteriorating body.

He was not a stupid man, nor was he gullible. No, if he had been either his empire would have crumbled in its infancy if had ever been realized at all.

Harpe had needed proof to actually fund Westling's own ambitions, and proof he had. His rheumy cough was gone as if it had never been, and he could actually walk straight. Now he also had Michael... a son to rule all this after him.

Ah, that brought that wonderful boy to his mind. Actually meeting the child had changed his plans some. Originally, he had planned to have Westling use Michael as one would use a lab rat, but Michael had grown on him. And the more he thought of Michael as his son, the one he should have had, the more he became Michael Harpe. Now the _thought_ of hurting the boy was painful.

At first Harpe had chided himself for taking on a useless child, but then Michael had revealed his strange gifts with people, and the prospect of having a psychic who was staunchly loyal to him was _very_ attractive. Likely, even if he knew his parents and grandparents still lived, that life would not interest him anymore. Now he led a life not wanting of anything, including a father that he could always access.

Harpe smiled at that thought. It was simply amazing that in the aim of destroying the Bridger's how that irony had worked itself out. Michael was his now, and would always be.

He returned his attention to the outside, but he saw he was too late to see this newest batch of mercenaries enter the outbuilding. Oh well, there would other times.

The door to his office opened, and he turned to see Michael standing there, his small hand on the door knob, "Father, Anna said you had returned."

"Yes, I have," Harpe knelt down and spread his arms with a wide smile. "I have missed you, and I promise the next time I will take you with me."

Michael ran to him and his embrace and held the older man close for the longest time. Then he looked up at him, innocent sapphire eyes against steely grey ones. "You promise?" he asked with an air of someone not always taken along.

"Yes, I do," assured Harpe, smiling at the irony again.

* * *

Michael watched as the older man walked out of the room and then sat down on the floor in frustration. He knew that his 'father' hid the truth from him. He had known since the beginning.

Geoffrey Harpe was a very bad man.

Granted, as bad as he was he was rather nice. And weren't bad men supposed to mean? That always happened in the stories he read. Evil people were cruel. So far he had not seen anything particularly cruel about Geoffrey. Just... something seemed awful _off_ about the man. About this entire place.

Michael knew that often Geoffrey lied to him and usually those lies centered around his family. Often Michael could read a cold hatred whenever the issue was raised. But he hid it well. Before Micheal was sure it was to convince him that Geoffrey was a trustworthy person. But now there seemed to be a mixed emotion around it.

It confused the boy who was barely old enough to understand the full import of the word evil, but enough to know that even if Harpe was being nice to him now he may not be in the future. Maybe even the very near future.

So Michael hid his own secret.

Unfortunately, with no way to even confirm that his parents still lived he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't really allowed to contact anyone else so asking for a vidphone call anywhere was out of the question. But there had to be another way.

Michael looked around his room and then padded over to his computer.

Turning it on he did something he had seen Lucas do millions of times when he didn't want his signal to be tracked. Flinching away from the computer as if expecting it to explode in his face he was greatly relieved to see that it had worked. He was on the Net and likely not able to be traced.

Now that he was on he ran a search on the name Bridger.

Reading that his grandfather had suffered a heart attack, Michael stopped, able to only stare at the screen in shock. The island had burned to the ground. His home had been destroyed. Harpe had not lied to him in that. But he had lied to him in something. But what?

Ah.

There it was.

His parents still lived as his father had been promoted... promoted? Promoted to Admiral. "Too cool," whispered Michael.

That meant Dad would be home more. Like Grampa before the UEO made him the Secretary General.

He sighed and then signed up for a webmail account, lying about his age while he was at it. No webmail service had let those under thirteen get accounts without parental permission since the nineties, and recently they decided that since there was no way to confirm that permission that no one under the age of thirteen be allowed to have accounts.

He typed out his email to Lucas's hacker email address. Lucas would know what to do.

Michael quickly turned off the computer and went back to bed. Harpe, for some reason, did not want Michael to know that his parents were still alive. That familiar feeling spread over him.

* * *

October 17th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Patrolling the equatorial Atlantic

Lucas entered his shared quarters and started up his computer. Deciding to check his 'Frankenstein' account he was really surprised to see a message from someone named 'Lorien'. _Who the heck is Lorien_? he wondered.

Probably some new hacker that was trying to impress him. Lucas was about to delete it when an odd instinct told him to check it. Opening it he saw a picture of Michael in a very opulent room. Lucas read the message.

_Lucas_

_If you got this then it worked. Is my Grampa ok? I hope so. I want to come home. I don't where here is, but I know who keeps me here. His name is Geoffrey Harpe._

_Michael_

Lucas leaned back in his chair, eyes wide in shock. For all the chances that this was some sort of hoax he had a feeling that it was not. "Oh my God," breathed Lucas, knowing that this had been the break that they had all been praying for. He hit the communicator button, "Commodore, I have something you may be interested in."

Ben Krieg's voice answered, "What?"

"Meet me in the wardroom and I'll show you."

"Fine."

Lucas printed the message and the picture then ran out of his quarters and to the wardroom. He charged in and saw the Ben was just about to sit at the head of the table. Lucas passed him the papers. Ben read them over and said, "Is this for real?"

"As for real as I know it to be," answered Lucas.

"And what if it's a hoax?"

"Ben, I know it looks suspicious, but trust me, I just have this feeling about it all," answered Lucas, and then he saw the look on Ben's face. "I know it is. Call it a hunch."

"So this _Lorien_ is Michael?"

"It stands to reason. Cap... I mean my Dad had a collection of original hardcover books. The entire collection of Tolkien. The man can almost speak Elven, and you know how he is with other... real... languages," said Lucas. "Lorien is a reference to Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah, so?"

"Michael is as into Lord of the Rings as Nathan is," said Lucas. "Come on, Ben, please. We know Harpe hates him."

Ben held up his hand in acquiesce. "Okay, I get it. I'll notify Robert," he touched the communications pod and called the bridge. "Commander O'Niell, have Lieutenant Johansen get contact with Admiral Bridger. We just had the largest break in our case."

"Yes sir."

* * *

New Cape Quest  
Bridger's home

Cynthia set up the last of the decorations before her mother Kristin helped her off of the ladder. "Are you sure this looks okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Cindy, it looks fine," answered Kristin, rolling her eyes. "Nathan wouldn't like it too over the top anyway."

"I just want to give him a reason to smile," she said, then she sat in one of the chairs and began to cry. "Oh, Mom, I just don't understand why this kind of thing must happen to us. Hasn't our family gone through enough already?"

A car door opened, and then shut. Cynthia dried her eyes and then composed herself just as Robert and Nathan walked through the door. Nathan took in the decorations and he smiled as he read the banner stretched across the living room wall, "Welcome home Nathan."

Cynthia hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, it's just the four of us..."

She trailed off and there was an uncomfortable silence that a moment later Nathan broke, "I'm sure he's okay. We would have heard by now if he wasn't."

She nodded and he walked into the decorated living room, "I can't believe you did this just for me..."

The vidlink chimed for attention and Robert walked over to it and hit the accept button. The picture was fuzzy and sometimes even cut out entirely. But it was the audio that was the most important, "Bobby... it's Katie."

"Katie?" Robert said quickly. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Sao Paulo, Braz... it's... Harpe. He's behind it... don't have much time. Will try to... later," and then the connection with Katherine Hitchcock was gone.

Nathan looked over to his son, "Sao Paulo."

"The location of the Harpe Enterprises headquarters," finished Robert.

Kristin broke in, "Will it ever be over between Harpe and you, Nathan?"

"I don't think so," answered Nathan. "Only when one of us is dead."

* * *

Katherine closed the link down and looked around to make sure no one had seen her contact the Bridger's. In fact, even if someone had they would not have seen anything as she had disabled the visual interface unit. She stood up, wiped off her prints, but as she was turning to walk away, she was spun around by a man who took a hold of her wrist. In her most threatening voice she said, "Let me go."

That voice died when she regarded William Shan. "What the Hell are you doing here?" they demanded in a whisper, and in unison.

"Getting to the bottom of things," answered Shan, then he turned to her. "Now, your turn."

"Same thing," she said. "For some reason, he's culling top of the line mercs. I managed to make it through his boot camp."

"I'm a technician," answered Shan, then he looked uncomfortable. "You know, us being here alone is going to raise questions if anyone..."

Luckily, Hitchcock had extremely good hearing and she pushed Shan into the wall and covered his mouth with hers, also running her hand up his shirt. In surprise he reacted by wrapping his arms around her. When the two men came around the corner they saw them and then turned and walked back around the other way. "Well, so much for them asking awkward questions," pointed out Shan.

* * *

PART FOUR: Hope Passing

* * *

October 17th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Wardroom

In the former tours, when an Admiral was on the vidscreen, with the Secretary General just behind him in the same room, the atmosphere was a bit more formal. While it was not an easy, nor was it relaxed, never in UEO history had so many first names been used...

"It's not as if she can't take care of herself, Ben, but she must have had a reason for contacting us," pointed out Robert Bridger.

"Not saying she didn't. I just would like to know why I'm being sent to Sao Paulo with orders to be covert about it," Krieg returned.

"Because if the _seaQuest_ shows up there he will know that we have figured him out," answered Nathan Bridger. "And her life will be in greater danger because then he's going to go on high alert. If you send any sub in close, send the _Avenger_ or the _Shadow_, preferably Yamamoto because his sub attracts less attention as it's an older Ohio class."

"I'll send Yamamoto, he's more of an expert in this than us," said Krieg, thinking. "He has a new little fighter sub he's itching to try out."

"They're not new," said Nathan. "They're just modified Stingers. I saw the design myself. I'm glad they finally realized that Lucas and Katie's sub actually is better than the Specter."

"I'll agree on that, except I never could figure out where you could put weaponry on the Stinger," said Krieg with a shake of his head.

Of all the irony. Send in her own sub to save her. Lucas would just love this. "When we get there what is our orders?" asked Krieg.

"Extract William Shan. He's been there since Dad got the book from Harpe, so he should have some information for us. In the very least a way in," Robert looked down at the papers on his desk. "The place is a fortress and from what we understand, it's getting more like that every day. Something is going on..."

"We already know part of it," Krieg said. "Michael is definitely there, sir, Ensign Bridger received an email from a hacker known as Lorien. When he opened it he discovered that the hacker Lorien was in fact Michael."

Robert leaned in, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Nathan.

Krieg answered, "You called us just as we were about to call you, sir, that's why. We only just found out today and we wanted to be sure that is was in fact Michael. Lucas believes that it is."

"Has there been any more contact from him?" asked Robert anxiously.

"Not yet," answered Lucas. "But I emailed him back to acknowledge. And to reassure him that we would move heaven and Earth to get him out."

"Thank you, all of you," said Robert. "We knew he was still alive, but this is news that we didn't expect. That means he has some measure of freedom. You have your orders."

With that the connection broke and Krieg leaned back in the chair. That weight that came with command seemed to weigh more than ever before. He turned to his executive officer and reflected, _How much things have changed... I wonder how he feels about all this_...

"Should I take this to Lieutenant Piccolo and tell him to ready his Specter Wing?" asked Commander Tim O'Niell.

"Yes and no," answered Krieg. "Tell him to ready the Wing, but the rest is classified. The longer we can keep the knowledge of where Admiral Hitchcock is the better her chances of survival are."

O'Niell nodded and left Krieg to obviously heavy thoughts. As he closed the wardroom door O'Niell shook his head. Ever since they had returned to Earth the normally gregarious Krieg had only grown more serious. Granted, he still had his moments, but this made Tim wonder what they had missed in those ten years. What could have made Krieg so damn depressed all the time?

Shaking his head in regret he walked towards the Specter Launch Bay. It was amazing to think in one short moment O'Niell would have given his current rank and position to go back ten years in time and choose a different fate. But there was no way such a thing was possible, and quite frankly, what if what could have happened was worse that what was happening? Would he want that?

He missed the first tour where all he had to do was translate what others said and try to remain sane between Ortiz and Krieg. When the only one with any depressing secrets was the Captain, and Doctor Westphalen who usually was chewing out Ford.

Tim stopped walking for a second, gripping the folder in his hand. It was amazing how close the bridge crew had grown in only two tours. When Captain Bridger retired it was hard enough, but when everyone had heard that Jonathan Ford had been killed in a random terrorist bombing was enough to tear his heart out. It was like losing a brother.

He took two complete breaths with his eyes closed and wondered when that jabbing sadness would stop. Opening his eyes he continued.

Turning the last corner into a flurry of activity he stopped dead to just watch. Tony stood off to the side as the pilots scurried into their assorted cockpits and sealed them. One by one, green lights went off above the launchers. Tony hit the stopwatch as the last 'ready' light switched on. As everyone came out of their cockpits, Tony shook his head, "Now, you all know it is imperative that when tells us 'go' that we be in the water. Someone tell me why, then, it takes a full thirty seconds for the quickest of you to be battle ready?"

Of course there was no forthcoming answers.

"Now, then," said Tony. "We are going to work on this until the slowest of you turtles can do this in under fifteen seconds, which is standard. Then we are going to get it under ten seconds. Do you know why?"

Lucas held up his hand, "Because Kimura's group on the _Avenger_ can do it in under twelve seconds?"

"No, Bridger, because if we don't get out there fast enough there is no point to us being here, and by then the _seaQuest_ is dead in the water," Tony turned to regard Lucas Bridger, and caught sight of O'Niell standing there. "Now, keep at it. Dismissed."

Tony walked up to O'Niell, "Can I help you sir?"

"Well, I was coming here to tell you to be battle ready for our next mission, but as you are ahead of me, as usual," O'Niell smiled at Tony. "I guess I'm not needed..."

If Commodore Krieg was an indicator of how much things had changed then Tony showed exactly that. _They grow up so fast_, mused O'Niell. Lieutenant JG Anthony Piccolo had come on board as a convicted criminal who couldn't even read. Now he was a respected officer who had a growing library of literary classics. "Not needed? Come on, man, that couldn't have been the only reason you came down here. What's up?" asked Tony.

"We're going into a touchy situation, and unfortunately everything else is classified. Just be ready to protect more than the _seaQuest_. Think the Gold Specs are up to it?"

"We're always up to what you put us to," answered Tony with confidence. "That bad, eh?"

"Not bad necessarily," answered O'Niell carefully. "Just that our present situation could be resolved soon."

Tony nodded and winked, "I know a few people on this team who would be very glad to hear that..."

O'Niell nodded, and then said, "I guess I should let you get back to what you were doing. My shift is due to start on the bridge. I'll tell Lieutenant Fredericks that you are really cracking down on sloppiness. I'm sure it will make her feel better."

Tony smiled, a touch on the sad side, "Tell her that whenever she feels ready to come back that we miss her leadership."

* * *

And I know that it was a rather abrupt end, but I have to thank everyone who is helping me finish this by giving me insight on what characters they would like to see more of, what they would like to see happen. I welcome that, as well as any Easter Eggs that you would like in here.


	7. Bridger's Grail

Slaps face to try and wake herself up

I have three RL jobs, plus one I volunteer my time to. Combine it all and the time I have to write these, or even read them, is very little. But I like having people who like _seaQuest_ (or even know what it is) to talk to.

Thank you to Psycholyzie for keeping me sane, and Kim Horner for giving me a chance to live on _seaQuest_ in her Role Playing Game (_seaQuest 2039_), and the use of her personal character TJ. Thank you to Rob Symons for telling me his persona (Yamamoto) is _Japanese_, not _Chinese_ (sorry!). Thank you to everyone at FF.N for the amazing reviews. Even when you don't like something, it's nice to have people who tell me in a logical reason (Hell, it even gives me something to watch out for!). I really appreciate it when I miss some of my quotation marks, LOL.

Oh well, time to have more caffeine....

* * *

Chapter Five_  
Bridger's Grail_

* * *

PART ONE: Forced Change

* * *

October 18th, 2034_  
Shadow Warrior_  
Crew quarters

TJ Dasher thought about the possibility that she had been discovered. It wasn't as if it was entirely impossible. It was just that she was hoping it would later, like after the Chaodai fell or were obliterated, whichever happened first. But now... no... that was too soon. If this came out soon they would be after her.

TJ shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to go back to that compound where she was more property than even the slaves were. The only difference was that she was worth money in research and was treated marginally better. Still, the slaves were watched less than she had been when growing up. Less was expected of the slaves as well. Every aspect of Ping's life had been carefully measured with failure not being an option if she wanted to live.

But she escaped that, and she was in no hurry to return.

This, unvariably, brought her thoughts back to her mother, Xiang Suni. While the puzzle was why TJ had the surname Rho instead of Xiang, she usually did not dwell on it too much. Maybe someday she would find out...

* * *

Xiang Suni, now Jacqueline Carsire, was a shy woman who only ever wanted a child of her own. In hindsight, she knew that it was incredibly naive to trust the government lab to give her a child.

When she had discovered she was pregnant she had carefully ignored the added surveillance in her life. As it grew more and more invasive, only then had she begun to question it. Then the other women who had also allowed themselves to be artificially inseminated by this lab began to miscarry, all of Suni's mental alarms went off.

She was one of the few who carried to term.

Giving birth to the child she had named Ping was one of the greatest joys in her life, up until a few hours later when she realized that she had not been allowed to hold Ping in her arms. Suni remembered demanding her baby, and the heartbreak when the nurse told her that Ping had been stillborn.

But a mother knew.

And Suni began to go underground and have searches made. The sacrifices she had made were all worth it when she learned that Ping was now a ward of the lab, but under the name Rho Ping, not Xiang Ping as she ought to have been.

With what little family remained who was willing to help a woman so desperate as to have relations and a child, not to mention a daughter instead of a son, she began to plan for a way to rescue Ping from the compound. Two years later mother and daughter were reunited, and smuggled to the United States by the now defunct CIA. A friendly blonde woman... Suni struggled to remember her name... ah, yes, Terry McShane... had made sure that they were comfortable in their safe house.

Suni could not speak any English at all, but Ping picked it up so fast... and she was only three years old. It was then that they realized Ping's true potential. McShane had taken care of the rest, even seeing to Ping's education and Suni's English lessons. After they were well enough educated, McShane brought them their new identities.

Unfortunately, Ping and Suni were not to be together as family in the States either. Suni was named Carsire and Ping became Dasher. McShane explained that it would more difficult for the Chaodai to trace them back if they did not have the same name.

So it stayed.

Soon Ping began to only answer to Tracy, then TJ. After that point she left Suni to begin her new life and Suni lost track of her.

Until now -- until she was shown in the background on the news working as part of the _seaQuest_ crew. Suni had rejoiced in finding her daughter but quailed at knowing that at times the _seaQuest_ skirted Chaodai territory. What if they were stilling looking for Ping? She could end up in their hands again and then Suni did not know if she could continue.

But Suni was a smart woman, and grew up in the hacker generation, and learned that Rho's real name was _Bridger_. Seeing a vid of Robert had made her breath catch. How much she could see of Ping in that face. The same strength, those same sapphire eyes that seemed to be passed down from father to son in that family, and now to daughter. Ping had lucked out, really, in being born to such a high born and prestigious name. Xiang was really nothing in comparison. And thinking on that, Suni felt privileged to have carried that child.

* * *

Robert walked on the beach that their home was on. He had allowed a mere slip of a girl to be put under Yamamoto's command. Yamamoto was extremely young as well, so he supposed that under his command was a good place as any. But what really rankled him was that he never had sensed his daughter... and she had been right under his nose the entire time.

Now that he thought of it he could see it.

Which was kind of late now to notice. A short moment later he realized that someone else was walking beside him. He turned to see that it was Cynthia. "You brood almost as much as your father does."

"Do I really," he answered, a smile alighting on his face almost against his will. "I have a lot to think about..."

"Sometimes, lately, I think this new rank has added too much on top of what was before," she said, tilting her head to the side in thought. "I think, even though I like having you home at the end of the day like normal people, that you were more relaxed a rank lower."

"I think you're right..." conceded Robert. "It's not an easy job. But without Katherine I have to do it. And I won't say I like it either, even though I like coming home every night instead of a bunk on a ship, only to come home on leave. I won't tell you that without her the UEO seems diminished. But I will tell you that coming home makes it worth it."

* * *

October 19th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Off the coast of Brazil, near Sao Paulo

Lucas Bridger was so absorbed in his studies that he never noticed that JJ Fredericks had snuck up behind him. Fredericks watched, and also read over his shoulder, the textbook he was reading. The irony was that he was reading about the Livingston Trench Incident. "I would have thought that living it would have been better than reading it," she pointed out. "For your studies, anyway."

He jumped in surprise, "Jess! When did you... How did you...?"

"Two minutes ago, and you were so wrapped up in that book that you never even heard me come in," she answered, with half a smile on her face. "So how are they going?"

"Fine," he answered, rubbing his eyes. "And I wasn't there at Livingston. Only the aftermath."

"I see," she slipped out of her uniform and into her sleepwear.

Lucas was eying her, and she said, "What?"

"You're showing."

"Huh?"

"Showing. As in you are beginning to look pregnant," he spelled out. "I was wondering why Darwin said it was too far along to abort. Now I see what he meant."

Fredericks laughed nervously, "That dolphin is entirely too smart for his own good. Why can't he find a mate instead of watching us go through everything?"

Lucas shrugged his lack of knowledge on that subject. "Anyway, the only person that anything to do with Livingston Trench was Captain Ford when he relieved Captain Stark. Thirteen months later when Captain Bridger took command was when I saw the aftermath," Lucas shuddered, then frowned. "I miss those days."

She turned and saw the melancholy look on his face, and he explained, "I was only fourteen, except they all thought I was sixteen. It was... more carefree. Not that Nathan wasn't strict. He was... but things were different after. Even the second tour didn't seem the same."

Fredericks sat down beside him, "Would you trade today for those?"

"No," he shook his head. "I may miss them, but I would not want to lose today."

Their moment of quiet was broken when over the All Call came Mara Johansen's voice, "All Gold Spec Wing personnel to Specter launch bay. All Gold Spec Wing personnel to Specter launch bay."

He smiled sadly, "I think that's me."

Fredericks kissed him lightly on the cheek as he stood up to leave. "Go kick some ass for me," she said as he left their quarters.

Lucas ran down the corridors to the Specter Launch Bay, which was purposely close to his quarters. All Specter pilots had the quarters closest to the launch bay, it was that much quicker for them to get to their duty when called like this.

Running into the launch bay he reflected as he grabbed his helmet and suited up, _I'm going to kill Tony if this is one of his drills_...

But he saw that even Tony was fully suited up and strapping on his helmet and PAL headset. "Okay everyone, this is the real thing. Keep sharp," yelled Tony over the pandemonium.

Lucas slid into his Specter and quickly ran through the pre-launch checks. Once everything went green, which, he was pleased to note, was in just under nine seconds, he hit the launch button. As usual the Specter dropped into the water of the moonpool with a splash and it sunk under the water as the twin engines caught and also propelled him out of the ship. All this took only twelve seconds, including the checks.

Outside it was dark and quiet, but knowing how quickly that could change Lucas kept one very attentive eye on sensors and his other out the canopy. A few short moments later he saw Tony's Specter and he said, "Lieutenant, all quiet. Continuing patrol."

"Very good, Ensign," acknowledged Piccolo. "Reports tell us that we are leading an extraction attempt. Our objective is smoke screen."

"Aye, sir," said Lucas.

"Gold Third, report!" barked Tony.

"Speeder launched, sir, and I am following it in," answered Dagwood.

"Silver leader, report," said Tony.

"Bogey activity just over the ridge, Gold Leader," responded Lieutenant Commander Heiko Kimura.

Sometimes Lucas wondered why Kimura was Silver Leader and not the Gold when she clearly outranked both Fredericks and Piccolo. But as the Gold Leader had to be on _seaQuest_, which she wasn't, Lucas let it slide. In the water, what the Gold Leader ordered was what everyone did. Suddenly the six of his sensor grid went red with bogies. "Gold Leader, we have bogies on our six," relayed Lucas.

"I see them," answered Tony. "Scramble!"

All formation ended as the Specters left off, except for the escort for the Speeder, and went after the bogies. While the _seaQuest_ crew, nor that of the _Avenger_, fired any shots, the mass of them in the water kept the bogies from getting close to the Speeder. It was a very strange Specter battle as the bogies tried to get around the Specters to go after the Speeder, but were physically blocked by the Specters, all without firing a shot. It was a delicate dance called Chicken, and more than few of the bogies were sunk, with their pilots ejected, from mere collisions. Unfortunately, some of the Gold and Silver Wing had the same fate.

It was only a matter of time before the Harpe fighters became aggressive, and both Wings held their breath for it to happen.

The Speeder sped to the ridge, and up to the shallows.

Finally, the Harpe fighters began to fire on the Specters.

Luckily, the military trained personnel reacted too fast for any major hit to land this early into the battle. Over the PAL, Lucas heard the orders from the bridge, "All Specters, use whatever force necessary to protect that Speeder."

With that clearance to fire, the real battle broke out.

* * *

Fredericks tried to sleep, but knew she would not be able to. Even though she was not on duty the instinct that told her she should be doing something was too ingrained. Finally, she gave up and got dressed in her uniform and ran to the bridge. Getting off the Mag-lev, she came in the clam doors and ran to the lead Helm position. "I have the helm," she ordered the other Lieutenant out and she slid into the place vacated.

Ortiz stepped behind her, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Lieutenant?"

"Old habits die hard," she replied.

A niggling thought crept into her mind before she could shove it aside, mostly because she knew it was a question asked by all: _When was her due date_? She gritted her teeth at the mid-March date. It meant she was just over four months pregnant-- and still on very active duty.

And now in the middle of a battle.

_Too late now_... she realized, knowing that really, the baby was safer with the best of the best at the helm, and the entire damn crew knew that.

She could hear the new sensor chief's voice call out, "There's a ship behind us!"

"Helm, bring us around," came Krieg's order. "Prepare the countermeasures but hold your fire."

Fredericks pulled on the yoke and reflected that the _seaQuest_ was a whole other fish to pilot when compared to a Specter. "Coming around, sir," her clear voice rang out across the bridge.

"Sensors, what have we got?"

"One Ohio class sub, backed up by two Dragna class," answered Lieutenant Anna Maria Serrano, the new sensors chief.

"On screen," ordered Krieg.

The forward screens lit up with Loner's data. The Ohio class was an older type sub, older than even the Deltas, but most found their plodding abilities more reliable. Combined with the fact that you could get one extremely cheap... it made for a inexpensive but effective flotilla if you had the money or the inclination.

Which, unfortunately, Geoffrey Harpe had both.

Ben Krieg knew that fact intimately. In the first tour the _seaQuest_ had enough encounters with Harpe to last a lifetime. Sure, it may have only been two major encounters, but those two encounters resulted in enough death, destruction, or both, that it made most people sick to their stomachs. But even given all of that, he never really thought that Harpe could be so...

...Evil...

Most felt that he was simply greedy. Well, there was that too. Harpe was always looking for a way to turn a profit. Once he even managed to severely anger and hurt Bridger, and even make a profit. Then he simply faded from view. Krieg had assumed that it was because, in the end, Nathan Bridger had put him in his place.

_Should have known the old bugger wouldn't let us get off that damn easy_, he reflected. _How stupid of us to think that he would just fade away into the background. People like him don't fade away_.

But he couldn't allow himself to be distracted like that in the middle of a battle where he was needed to focus and come up with strategy to defeat the enemy and bring home Hitchcock.

Nathan may have recovered from his heart attack, but he would not be returning for awhile yet.

Now Serrano turned to him, "Sir, the Ohio is preparing to fire on the Speeder. They are ignoring us."

"Run interference and fire countermeasures the second they fire their torpedoes,"

It was kind of funny the way it worked out when that was completely unnecessary as the Ohio exploded before it could fire anything...

* * *

PART TWO: The Unexpected Package

* * *

January 14th, 2022  
Off the continental ridge near Florida  
Unnamed Submarine

"You don't have to do this!" exclaimed Nathan Bridger to the AI version of himself.

"But I must," answered the computerized version of himself. "What would happen if someone else tried to alter me? Could you imagine the destruction then? I have to do this..."

Another, more neutral synthesized voice stated in a monotone, "Fifteen seconds until self destruct."

"You should go," came the sadder voice of the AI of Bridger.

The real one, made of flesh and blood, looked one last time at the perfect copy of himself. So perfect that it had become real, if trapped in a metal shell. It eerily reminded him of an old series of books my Anne McCaffrey about ships that were real people. Capable of feelings... of pain... and of compassion. This ship was one of those, and it was committing suicide to protect a world it loved.

But he did so as he ran for the Stinger so as to get off before it, _he_, took him with it.

The other watched the man leave. Once he was sure that the flesh and blood version of himself, one that had to endure years without Carol and Robert... how fresh those wounds were that they threatened to tear him apart!... leave to not join him in destruction.

"Ten seconds until self destruct..."

If he could live with the pain, and the knowledge that he could make mistakes that cost lives, how different was this tin can he was forced to call a body? Not much, really, in fact, if he was not caught, no one would be the wiser...

"Five seconds until self destruct...."

In nano-seconds, as his computerized brain only took that, the plan formed.

"...Four..."

"Computer, rig the cloaking,"

"Cloaking rigged," came that same monotone answer, and in the same breath. "...Three..."

"Program half our complement of torpedoes to fire, and then self destruct in one second from firing," he ordered.

"Programmed," came the voice. "....Two...."

"Fire."

A slight rumble was the answer. "...One..." came the monotone.

"Disengage self-destruct and _cloak_!"

"Self destruct cancelled."

The lights lowered as the ship literally disappeared off sensors and out of visual sight. _Now you see me, now you don't_... he thought in amusement. At that precise moment the torpedoes exploded off his bow. _That should convince the _seaQuest _of our destruction_...

While that had _hurt_, he knew that he could likely trade something for repairs. And really, he hadn't taken that much damage. Probably only a few dents. Nothing a HR probe could not fix...

* * *

October 19th, 2034  
Off the coast of Brazil_  
seaQuest DSV_

A few of the crew of _seaQuest_ stared at the new ship entering the fray. It was a small ship, only at most two hundred and fifty feet long, but flattened to look something like a manta ray. The black hull was unique, and showed years of use and perhaps even some abuse, but all in all, it was in decent shape.

It was Ortiz who said it, "I don't believe it..."

"What is that?" asked Krieg.

"That, if I'm not mistaken," Ortiz looked at what the sensors were showing in front of Serrano as he looked over her shoulder. "Ironic... That's the ship whose AI was programmed after Captain Nathan Bridger."

A few others groaned. "Didn't it self-destruct?" asked Dagwood.

"I could have... oh, I remember asking myself about that... I kind of thought that explosion was too small for a ship its size," said Ortiz. "I just didn't add it all together until now. That bloody _faker_!"

While Ben was feeling a bit left out, he managed to piece together what was going on, and it intrigued him. "Lieutenant Johansen, open a secure channel to that sub... uh... what is it called?" Krieg asked Ortiz once he had finished relaying his order.

"Don't know," answered Ortiz. "I don't think anyone really had a chance to name it before it, er, _he_ escaped the compound."

A few moments later, on the small screen in front of the command chair, Krieg found himself face to screen with the AI of Bridger. One still brown eyebrow lifted in curiosity, "You're not my counterpart."

"Uh, no," answered Krieg. "I'm Commodore Benjamin Krieg of the _seaQuest_ battle group under the command of Admiral Robert Bridger of the UEO. And you are?"

The look on Bridger's face was priceless. _It's like telling him his son is alive all over again, and this time _I_ have that pleasure_... realized Krieg. "The last time I spoke to anyone from the _seaQuest_, Robert was dead," Bridger finally answered after a few moments. "I would ask you to explain, but I see we are a bit busy... perhaps after you could tell me what has happened."

"That would be my pleasure, sir," answered Krieg. "_seaQuest_ out."

"I look forward to it as well, _Grail_ out."

_Grail_. Now at least they had a name to call the ship other than 'the ship who carries the AI version of Bridger'. "Serrano, enter the _Grail_ into our database under independent allies."

"Aye sir," came her answer. "The _Grail'_s position will now be highlighted in battle."

"Status of our extraction team?" asked Ortiz.

* * *

Keeping an eye out for bogies was not an easy job at the best of times. When there were none, it was a boring job that required his complete attention. When there were bogies, the stress level was sky high, but so was the adrenal rush that accompanied the dogfights.

Ensign Lucas Bridger was in the middle of such an adrenal rush.

The Speeder, piloted by Lieutenant JG Anthony Piccolo, was hard pressed by the drones sent by Harpe's people to stop them. Shortly thereafter they broke through and then were only chased by said drones.

"Keep sharp, Franky," came Tony's voice in Lucas' ear.

"Aren't I always?" asked Lucas as he banked the Specter hard to port and then sent it into a barrel spin to avoid enemy fire. "Whoo hoo! Add one to my dance card!"

The drone sparked as his lasers tore across it's bow, disabling its sensors and therefore rendering it useless. Finally the Speeder beached and Lucas only had to lead the others in hit and run maneuvers. For awhile he saw the drones begin to slack off, then as the Speeder came into view and Tony said, "Mission accomplished. Head home."

Suddenly the water filled with drones. "Hey did it get crowded down here?" asked one crewman.

"Rock and roll, people. We have to get the package delivered," relayed Tony.

"Roger that," acknowledged Lucas. "Dasher, flank my ten at just under ten degrees below."

"Aye sir," came her calm voice.

"Bridger, this is Kimura, be careful, these drones are...." she trailed off. "I'm hit!"

Lucas looked over his shoulder to see her eject and then be picked up by another Specter that made a beeline straight for _seaQuest_. "Tony, Kimura's down."

"Shit," cursed Piccolo as he turned to face Katherine Hitchcock. "Ma'am, can I get you to take the stick while I get fire control?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," she answered as she moved to the pilots chair and took the controls while Tony took the weapons station.

Tony was impressed with her piloting skills. There was no doubt in his mind of what her top skills were...

The drones were so thick and there were so many of them that the water was impossible to see for the knot of subs. Hitchcock was not sure of even where the _seaQuest_ was... but she followed the Specters, letting them protect the heavy battle sub. Again and again, she tried to break through the interference to the seaQuest, but to no avail.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she finally could say, "_seaQuest_, this is Speeder shuttle three, we are coming in just under your port bow."

"Speeder three, this is _seaQuest_, we see you."

Tony saw one more Specter explode, and heard an anguished cry from Dasher, "Lucas!!"

* * *

Mara Johansen turned pale, "Sir, one more Specter is down, and we can't see if the pilot had enough time to eject."

"Which one?" asked Krieg.

"Specter Gold Two... Ensign Bridger sir..." she answered quietly, but yet the whole bridge seemed to fall into a sudden hush.

"Oh God no... Lucas..." came Fredericks strangled cry from the helm.

* * *

Hitchcock reacted as quick as she could, seeing the Specter's canopy crumple like a cracked egg and the air escape. "Lieutenant Piccolo!"

"Aye ma'am!" said Tony, knowing what she wanted him to do.

All Speeders had a waterlock on them, a port that worked like an airlock on a space ship that had the very same use. In there, Tony took an air tank with a mask for the rescue, and then he was in the water and swimming to the Specter. Thankfully, the drones seemed programmed to ignore biologics swimming in the water. Piccolo pried what was left of the canopy open, and pulled out the pilot before the Specter could sink below a safe depth. His breath caught when he saw the flash of golden blonde hair.

"Lucas..." he breathed.

Putting on the mask, but also noting that Lucas was not conscious, he swam back the Speeder. When the air cycled open, he dragged Lucas into the main part of the cabin.

"How is he Lieutenant?" Hitchcock called back to him.

"Not good. He's not breathing," answered Tony.

He took one deep, calming breath, and forced himself to remember his First Aid. First things first, he had to get Lucas breathing again. Gently laying Lucas flat on his back, and then setting his head so his airway was as open as possible, Tony opened Lucas' mouth.

Making sure his tongue was out of the way, and not choking him, Tony began to breathe for Lucas.

Three breaths in.

"Come on Lucas," said Tony, listening for a response.

Another three breaths in.

Tony again listened for a Lucas to start breathing on his own. Nothing.

Another three breaths, then one more for good measure. Still, Lucas didn't breathe. A thin thread of fear began to settle over Tony, and this time he started with the CPR on his chest to see if that helped. Again, Tony breathed into Lucas three times, and then waited.

Lucas coughed once, then when Tony rolled him to his side, vomited the seawater out of his lungs and stomach. A small moan when he had nothing else to throw up and Tony wrapped him in a blanket. "Thank God," breathed Tony, for the first time noticing a bit of dizziness not unlike that after blowing up one too many air balloons...

He saw that Lucas was, while thankfully breathing again, still not fully conscious. "Admiral, are we at the _seaQuest_ yet?"

"I am just docking now, Lieutenant. Was that Lucas I heard coughing?"

"Yes ma'am... I think he should be okay..." he trailed off. "But he still isn't conscious."

* * *

PART THREE: Tides

* * *

October 20th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Med bay

His eyes felt like they were gummed together and the pain was excruciating, but he could hear voices just out of his hearing range.

"... going to be okay?" asked a concerned contralto, one that seemed to make his heart skip a beat just hearing it.

"He should..." answered a lower voice, again the familiarity seemed just out of reach. "... be awhile until he wakes... much therapy..."

The voices dissolved into unintelligible murmurs, although he could still pick out who was speaking even if for some reason he could not remember who they were. Their voices, concerned, were still comforting in their presence.

But the grip on even this tenuous tie to consciousness slipped away like the tide on a beach, and he found himself slipping away from the voices into a blissful dark, and away from even the slightest discomfort.

Fredericks hovered at his bedside as his face cleared and he fell asleep again. Lucas had been in and out of consciousness the entire night. Dr. Joshua Levin came up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He took a nasty blow to his head, Jessica. That kind of thing takes time to recover from."

"What else?" she asked quietly.

"Well, he has two broken ribs and numerous bruised ones," answered Levin as he adjusted Lucas's intravenous drip. "The cut on his face looks twice as dramatic as it actually is and after the bruising goes down he should look halfway normal."

Suddenly, Levin smiled, "You know, I remember when a similar incident happened, and he was laid up in here too. He asked Dr. Westphalen if he would have a scar. When she answered, 'No, you will still have your baby face.' he answered, 'I don't want a baby face, I want a scar.'," Levin frowned then. "I think this time he's will get his wish unless he opts for some reconstructive surgery."

"Will he be at least recognizable?" she asked in concern, and a bit horrified.

"Oh yes, all he will likely have is the scar."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said as Levin left to see to Admiral Hitchcock, whom he had also kept overnight.

Fredericks sank into the chair beside the bed and leaned forward, holding Lucas's hand as she did so. "Lucas, don't you dare scare me like that again..."

Levin smiled as he walked over to another person he never thought he would see again after leaving the _seaQuest_ midway through the first tour. While she had been kept overnight, he had not the opportunity with the seriousness of Lucas's wounds to actually see her. He decided to keep it light, after all, she was someone that he had considered a friend while on board. "Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock..."

"Admiral, Doctor," she said, then opened her eyes fully. "Dr. Levin?!"

"Nice to see you too, Katie."

"Jesus..." she murmured. "This is a surprise. Now I'm glad they kept me. How long are you here?"

"The tour," he answered. "I'm the CMO this time around with Dr. Westphalen now being Dr. Bridger. I guess that would the proper term, eh? Who would have thought that? When I left I thought Bridger was still extremely withdrawn and not quite accepting that he was Captain. Now he's the Secretary General of the UEO, Kristin Westphalen is his wife, his son is alive and an Admiral, and, hey, so are you... and Krieg is the Captain!"

They turned quiet then and he said, "I'm sorry about Jonathan, Katie. You were always so close to him, and I think he to you. Even I could see that..."

She sat up on the bed, her expression hardening, "But I did find out who was responsible, I can't think of why he would want to blow up and entire restaurant to kill two people."

"Harpe hates Nathan Bridger," answered Levin, then he shook his head in sorrow. "But what kind of hate would force this kind of action even blows my mind."

Hitchcock nodded her agreement, "I find it excessive as well. Even when Harpe made all out taunts and threats, he made good on them. But he never simply killed someone out of spite then let us run around trying to figure out who did it. Things don't add up, and Shan tells me that it's bigger than just Harpe now."

"Bigger than just Harpe? What, are the Chaodai involved now?" asked Levin, then watched as her expression darkened. "You can't be telling me that Harpe got into bed with the Chaodai."

"I'm not," she said. "It's something I didn't even think of."

* * *

October 21st, 3034  
New Cape Quest, Florida  
Robert Bridger's home

The two Bridger stared at the screen as Hitchcock suddenly appeared on it. Both could see Levin and Fredericks in the background. Robert subtly let a sigh of relief escape, and saw that his father Nathan noticed. "Mr. Secretary, Admiral," she greeted. "Is this a secure line?"

"It is now," answered Robert.

"Admiral, it is about time you returned," said Nathan. "When can we expect you in person?"

"Commodore Krieg tells me that it won't be for another few days," she answered, then the austere mask dropped. "Nathan, it's good to see you up and around. I was worried for awhile. Robert, it's good to see you too, and it's about time you became an Admiral."

"I'm only a Vice Admiral. If you had waited longer I have a feeling I would have been a full Admiral before long," he answered. "But thank you anyway. Katie, things have happened while you have been out of touch. There have been many developments."

"So Ben has told me," she answered, then her expression sombered. "We didn't come out of this cleanly."

"I was just receiving the casualty report now. Ten dead, with one being on the _seaQuest_ itself, and many of our fighter sub pilots down. I also see that we have gained an independent... the _Grail_, what can you tell us about that?"

"Not much," she admitted. "What I can piece together makes absolutely so sense at all."

The two Bridger's looked at each other, but she continued, "About the casualty report. There is something you should know."

"What that?" asked Nathan.

"Lucas was one of them," she saw the stricken look on Nathan's face. "He's okay, well, sort of. He's in medbay. He was injured severely but Dr. Levin says he should pull through okay. But he will be taken off active duty for awhile. And it is perfect timing from what I understand as Lieutenant Fredericks is also about to leave active duty for maternal leave. When the Hell did that happen?"

"When Lucas should have been thinking with the head on his shoulders," answered Robert drily. "You did know about that, right?"

"Oh, I picked up on it all right," she answered equally drily. "Interesting development. How exactly did I miss it?"

"Well, you weren't always on board," began Robert. "But I can't see that. Weren't you at Dad's wedding?"

"I was, but my attention was not exactly on Lucas at that time," she answered. "I think they make a great pair but she is a bit old for him, isn't she?"

"Technically, she's younger," corrected Nathan. "Lucas was born in 2004 and she was born in 2009. That makes her twenty five and him physically twenty. Five years is not that bad a gap."

"And women live longer than us men anyway," pointed out Robert. "Now about the _Grail_..."

"The _Grail_ has no crew as far as I can see," she answered. "It is completely computer controlled, but the AI is sentient as far as I can figure too."

"No crew?" asked Robert, stunned.

"Sentient?" asked Nathan, a thread of doubt and a healthy bit of trepidation creeping in. "In what way?"

"Uh, well, Piccolo calls it the Old Man, Dagwood 'Captain', and when I talked to Captain Brody he just refused to talk about it. Even O'Niell and Ortiz gave me a really strange look when I brought it up. Krieg told me to talk to you," she said. "As if _you_ have anything to do with it... what did I say?"

Nathan had turned a ghastly shade of white, and even Robert was a bit concerned, "Dad, are you all right?"

"Oh my God, I should have known he wouldn't commit suicide. I wouldn't commit suicide, so of course _he_ would not..." Nathan answered, then he swallowed. "Well, the AI is based off of me. In effect, it is me. I would treat that ship with a healthy dose of respect because it doesn't have to deal with human error either."

Hitchcock and Robert exchanged glances, "It was based off of you?"

"Well, you are familiar with the Old Man program that I had on _seaQuest_?" he asked.

They nodded, and he continued, "Same thing, only more accurate. And as Hitchcock put it, sentient. The dealing I had with him scared the Hell out of me. He's based off a scan that was done in 2009."

"Before I disappeared," said Robert. "The Dad I would remember."

"Precisely, and he isn't missing the same ten years I'm missing. What he _is_ missing, and I only could tell him bits and pieces of, is everything from early 2009 to late 2021 and very early 2022. That has made us two separate, and completely different, Nathan Bridgers," explained Nathan, then he turned to the screen. "That's why I'm suggesting caution on your end. He likely does _not_ recognize the UEO, and he won't know anyone from the _seaQuest_ like I do. Only NorPac."

"Understood, and I will pass that along to Ben," Hitchcock acknowledged. "But I think most of the crew know that. At least the ones that encountered him with you."

"Yes, they would," agreed Nathan. "It was good to finally talk to you again, Katie."

"Say hi to Kristin and Cindy for me," she said, then signed off. "Hitchcock out."

Robert turned to his Dad who was leaning back in the recliner with his eyes closed. He knew that his father was not asleep, and he said, "A ship that is you. The _Grail_. What does the name mean or is this one of those things that is not this Nathan Bridger?"

"I think I understand it," answered Nathan. "But I'm not sure on it. It may mean something different to him. I was so sure he destroyed himself. But, he is me..."

"What would it mean to you?"

Nathan shrugged and then opened his eyes, "A grail is an... objective to reach. Usually impossible. At least, that's how I think of it. It could mean the same thing to him, only why call the ship he is entombed in that?"

"Maybe he thinks of himself as that impossible objective," suggested Robert.

"No, not even I was that egotistical then," then he looked at his son. "Was I?"

"Well... sometimes you seemed it," came the cautious reply. "But not that sure of yourself. I don't think he means it the same way. Maybe he has some sort of impossible objective and that ship is his means."

"That seems more realistic. But I don't think we will ever truly find out, will we?"

* * *

October 22st, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_

Waking up was the hardest thing he had ever done. First the sheer effort of climbing out of that dark hole was tremendous. The pain that awaited him was twice as worse. He moaned audibly and heard Jessica say, "Lucas? Doctor, I think he's waking up."

Lucas opened his eyes and then promptly closed them again with a loud groan at the too bright lights in medbay. Oh yes, now that he was awake, he could definitely say that was where he was. "Lucas can you hear me?" asked Levin.

An unintelligible mumble was the answer. "Lucas, what was that?" asked Fredericks.

Lucas swallowed visibly and then tried again, "I'm thirsty."

Getting a nod to go ahead, Fredericks brought him a glass of water and held it to his lips. Lucas drank the cold fluid greedily, then coughed when he drank it too fast. "What happened?' he asked, his voice a little clearer.

"Your Specter was taken out, Lucas. You didn't even have time to eject," she answered.

"Shouldn't I be dead or something?" he asked. "Not that I don't feel the something..."

Levin frowned, "Are you in any pain?"

"Yes," answered Lucas drily.

"I expect your head likely hurts," said Levin. "You hit that really hard."

Lucas screwed his face up, then moaned really loud, and brought one hand up to feel his face. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"That's where your face hit the instrument panel," answered Fredericks. "And it will become one nasty scar for awhile."

Lucas made an 'oh' shape with his mouth but didn't say anything. Levin continued, "You also have two broken ribs and numerous bruised ones. Once the Admiral gives the go ahead, we'll be heading back to port, and you will be taken off the active duty list. I think that you adoptive father asked to see if you wanted to recover with him..."

"How long off the active list?" asked Lucas.

"At least four months," answered Levin. "The timing is good, Lucas, Jessica is about to go on maternal leave."

"Already?" Lucas yawned, already falling back to sleep.

Fredericks looked up at Levin and he answered, "That's going to fairly normal for the next while as he recovers. He needs the rest. Speaking of rest..."

She caught his glare and said, "Okay, I get the drift , I'll go to bed."

Fredericks got up and walked to their shared quarters. Halfway there she saw Tony as he fell into step beside her. "How is he?" he asked.

"Well, he just woke up fully a few minutes ago, but he's sleeping again. He's in a great deal of pain, and just earned four months off the active duty roster, maybe longer," she answered with a sigh.

"He's a toughie, he'll be okay," said Tony. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I'll be okay," she patted her stomach that was starting to show. "Whether I can handle this will be the question."

"You won't have to alone," Tony said seriously. "You have enough support behind you that if you ever need a babysitter..."

He grinned and she said with a laugh, "I've heard of your skills with a baby. Thanks for the offer Tony."


	8. Unveiled

Chapter Six_  
Unveiled_

* * *

Part One: Dark Freedom

* * *

October 24th, 2034  
San Diego, California  
Secretary General's residence

"I can understand that in my absence that things have been hectic," Nathan Bridger paced the length of his home office, an unconscious near replica of the office he had in the UEO headquarters a short drive away. "But from the reports I am reading they did _not_ justify the destruction of that Macronesian Colony."

The General did not give an inch, "Sir, it was not _destroyed_, merely..." he appeared to search for the right word to fit it. "...Forcefully evacuated. The infrastructure remains, as does the pressure domes for life. If the colonists wish to return..."

"--Return? To what? The remains of their very homes after your soldiers ransacked the place?" demanded Bridger, and he stopped to take a deep breath and held it.

Losing his already short temper would not help matters and he forcefully reined it in. Since when had the upper echelon of the UEO, which was supposed to be a peacekeeping organization not unlike the defunct UN, become full of war mongerers? He held up his hand before General Davids could continue his justification of the wanton looting his people had also done. "I am a firm believer that to function we have to be able to stand up for ourselves, but what provocation is this colony accused of?"

General Ron Davids also went silent, "Our sources say they had weapons..."

"So? I happen to own a weapon. I had an entire arsenal on my island," saying _had_ in the same sentence as _his island_ sent a sharp pain of loss through him, but he ignored it. "But you elected me the Secretary General. Having weapons is not the same as using them or threatening to use them. Did they do either?"

"Well, no..."

"Then what you did was wrong, General," said Bridger. "And that will be on your record as a verbal and written disciplinary action."

With that he cut the connection after seeing the shocked and distressed face of the General. A gentle knock sounded and he turned to it, "Come in."

Kristin poked her head around the side of the door. "Is it safe to come in? I heard you reaming out that General..."

He smiled and said, "It's safe to come in."

She walked in, also holding a plate of food in her hands. "'When the cat's away the mice will play'," she said. "I take it that things have not been too great in your absence."

"No, they have not," he conceded, moving to sit on the couch beside her, and he put his feet up as he did so. "I have one General that thinks that even though Bourne is in prison for his war crimes that there is still a war with Macronesia. I just had to educate him on the fact that there is not."

Kristin compressed her lips into a thin line, "You know, you won't be able to keep up your former pace anymore. And..."

"Thank you so much for reminding me of my age, dear," he said, mildly sarcastic, then he sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm still recovering and if I keep up this pace I'll be right back where I started."

"Speaking of recoveries..." she said then got up to gaze out of the window. "Did you hear about how Katie was recovered?"

"Well, yes, I spoke with her after it happened. The _seaQuest_ will be docking in New Cape Quest today, if I'm not mistaken," he answered. "Why?"

"Nathan, it's about Lucas..."

* * *

Same day  
New Cape Quest  
Harbor

Lucas Bridger took a deep breath and winced at the pain that caused. JJ Fredericks looked at him in concern, "You all right?"

"Yeah, it was just a mistake to breathe a deep breath of air," he answered as she helped him from the shuttle.

He looked back at the other people in the interior as they followed him out. They were all due for some shore leave, and thankfully, for debriefing purposes, they had to come here. While technically home port was Pearl, New Cape Quest had also been home port in the past. The new city was incredibly beautiful, but an undercurrent of sadness remained.

Before the start of the war with Macronesia, and before the return of the _seaQuest DSV_, the old city, the one they were all so familiar with, had been subducted by Alexander Bourne. But the people here were resilient. After they had mourned their dead and healed their wounds, they had set out to rebuild as close as possible to the old location as they could. Some of the buildings were even built right in the water, as they were also designed to do. These 'sea-scrapers' likely stretched as tall as some of the sky scrapers in the older cities if one added the floors that were underwater. Due to this type of building, some of the new building even sat on where part of the old city now lay like the lost Atlantis.

The resilience was required as hurricanes frequented the area. The first had toppled one sea scraper not built to withstand that. What amazed many people was that New Cape Quest rebuilt it, and the next hurricane only caused some swaying that was normal for a building it's size.

...But the rebuild under adversity culture was strong in the Floridian mind set anyway with hurricanes and other tropical storms often taking out entire blocks...

Even still, it felt good to be on solid ground versus one of the many floating streets.

He sat on a bench just off the dock and watched the crew leave the ship for their shore leaves. Finally, he saw the command crew start to exit the minisubs. The first one he saw was Miguel Ortiz, and he waved him over. Miguel walked over to Lucas and sat beside him on the bench. "How's your ribs?" he asked.

"Sore," answered Lucas. "What are you doing on leave?"

"Dunno. Chase girls, maybe," Ortiz grinned when Lucas simply rolled his eyes. "Come on, man, now I'm the third in command. I'm a chick magnet!"

"Nah, only if you commanded it," said a slightly disgusted Fredericks, but one who could not pass up the opportunity to rib him.

"It's only a matter of time," said Miguel seriously.

"I think Tim's next in line before you," said Lucas, who then thought, _So much has changed. How can anyone keep up with all this? Does Captain Bridger ever think back on what has happened?_

What he couldn't know was how very close to the truth he was, but Nathan had seen so much change in his own life that this one was just another to add to the ever growing list.

And so it went.

But Miguel was saying something else now, "Oh, Ben wants to make sure you have a place to stay, and he would love it if you and JJ were his house guests. He and Lonnie have lots of room so you don't have to worry about that."

Lucas blinked and looked at JJ who simply shrugged, "Thanks for telling us, Migs."

"No problemo," answered Ortiz, then he pointed out the Commodore. "There he is now, hey Ben!"

Krieg walked over to them, still half in 'Commodore-mode'. Likely he would be until all of the crew were gone. It was a near unconscious decision for Lucas, JJ and Miguel to wait until the last of the near three hundred crew of the _seaQuest_ had finally left for their shore leaves. Finally, Ben sighed, and with a grin that was clearly of the same type of the first tour of the ship, he turned to them and cracked his knuckles. "What do you say we get out of uniform so we can start off this leave properly?" he asked.

"You wanna see your pink elephants again?" asked Miguel. "That can be arranged, Krieg."

"Nah, not that drunk, just pleasantly smashed," quipped back Krieg, and Lucas leaned back and laughed.

A short time after that he groaned in pain, and they all caught him before he could slide bonelessly to the ground from the bench. He grinned at them once he had caught his breath, "Remind not to do that again for awhile."

"No problem, Lucas," said Krieg in concern. "Next time don't do that to us."

"I think he should lie down for awhile," came Miguel's voice from behind both Krieg and Fredericks, and they looked up and behind them to look at him in surprise. "Well, he does. It's been a hectic day, he's only recovering now, and now he's as white as a ghost."

Lucas shrugged and then they helped him to his feet. Ben appeared to be looking for someone in the parking lot that they could all just see at the end of the docks. His face brightened and he said, "I thought I saw the _Avenger_ in port. There's Lonnie already at the car. Likely waiting for us too..."

"Hey, Ben, aren't you supposed to know where your ships are in this battle group?" asked Lucas.

"The _Avenger_ was on a separate mission in the North Atlantic," answered Ben. "They must have finished it already."

The four slowly made their way to the parking lot, where indeed Lonnie Henderson was waiting a little impatiently for them, "What the Hell took you so long? I've been here since the _seaQuest_ got in port!"

"Didn't hear about our mission in Sao Paulo?" asked Ben.

"Bits and pieces," she answered, walking up to him to kiss him full on the lips, then she pulled back. "Why?"

"Well, Lucas's Specter got blown out of the water, and he's lucky to be alive, for one," answered Miguel. "So we had to walk at his pace. And JJ is pregnant."

The other four simply stared at Ortiz at his bluntness, and he defended, "Sorry, but I felt the direct route was the best way to tell her."

"Thanks," she drawled sarcastically, then she turned to Lucas in concern. "How are you feeling? Oh, what a stupid question. You're likely sore, tired, and maybe even hungry. JJ, it's nice to see you again. You must stay with us. I won't take no for an answer."

Ben opened his mouth and she continued for him, "And neither will Ben."

"Man, has she got you _trained_, man," whispered Miguel to Ben just low enough so she wouldn't hear him, then he spoke in his normal tone. "Well, you all know my number. I'll see you in a few weeks."

With that he left to walk to his own car while the four remained. JJ turned to Lonnie and said, "We couldn't impose..."

"Nah, come on you two," said Ben after a minute. "It could be fun. And where the Hell else are you two going to stay? You don't have an apartment that we know of, and Lucas probably needs to rest before you find an available hotel room. If you don't want to stay with us the entire shore leave, how about a few days until you get settled?"

For a moment both Lucas and Fredericks thought about it, then they looked at each other, and Lucas said, "They do have a point."

"I know, and a very valid one," agreed Fredericks. "Okay, we'll take you up on that offer. But as soon as we can we want to find an apartment or someplace that we can call our own."

* * *

October 24th, 2034  
Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Harpe Enterprises HQ  
Presidential Suite

Geoffrey Harpe stood stiffly looking out at the expanse of the sea that many hundreds of feet, perhaps even over a thousand feet, below the massive window of the living room in his suite. He turned to look away just as the helicopter landed on the landing pad about twenty floors down.

"Michael, come here," he called.

The young boy came running, "Yes, Father?"

Harpe allowed a faint smile to touch his features. Father. As if he could be one. He was truly beginning to wonder. He traced the line of the boy's jaw and pointed out to the helicopter. "Do you know who that is?"

Michael, of course, shook his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Harpe in surprise. "Try again, this time allow your instincts to guide you."

Michael crinkled his brow. "There is a woman. A man as well. He is... _oh no_, you can't let him come here! He did horrible things to my grandfather and to Uncle Lucas!"

Harpe nodded, his thoughts far off. Michael's training was progressing faster than he had originally thought when he hired the tutor for him. But he took the boy by the shoulders. "I had him brought here to continue your lessons..."

"... You want him to teach me?" Michael, for the first time since he had began to trust Harpe seemed to question him, and Harpe's frown deepened.

"Yes, boy, I do. But he won't be the teacher... merely the subject," answered Harpe. "But there is no need to worry about that now. That will come in time. Go to bed, your Nanny will be here tonight as I will be working late."

Michael nodded, his eyes thinned warily, then he brightened, "Okay."

Harpe watched him run off to his bedroom and then he walked to the elevator that would take him down the one floor to the office level. Stepping out of the private elevator, Harpe sighed. Just as he walked into his office, the door chimed, "Mr. Harpe, there is two visitors here to see you."

"Let them in," he answered his secretary.

The twin smoked glass and mahogany doors opened and the two people walked in. One was still dressed in the garb of the UEO prison that the woman had snuck him out of, likely under heavy sedation judging by the puffy look to the man's eyes. The oriental woman bowed slightly and exited the office after he had waved off her presence.

He turned to fully regard the older man.

Before, this man had been a sore point in his life who used the _seaQuest_ to plunge many of his profits into the sewer. Now he stood, also regarding his new captor with wariness. "I must say I am not surprised to see you, Harpe. Funny, I thought you were dead," the prisoner said.

"I was merely waiting for my time to come again. Patience is a virtue, Frank. Lack of is what got into this mess if you remember," answered Harpe, leaning on the edge of his desk in front of the very ex-UEO general.

"So what do you want?" asked Frank Thomas.

"Your absolute co-operation," answered Harpe.

"What do I get out of it?"

Leaning forward and standing up he walked up to the general who was at least half a foot taller than he was, and also more muscular. It was as if to show the larger man that even though Harpe, who was in reality, a slighter man than Nathan Bridger, that he was not afraid of him. That was in fact the truth. Geoffrey Harpe was in control and he knew it, and so did General Frank Thomas.

Finally, Harpe answered, "Your freedom."

* * *

PART TWO: A Different Sort of Phoenix

* * *

October 25th, 2034  
Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Harpe Enterprises Compound D

Dr. Sean Westling leaned toward the lense of the microscope he sat at and moved a setting. He heard a noise that meant that his assistant had returned. "Yes?" he inquired boredly.

"Dr. Serrano says that she may have found the strain we need to move ahead," answered the assistant.

Westling looked up from his microscope, "Now, that _is_ interesting news. When did she find this?"

"A few moments ago, she said. Do you want me to schedule a meeting of the research department heads?"

"Yes, yes," answered Westling, waving him off.

The young man left and Westling leaned back in the lab chair. For Serrano to say that she had found the necessary strain to further the research was a step ahead. Now all they had to do was move a molecule here and there and it would be ready. He got up from the lab chair and powered down his computer. It had been a long day, but at least now the most difficult part was over and...

... and soon the world would no longer be full of people who did not appreciate her.

* * *

New Cape Quest  
Krieg and Henderson's apartment

It was late evening by the time they had finished the card game, and only the clean up remained. Ben looked around at the others at the table. One was Lucas, who was just beginning to learn how to play real poker, and Robert Bridger was beside him. The two had taken their fair share of cadets at this game in the academy. Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz rounded out the group.

"I still can't believe I fell for that. I was so sure you were bluffing," said Tim with half a glare at Robert.

"Why is that?" asked Robert.

"I was your Dad's comtech, remember? I saw him when he was bluffing..." the entire group was startled by Robert's laugh that was not held back.

"And you thought that I would have the same poker face as him?" asked Robert, who pointed at Krieg. "Come on, I went to the academy with Benjamin Krieg. We roomed together. I think we took most of the junior classmen's money."

"Those were the days, until Stark busted us," said Krieg. "I swear she was not the most impressed senior I've seen."

"She _can_ be impressed?" asked Tim.

"Ask the Admiral. He dated her," came Krieg's glib response, then he mentally winced after he realized what he had just done to Robert.

"You _dated_ her?!" came four shocked, and simultaneous, exclamations.

"Well, I was just out of the academy then, and we met afterwards," explained Robert. "It was sort of a... spur of the moment thing. I wanted to see a new movie and didn't want to go alone. I think she wanted to see the same movie. We went together. It wasn't a date when it started but it was by the end of it. It just kinda progressed from there."

"Did Dad know about this?" asked Lucas.

A few surprised glances were thrown his way too by the use of that particular noun for Bridger, and Robert answered, "I don't know. I know my Mom certainly knew. She liked Lyn."

"'Lyn'?" came Tim's voice.

"Oh, Marilyn," answered Robert, smiling slightly, then he shrugged. "We were close. I think my supposed death hit her really hard. Perhaps... harder than most know or think about. But if Dad knew, I honestly don't know. He never said anything about it so I assume that he didn't, and when we were on duty or in uniform we were all business and that was the only time I think he saw us."

Krieg and O'Niell shared a glance, with Tim rolling his eyes slightly. Their memories of Stark was _not_ of the warm individual Robert Bridger remembered. "So... what happened? Why is it Robert and Cynthia Bridger and not Robert and Marilyn Bridger?" asked Miguel.

Krieg sucked in a breath, as did Lucas. While they both knew the full story, Tim and Miguel did not. For a moment Robert was very quiet.

For a moment Lucas hoped the Bridger temper would not flare.

Robert's gaze seemed to darken, and a pall descended. Then he sighed, the tension released. "In the North Atlantic, both our dreams were shattered. My old life died as perhaps hers did. I was... enslaved, and NorPac presumed me dead. Shortly after that my parents left for that island off the Yucatan, and then Livingston Trench ended everything that might have been forever," he looked up at Miguel. "When I managed to get free everything had changed. The _seaQuest_ disappeared off the face of the planet, and Marilyn had hidden herself so well I couldn't find her."

He stopped speaking for a moment, "Then Ben introduced me to Dr. Westphalen. I met Cynthia. Something seemed right. We were married, and then Michael was born. A few years later, the _seaQuest_ returned."

After that the room was extremely quiet, then Lucas said a bit uncomfortable with the silence that had descended, "And that should be explanation enough..."

Everyone shook off the pall and tried to get back into the jovial mood they had been in before. Ben said shuffling the deck, "Who wants another round?"

Robert tactfully, yet forcefully, plucked the cards from Ben's hands. "How about Lucas shuffles the deck? Then at least we know that the chances of winning are random."

Lucas smiled shuffling the cards as he did, a coy smile on his face, "Hey, who said I can't stack them as well as Krieg can? Hey, Ben, why don't you tell him how much we hung out together?"

* * *

San Diego, California  
UEO HQ  
Outside the Senate chambers  
10:15 pm, Pacific Time

Kristin was not usually given to being so worried about people. But Nathan was still locked up in that office in meetings. Finally he came out and noticed the look on her face, "What is it?"

She stood up and walked into the dining room. "I used to think that this," she gestured around the room. "Was for the best. Now I am not so sure. Your health is not what it was, and the stresses are adding up."

For a moment he seemed about to argue, then he breathed out slowly and his shoulders bowed slightly as if forced to carry a weight they could not handle. "You're right," he answered. "I was determined to only stay for the term... but I can see now that it would not be a good idea. At the next meeting I will announce my retirement."

He took her by the shoulders and drew her close, "Nathan, are you upset at me?"

"No," he answered, then he drew himself up with a slight smile. "Have you heard from Lucas?"

"He called this morning, but you were in a meeting. I told him you would call him as soon as you were out," she answered as he locked up the office for the night, then nodded his head at the looming bodyguard that always seemed to be present as they walked out to the car that would take them to their residence. "He looks better. At least he is up and walking around now."

"That's good," Nathan checked his watch and saw the time. "He's still in Florida?"

She nodded.

"Well, it will be way past midnight there... unless he's out with friends..."

"...Which he better not be at that time of night. He needs rest with his injuries, not parties," Kristin scowled.

"What time will it be in the morning there?" asked Nathan. "I'll call him then."

"I'm not sure Nathan, it could be in the middle of the night here," she pointed out, noting his paleness and relative tiredness. What he needed was _sleep_, not to be up at all hours of the night.

"This is Lucas," he said in answer. "And most likely Robert too."

She smiled then, knowing that he was also bringing up the point that it was also Cynthia, but not saying so. She was, of course, right. After getting out of the car and into their home, Nathan went up to his home office, and said, "They are only three hours ahead of us. That isn't so bad."

"That would make it well past one in the morning there, dear," she said.

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment. "Robert is still awake, not sure on Lucas though."

Kristin's mouth dropped in shock, "Did you just talk to him?"

"No, I can't do that from that far away... yet," he conceded. "But I can tell instinctively if he is still awake or not. But only Robert because Robert is that more trained. His psi signature is more pronounced..."

Turning to see her curious expression, "It's kinda hard to explain."

"No, that's all right," she said. "It's fascinating..."

A mischievous smile began to form at the corners of his mouth, "Are you analyzing me, Doctor?"

Grinning in a similar manner, she answered, "You make for an interesting subject. So full of... contradictions."

"That wasn't what you were going to say there, but okay," he laughed. "Let's see if I can talk to the both of them..."

* * *

New Cape Quest  
Krieg's apartment  
1:27 am, Eastern Standard Time

The two men faced each other down over the cards, the ones who already folded in the poker game watched with some nervous energy. For the first time all night, the two had finally come to facing each other, seeing if the other would bluff out the other man.

"You're bluffing," stated Benjamin Krieg.

"Consider that a test to how well you know me, Ben," answered Robert Bridger. "I raise you two hundred more."

Miguel Ortiz, Tim O'Niell, and Lucas Bridger stifled a shocked gasp at the man's temerity. "I take that bet," Ben slid the chips necessary into the center of the table. "And I raise you one hundred."

"I hope you have the cards," said Robert, the words having a double meaning that everyone caught.

The vidphone began to ring.

"Answer your phone, Ben..." said Robert, a sly grin spreading over his features.

"You know the rules, I can't do that without folding. Tim, answer the phone."

"Why the Hell do I have to do it?"

"Because we are in the middle of a game," answered both Ben and Robert in unison.

With some grumbling, and shaking his head as they raised each other one more time, he answered the phone. "Hi sir..." Tim said, mildly surprised. "Here, I'll hand it over to Lucas."

Lucas came over with a curious look on his face, then when he caught sight of Nathan Bridger he grinned, "Cap... er, Dad!" he turned to Robert. "Hey, it's Dad."

"Tell him I'm in the middle of something," came Robert's reply. "I call it Ben. Show me your cards."

Lucas tried to keep one eye on the game and talk to Nathan at the same time but that was a futile effort. "What's going on?" asked Nathan as Robert gave one large agonized groan.

"I'm a dead man!" came Robert's anguished cry. "She's going to cut my...."

That was cut off my Nathan saying, "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Er, no," answered Lucas. "And yes at the same time. I think Rob just lost to Ben in poker... and I missed it. You should have been here. We folded and they just kept raising each other higher and higher..."

"Oh God, how much did he lose?" asked Nathan. "Never mind, I don't really want to know. Anyway, I was calling to speak to you. I understand you called when I was in a meeting."

"Yeah, I didn't expect an answer so quick though... My real Dad never did answer."

A chuckle answered, "I am not Lawrence Wolenczak, son. So what did you want, or was it say hi?"

"Well, I have a medical leave until I recover and JJ is on an early maternity leave. I was wondering if her and I could come see you and Kristin," answered Lucas, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Of course you can, and we will be looking forward to it. In fact we were wondering if you and her were thinking of coming or if we had to engrave an invitation in stone..." Nathan's eyebrow's lifted and Lucas smiled.

"Nah, you might have had to drag us kicking and screaming though."

Robert walked over and waved at his father's image on the screen. "Hi Dad."

"I understand you lost a significant amount of money to Krieg," Nathan lifted one brow. "Cindy is going to kill you for it, you know. I see a few nights on the couch. I know your mother made me sleep there whenever I lost too much to Crocker or Shelley."

"What about Bill?"

Nathan leaned back and laughed, "He had to win first, and I think Carol would have felt sorry for him, anyway. He could never play poker worth a damn."

Robert smiled, "So what's up?"

"Not much. Since you are both there, I may as tell you now," Nathan took a breath. "It's official at the next meeting, but I am retiring as Secretary General. It's too much for me at this point in my life. Maybe when I was younger, but not anymore."

Lucas sat down in shock, and even Robert was a bit taken aback. "But where will you go? Once you do that and they elect a new Secretary General, you and Kristin will have no home. The island is still in shambles. What will you do?"

"Kristin has a family estate in England. We will likely relocate there."

Robert bowed his head. "England?"

"Yes, evidently it's Viscountess Kristin Westphalen of, ah damn, I can't remember what the county is anymore..." he said with a grin. "But I understand it's a really nice manor house in the countryside somewhere. Her first cousin is the Duke of Cornwall and her first husband, and Cindy's father, was the Viscount."

Lucas and Robert whistled in appreciation. "Anything else we don't know about the Lady Viscountess?" asked Lucas.

"I think that's about it," said Bridger. "I'm not looking forward to Winter anymore, but I guess we can always Summer in New Cape Quest. Anyway, I thought you also be interested in the other reason we were in a meeting. I know this is abrupt, but... it this a secure line?"

"It is now," said Robert, flipping it over to secure with a nod from O'Niell who checked to make sure.

"I am going to England for two reasons, one official and one unofficial. The unofficial reason is to ask for aid in recovering Michael and to drum out any knowledge of what the Hell is going on in Sao Paulo," said Nathan. "I get the feeling that much more is going on down there. And for that we will need a team that can get in."

"We need a ship... and the _seaQuest_ is much too big," pointed out Krieg. "It would attract too much attention."

"Gentlemen, I trust you have met my counterpart," with that the screen split into two, one side the elder Bridger, the one they all knew, and the other the AI version.

"Robert, Commodore Krieg... Commander O'Neill, a pleasure," came the computer's voice.

Robert could only stare wordlessly at the AI Bridger. It was like stepping back in time to a father that was much more familiar to him that the one that had to live for years without Mom. It appeared that not one day had gone past for the AI. "Sir," it was all he could manage.

"Ah, Captain Bridger has agreed to ferry you to the outskirts of Sao Paulo. The stealth technology on board his ship is state of the art and should be able to sneak in," said the flesh and blood Bridger.

Robert had begun calling the real Nathan Bridger 'Dad' while the computer was still 'Captain.' It wasn't perfect but at least it wasn't going to confuse him. "I'm going," stated Robert.

"Ah, Admiral, that is not suggested..." came Captain Bridger's voice. "Perhaps it would be better if you sent Commodore Krieg or Captain Brody instead. They are perfectly qualified for this..."

"No, uh..." damn it, it was still his father though. "Look, Dad, if you were in my position I have a feeling that you would go in personally after me."

The AI leaned his head in a thoughtful expression, as if sizing up Robert, "You're right, I would. Very well, I look forward to meeting you."

* * *

October 26th, 2034  
San Diego  
6:47 am, PST

The lone man walked through the corridors of the UEO complex, his eyes scanning where the plate glass window of the Secretary General's office was. He knew that the mirrored surface -- made so would-be assassins would not know when the Secretary General was near it -- was bullet-proof, even phase-gun and laser proof with all that damn mirroring. Sniping would be next to impossible.

_As it really should be_, reflected the man.

The thick walls even prevented a bomb from being able to blow it's way through the wall. The security rivaled the NorPac president's at the newly revamped White House and Parliament Hill in Canada, depending on where the president was at any given time. Sometimes he really had to snicker about that one. Only in North America would the President not be able to pick one seat, but have to be constantly shuttled between the two. Then again, it was well known that the Canadian born President McQueen really preferred Parliament.

_Naturally_, he thought sarcastically. _Leave it up to a woman to not be able to make up her damn mind_.

At least the UEO knew where they wanted to be. For the longest time they had been in Hawaii, but when Macronesia 'elected' Bourne they moved it farther away from that very vulnerable border. While it still remained in North Pacific Confederation borders, it was essentially neutral territory and operated under its own laws like the embassies of the various other confederations and countries.

And with as much security.

Assassinating the Secretary General's wife would not be as easy as he originally thought. Now it was rumored in the complex that the Secretary General was retiring and moving away from the NorPac Confederation. Going to live in her home confederation instead.

He could only shake his head, and wonder if that affected his contract at all. Until he learned otherwise he would study the area and learn its weak point, and then pick his moment. Hopefully it would not involve moving to that cold, damp, countryside in England.

In that confederation rested the long touted Interpol whose agents knew him too well. Not that it truly worried him, it would just make getting in the Euro-African Confederation's territory a bit of a challenge that he was not looking forward to. One lucky such office might after all recognize his face even after all the reconstructive surgery.

No, the Jackal was not looking forward to having to chase the Lady Westphalen back to her home territory...

* * *

PART THREE: Finality

* * *

October 27th, 2034  
New Cape Quest  
Airport

Lucas Bridger watched JJ as she checked her luggage again. "If you check it anymore it will look like it's carrying gold or something," he said with a smile. "Relax, JJ, it's just my Dad and Kristin."

"No, it's the Secretary General and his wife. Lucas, we're going straight to UEO HQ to stay in the Secretary General's home. That's like moving into the White House," she pointed out, her nervousness finally begin to show through. "Don't you realize how much we are going to be in the public eye?"

Lucas shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile. You think serving on the _seaQuest_ is any different?"

She sighed and her shoulders bowed a little. Sometimes, as much as she loved him, he baffled her completely.

An announcement told them that their flight was boarding, and she followed Lucas to the gate and walked through. He guided her into first class and they sat down in the roomy seats. She gazed out the window, and said, "Wow, this is a first. I've never flown in first class before."

"I have," he said absently. "Trust me, if you don't like to fly, it doesn't much matter where you sit in the plane..."

JJ turned to look at him, a quizzical look on her face. "You don't like to fly?"

He shuddered, a motion he barely managed to turn into a shake of his head. "I hate it. Kinda funny, eh, how I can manage a Specter or the Stinger with no problem at all, but planes give me the willies."

She held on to his arm, "Relax, take deep breaths and focus on me."

A mischievous grin lit his face, "Focusing on you will give me goose bumps of a whole _other_ sort..."

"How can you? I'm fat..."

"You're pregnant, that isn't fat."

"I'm as big as the _seaQuest_..."

"You are _not_ as big as the _seaQuest_, Jess," he rolled his eyes.

"I blush at the drop of a hat," she countered.

"You're radiant," he said, then he kissed her cheek, which was all that was facing him as she was still looking out the window. "And I think you're beautiful."

_That_ made her blush, "Sometimes you know exactly what to say to me."

A lost puppy look washed across his features as she turned to look at him, "Only sometimes?"

"Okay, a lot," she grinned and then kissed him. "You are smart, funny, and sensitive rolled into one package Lucas, don't you ever change."

At that point the pilot announced takeoff.

* * *

San Diego, California  
Airport

Nathan and Kristin Bridger waited at the terminal where the flight that Lucas and JJ were on was going to have their passengers disembark. Nathan sat with his legs up on the opposite benches, his chin resting on his chest, and eyes closed. Kristin marveled at his ability to take a nap anywhere, but let him sleep for now. God knew that when Lucas and JJ arrived they would likely be up late catching up on whatever news they had to catch up on. Especially since, and ironically so, that Lucas was in more contact with Robert Bridger than Nathan even was.

When she saw the plane touch down, she gently nudged Nathan and he blinked his eyes and lifted his head. His eyes, still sharp distance wise even with his age, caught instant sight of the aircraft. With a smile he stood up and said, "That's the one?"

She nodded, "I think so."

Nathan stretched the kinks out of his body and then hugged her from behind. "They have first class, they should be disembarking first."

Kristin nodded her agreement, and then when she caught sight of Lucas first, then JJ just behind him, her mouth stretched into a smile. Lucas and JJ came through the gate and Lucas first hugged Kristin, who was closest, then Nathan. JJ hung back a bit, then Nathan opened his arms and hugged her too. It was rather funny, in retrospect. At first, JJ did not respond, her face impassive, then she gave him a gentle hug and a small smile.

"JJ, you look absolutely radiant," said Nathan once he drew back to get a good look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well..."

"She's nervous, Dad," said Lucas. "But I think she said she felt like she was as big as the _seaQuest_."

Kristin smiled warmly, "Don't worry Jess, may I call you that? That is perfectly normal. So is the nervousness. Your first child is always the most frightening, but you will do just fine."

JJ looked from Lucas to Kristin, "It wasn't that. I have never been invited to stay in the residence of the Secretary General before."

"Now, none of that," chided Nathan gently. "You knew us before I gained that office, and nothing has really changed. In fact, did you hear that I am retiring shortly?"

She nodded, then sighed and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Nathan," he insisted. "I get enough of that around HQ."

Finally, their luggage came around the carousel and they were able to leave. On the way to the car they talked and caught up on what Nathan and Kristin had missed in the time away from the _seaQuest_ and New Cape Quest. Nathan asked after they had climbed in the car, looking back from his place in the passenger seat. "So what do you plan to do with all this leave?"

Lucas shrugged, "We aren't sure yet. We still have to find a place to live. JJ suggested Waikkiki. I think it's a good idea. We would be close to... ah...."

He trailed off and JJ picked up, "Lucas always stumbles over calling him by his first name. We would be close to Oliver and Wendy."

"That would be true. We are going to be so spread out across the globe," he sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Lucas's eyes lit up with curious mischief, "So, Nathan, why is Kristin driving?"

"Because I thought that JJ would not want to be scared into early labor. Yow know how he drives," answered Kristin.

Lucas nodded and Fredericks looked from one to the other, "He can't be that much worse that Captain Hudson."

"How bad is he?" asked Nathan curiously.

"Really bad. He was pulled over for doing 145 in a 90 zone," she answered.

"Miles an hour?" came three surprised voices.

"No, kilometers an hour. This was just outside of his hometown in Northern Ontario," she answered, then when they looked at her blankly. "He's from Sudbury."

"So what's that in miles an hour?" asked Kristin.

"I think it's about 100 in a 55, but I'm not sure," answered Fredericks. "But for the roads there that is _too_ fast. I know I would want to stick close to the speed limit, but the Northerners are crazy. I heard they drive through white-out blizzards."

"They do," answered Nathan with a short laugh. "But if they didn't they would never be able to drive in the winter. That is Sudbury, from what I understand, in the winter. Then they go the speed limit."

"Good lord, I'm surprised that there isn't more accidents..." said Kristin shaking her head.

"That's the weird part," said Fredericks. "They don't have that many weather related accidents in comparison to those places farther south."

"Because they are used to it," said Nathan. "They are so acclimatized to that kind of weather system that it is completely unconscious to be able to drive there."

A moment later they lapsed into silence. "How did we get on that topic?" asked Lucas.

"We were discussing Nathan's driving habits, or at least, his leaden foot," answered JJ, finally at ease around the elder Bridger's.

She had to admit, it was their reputation that had made her nervous. But that reputation had said nothing about their warmth and how welcoming they could be as well. All she had heard about Westphalen had come from Hudson, and that was limited, and the rest from Captain Ford. At the memory her smile faltered.

Of Captain Bridger, who then became Dr. Bridger, and then finally the Secretary General of the UEO... all of his reputation was from history taught in her classes at the academy, to what others said of him on the _seaQuest_. To meet him on board the _seaQuest_ had done nothing to dispel that image she had, but now that she saw him relaxed and only in the company of family, she saw a different side of him. He was no where near the formal, and distant, man she had been introduced to by Hudson, then the only slightly less reserved scientist.

She wondered what else she would discover about this family while she visited them.

* * *

Westling was only slightly more impressed with the strain he looked at in the microscope. His counterpart, Jacqueline Serrano, fidgeted slightly as her work was scrutinized. He looked up and said, "Don't be so nervous, Jackie. This is amazing. Now, how close is our colleague to finding the vaccine to his little friend of ours?"

She answered, "Close. He has managed to isolate the gene that will counter the virus, but is unable to find a reliable method of administering it."

Westling nodded, "I see. I will definitely sleep better at night knowing that this little friend of ours won't kill those who wish to protect the Earth, won't you?"

"Of course," Serrano sighed and hung her head. "I wish my sister would understand that those she fights for are not those who will live to see the Earth survive."

He caught her connotations, "Jackie, I understand that you are disappointed that Anna refused to help us, and you, but I can understand where she is coming from.... she doesn't know where you are and what you are doing, does she?"

"Oh no, she thinks that I am likely on some crusade with Greenpeace," Jackie snorted. "The oceans are her passion, and she just can't see that where she is they will not do what has to be done."

"But she tried?" Westling asked, interested.

"She believes that she is still trying to save the oceans. That's the problem," Dr. Serrano let her frustration creep into the open. "But she does not understand that the UEO is powerless to stop the raping of the world's resources. To actually stop the damage it isn't enough to fine and jail those who destroy. Those types only understand one thing: Destruction. But yet she hopes, no believes, what she does is enough."

"And as we know, it isn't," said Westling. "That's why we're here."

* * *

Harpe waited in the conference room for the three scientists to come up. When the door opened he smiled coolly, "I trust you have good news for me."

The leader of the three, Dr. Westling, stepped forward and dropped the folder on the table in front of Harpe. "That is our report of how far our research is going, and I think you will be impressed."

"Good, good," Harpe said, going over the papers. "I would hate for an investment to turn sour... but as I can see, I think this will be an excellent...."

He turned the page and the smile fell off, "What is this?"

The third person in the group, a large man who was also the oldest of the three, stepped forward, and his voice betrayed an educated and faintly English background, "That is our report, Mr. Harpe. As you can see, the project is progressing..."

"To what end?" asked Harpe. "This looks to be some sort of biological weapon."

"Are you against that?" asked Westling.

"No," answered Harpe. "I only care about how money is being controlled, you know that."

He stabbed a slender finger to the papers, "I just want to know what the Hell is truly going on."

The elder man sat down to the right of Harpe, "An excellent question, Mr. Harpe. One we would be glad to answer."

It was then that Harpe thinned his eyes now that the stranger was in better light. That revelation did not make him feel any better. If this was the answer to his problem, it could have stayed veiled in secrecy.

_He_ could have stayed in whatever frozen state he was in until the sun burned itself out.

The man in question was Dr. Rubin Zellar.

* * *

In San Diego, Nathan and Kristin were telling JJ of how they first met. The younger woman had been intensely curious, and so Kristin began. "Well, I was berating Commander Ford for having his people occupy areas that were clearly marked for mine, when he..."

"I started to laugh," answered Nathan. "Well, it was funny at the time..."

"That was how we met. I was so sure that I was going to also berate this 'stowaway' for _daring_ to tell _me_ how I should deal with the military," Kristin laughed again, and sat down with her cup of tea. "But that was only the beginning... What truly endeared me to him was how caring he was in a truly dark time of my life."

* * *

Harpe was looking over the overheads as Zellar handed them to him, "This virus will be ten times more deadly than the ebola plague, and easier spread than the SARS scare just after the turn of the century. And we will be the only ones with the cure. Imagine the possibilities, and the profit, that we will get."

"From my understanding of viruses, things never go quite as planned..."

"Quite true."

* * *

"We were ordered to an underwater prison in the Arctic Ocean," began Nathan. "The entire place was being kept open for one prisoner."

The look on Kristin's face could have been a glacier, "Rubin Zellar."

A silence fell that was broken by Lucas who explained, "Zellar killed thousands of people by bio-toxins. When we went to the ice prison he was waiting for us."

* * *

Harpe looked up at Zellar, "So what do you get out of this?"

"The same as you, all those having anything to do with the _seaQuest_ dead," answered Zellar.

No one noticed the boy. Micheal slid back behind the door and tiptoed silently back into the living area. He was furious, but not surprised. He had always known that Harpe was evil but he had not known what his plans were.

Now that he did he didn't want anything to do with Geoffrey Harpe.

He slid out the computer keyboard and emailed Lucas with the warning, praying that it would be in time.

The door slammed open and Michael looked up at the silhouette in the doorway and knew that he had been caught...


	9. Interlude: Completion of the Circle

I figured we needed a happy chapter for once, free of the stresses introduced in the last...

Well, most of them.

Think of this as a turning point. As you can likely tell, the 'season' is at the halfway point once more. Oh, an get your box of tissues, not only does this interlude feature quite a bit of Lucas, I expect you all be crying at the end of it.

....Wedding Bells are finally ringing....

* * *

Interlude_  
Completion of the Circle_

_

* * *

_November 2nd, 2034  
San Diego, California

Fredericks looked into the mirror at herself and moved the errant hair out of her face and smiled. She turned slowly as it was the fastest the dress would allow her to and walked to the middle of the room to where Kristin and Cynthia were waiting. "All set now?" asked Kristin.

"As ready as I will ever be," she answered, and Kristin opened the door to the wide hallway outside where Oliver Hudson waited in full dress uniform, the navy version no less.

He smiled as he caught sight of her, "You look incredible."

She grasped his arm. "Thank you," she said a bit nervously. "I can't believe this is happening."

Almost fatherly, he patted her arm. "Neither can we," with that he led her to another door where Wendy waited. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Why?" asked JJ, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't crinkle your eyes, you'll muss up your makeup," Wendy smiled and reached out to smooth a wisp of hair from JJ's face. "You're ready for this, even I can see that. I never saw anyone get up out of bed and run to the door like you have. I can sense your excitement from here."

Finally JJ smiled and ran her hands down the white skirt of the beaded dress. "It's showtime," she said as she drew herself up to her full height and composed her face.

Kristin Bridger walked in first, her teal dress a conscious mirror of JJ's own. Then the chords began as JJ and Hudson stepped into the doorway. The church was decorated with flowers and ribbons. Ironically, it had not been JJ or Lucas who made that choice. Granted, while JJ was dubious of the source, she couldn't fault the effort made. It had been Lucas's biological mother, Cynthia Holt, who had paid for the wedding and the taping of. Unfortunately, and it was really no surprise, Ms. Holt was _not_ in attendance.

JJ looked over to where her own mother watched with teary eyes from the wheelchair she was bound to. Finally, Hudson brought her up to the alter and Lucas took her hand from him. With a slight smile, Hudson winked at her so only she could see. He was like that, always subtle only to be taken as gruff. If only more people took the time....

She turned to face Lucas who also wore his dress uniform and then they turned to face the chaplain.

"I don't get to do this often enough," she started. "Too often of late I have been called to officiate funerals and other sadder occasions. But not often enough have I been called to officiate an occasion where tears are welcome. Where tears are a sign of joy today, and of more joy in the future. Today we gather to see young Ensign Lucas Bridger, born Lucas Xander Wolenczak, join with Lieutenant Jessica Jeannette Fredericks in the bond of matrimony. From what I understand, this solemn, yet wonderful, day in their lives was not short in coming, and a few times due to the lives they lead almost did not come to fruition. Let us begin."

The chaplain, a middle aged woman with dark hair that was just beginning to get it's first silver, turned to Lucas and JJ, "Marriage is a solemn contract that two people join under the sight of God and their peers. It is no light decision to be made. Do you, Ensign Lucas Xander Bridger, understand the severity of this new life?"

"Yes."

"Very good," the chaplain nodded. "Lieutenant Jessica Jeannette Fredericks, do you understand the severity of this decision?"

"Yes."

"It is confirmed that you both understand what this new journey is about to bring," the Chaplain then motioned for them to face one another. "You may now speak your vows that you have prepared ahead of time."

Lucas started, "JJ, when I first saw you, I was intimidated, and I was jealous. You had done something I wanted to do, and you were almost famous for it. I think it was the first thing that attracted me. Then I loved you when I saw that like me, your best friend was your captain, and I saw the humanness you had. JJ, that day was the beginning of my life even if I was alive before, and I want to continue that, and see where else we might walk together."

He took the golden band from the alter and slid it on her finger, and then in a more formal tone, "With this ring I do wed. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. Until death do us part you shall be my love, my hope for the future, and my wife."

With a nod from the Chaplain, JJ took her turn. "Lucas, when I met you all I could see was the devotion you held for your friends, missing or not. You worried for them, and, I too, think back to that day by the moonpool when Darwin pushed us together. I think he knew what destiny was, even if we could not, and he showed us that way, that path to journey," she took a breath. "I will always remember that time when you showed me what love was."

At the end of her memory, she took the ring from the alter and after taking off one of the formal white gloves that he wore, she slipped it onto his ring finger, "With this ring I do wed. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer. Until the death do us part you shall be my love, my hope for the future, and my husband."

At that point the Chaplain took over the proceeding again, "If there is anyone here that can rightfully call into question these vows that they have spoken, let them speak now, for after it will be too late."

Everyone looked around, and the Chaplain watched Nathan has he smiled and shook his head that there were no objections. The Chaplain continued, "In the eyes of God and of the power invested in me by the UEO and by faith, I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Bridger." To Lucas, "You may kiss your bride."

Lucas and JJ leaned into each other and when they kissed, they knew that this was the beginning and before was only an interlude to their entire lives.

* * *

Any dry eyes in the audience?

No?

I didn't think so ;)


	10. Going Under

Chapter Seven_  
Going Under_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: _Perverted Legacy_

* * *

November 12th, 2034  
Sao Paulo, Brazil

Geoffrey Harpe could admit he was an impatient man in his need to see Bridger finally destroyed, and often he wondered why he was so _patient_ with the grandson. He watched the boy at his studies and saw so much of Nathan Bridger, and perhaps of Robert, that it hurt him to even look upon the boy.

But he could be honest with himself here. As much as he hated the Bridger's, this boy was innocent of that. Granted, he was a near carbon copy of Robert, and of course, of Nathan, but his startlingly blue eyes were Carol's, as was the near platinum blonde hair.

Carol.

A sharp pain that he knew as regret settled over his heart. Carol Smith had been that fair, that beautiful. When Nathan had introduced her to him, he had known from that moment that his heart was lost. That such an angel would be shown to him, and then denied him in the same breath had perhaps led to the final shattering of his friendship with Nathan. It was definitely the first blow.

The last was hearing that she had died on a god-forsaken island in the Caribbean.

Anything that Harpe would have wanted to do to console Bridger had died with that angel. From then on all he wanted was to see Bridger destroyed like he had destroyed Carol, and his own family. How could Bridger be so self-righteous when it had been his own selfish fault that his son had died, then to take her to that island beyond help when he knew that her health was frail to begin with... and even frailer after having to go through the grueling process of losing her only child.

Harpe would never had done that to her.

Nor would have Robert been someplace vulnerable enough to have himself enslaved. No, if he had been in Bridger's position, he would have hunted down any clue of where his son was, and then freed him. Hell, if it had been Harpe, he would have never even had to have left the comfort of his own home to do so. A simple flick of his finger would have brought that slave ring down around their ears.

But no, Nathan Bridger chose the coward's way out: run and hide.

Harpe could only stare at the computer screen in disbelief as Michael looked up at him in equal surprise. Michael walked over to Harpe, "Are you all right?"

"What have you done?" he demanded. "I would have given you everything! Don't you understand what I was trying to do for you?"

For a moment the boy seemed to stop, then a familiar defiance entered into his eyes, "I understand! You tried to kill my family! You burned the island! It was you the entire time, wasn't it?"

Harpe knelt down and took the boy by the shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you talk with those bad men," said Michael. "I heard you tell them that all you wanted was everything to do with the _seaQuest_ destroyed.

Darwin. JJ. Lucas. Gramma and Grampa. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't.

"Why?" asked Michael, his eyes full of tears. "What did we do to you?"

For a moment the mask slipped and Harpe's countenance changed. But he took a breath, "It never did have anything to do with you, son. Only your grandfather. Only the grave injustice, the grave crimes against me, did I ever react to. Surely you understand the concept of revenge, Michael?"

Michael's eyes thinned, "Yeah. Of course."

"Then that is why. But when I saw you I could never have ever harmed you. Don't you understand that?" asked Harpe.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"To protect you," answered Harpe.

* * *

November 12th, 2034  
Off the Coast of Florida  
En route to the Panama Strait_  
seaQuest DSV_

Krieg walked onto the bridge of the _seaQuest_ after the leave ended and unconsciously found himself searching out Lucas. Then he remembered that Lucas wasn't on board, and wouldn't be for a long time. In a way the entire ship seemed a bit... _strange_... without him.

When he finally sat down in the command chair, and felt that now familiar weight of command settle on him, he put that thought out of his mind. The _seaQuest_ was to travel to San Diego, and, as a measure of obligation, be there as Nathan Bridger officially stepped down as the Secretary General of the UEO. Then, and he inwardly grinned as he read the remainder of the orders, take the retired S-G to England where he and the Lady Westphalen would live out the remainder of their lives. Or so those two _planned_...

Official orders from at least four Admirals wanted Commodore Krieg to convince Dr. Bridger to return to his former post as the Chief Science Officer until at least the end of this tour in May of 2035. Then he and Dr. Westphalen could go to England and retire if that was what they wanted. But the Admiralty had it from a reliable source that it would be safer for them to remain on the _seaQuest_ for the time being.

_As if they are going to listen to me_, mused Ben. _If they already have their minds made up on what they want to do_...

..._Oh well, at least Lucas will be likely back on board for the next while_.

He found himself looking forward to having the S-G onboard, even if it was after he had stepped down. Having the elder Bridger on board, even for the two weeks they were scheduled to be on board, would bring up the morale. And to be frank he knew that was exactly what the crew needed as they still seemed a bit down even after the shore leave.

Then Krieg frowned. Shortly, Robert and a few handpicked members of the crew would be walking into danger. Tim O'Niell had been one of those chosen to leave and go on this mission so for now Miguel Ortiz was there.

Ortiz stepped up to beside the command chair. "New orders?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ben lied. "And I like them. Should be interesting. A non-military action for once."

Miguel's eyebrows lifted slightly. "That sounds interesting, sir, what orders would those be?"

"Call a senior staff meeting in the wardroom," in a way of an answer, Ben looked up with a smile on his face. "I think I should tell everyone at once instead of having to relay it more than once."

"Aye sir," answered Miguel.

An hour later, Ben sat at the head of the wardroom table with the senior crew on board seated at the table. The vidscreen was split into the necessary four screens to accommodate the other ships in the battle group.

"Ladies and gents," began Krieg, half standing. "New orders."

A moment later he read from the paper he held. "We are ordered to go to San Diego for the retirement of Secretary General Bridger of the UEO. Once done, the retired S-G will be coming on board for us to take him, his wife, his son and his wife, to England. It is a two week mission, where we will likely be called on to go on a few 'side' missions in the meantime."

"Let me get this straight," said Captain James Brody, who had been with the _seaQuest_ since the beginning, but now commanded the _Avenger_. "We are to ferry the S-G to England right?"

Ben nodded and Jim looked off screen for a moment, undoubtably his own executive officer, Lonnie Henderson having something to add. "Commander Henderson tells me that should be a trip that would take a maximum of four days barring weather or other problems by a surface ship. The _seaQuest_ should be able to go that distance in two. Why the delay?" asked Brody finally.

Ben grinned, "Because, in the meantime, we are to convince Dr. Bridger that he wants to stay on board as the CSO. Now, what I am about to say does not leave this room. Captain Brody, is your link secure."

"Always," answered Brody, an eyebrow raised.

Krieg turned to the temporary Captain of the _Baycourt_, Martina Russo, "And on your end?"

"Yes sir."

"I am sure a few of you are wondering what happened to a few of the members of your crew," he was greeted with a few nods. "That's because Admiral Bridger decided to use the information supplied to him by Admiral Hitchcock and lead a strike team into Sao Paulo. Ladies and gentlemen, our true mission is to make sure that they get in and out alive. Again, we are merely the smoke screen, which is why the S-G is coming aboard. We are hoping that enough of Harpe's attention is focused on us and not on them."

For a moment there were a few incredulous stares, and Yamamoto from the _Shadow Warrior _added, "A prudent measure by the Admiralty... now about the other part of this. About getting Bridger to stay... again."

Ben shook his head, and then looked at Miguel, "Does this sound familiar to you at all?"

"Yeah, like from when we first met him," Ortiz looked over at Ben. "Oh no, we aren't going to have to go through all that again, are we?" seeing the serious look on Ben's face in answer. "Oh _mio dios_, we do."

Ben held up his hand at the stunned reaction from Ortiz. "Come on, it won't be as bad as that. There is no possible way he could know that this time he is being set up. It's a... journey of consideration."

Two glares met his eyes, as well as the crew who did not remember, or weren't there, looked at him. Dagwood added, "And maybe pigs will fly."

Oh yes, that was right. Ben remembered that Nathan was a very psychic man. He would _know_ that there was something up. What if he couldn't even get Bridger on board this time? "Relax, guys, I have a plan," Krieg grinned.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

PART TWO: _To Be or Not To Be_

* * *

November 13th, 2034  
San Diego

Nathan packed the last of his things and set the suitcase down in the hallway. In a way he was very glad that this was finally over. Lucas walked up to him, looking better than he had when he first came to the house. The weeks had been good for him and his color was improved. He even seemed to be moving around better. His smile came easier, that was certain.

"So what is up?"

"Well, after the retirement party I guess we fly to England," answered Nathan, then he frowned as a captain came up to him and saluted. Once the other man had left, Nathan turned to Lucas and said, "That truly was a strange feeling."

"It was rather strange to watch," agreed Lucas. "Even if fitting in a fashion."

Reading the note Nathan suddenly grinned, "Oh, they really are pulling out all the stops on me this time..."

"What is it?" asked Lucas.

"We won't be flying. We're being 'ferried'," he looked up with an even broader smile. "The Admiralty ordered the _seaQuest_ to take us to England, with full battle group honors."

Lucas could only stare in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Nathan handed him the note and Lucas read it, "Man, you are serious. Why would they do that?"

"Well, that says to honor my retirement, but you know what it sounds like to me?"

Lucas shook his head in confusion, then suddenly caught on, "Like the first time you stepped on the _seaQuest_..."

Nathan smiled in a wistful sort of way. Putting the letter in his things he finished his packing and stood up. "This time I don't think they will be that successful, although I'm touched by that gesture," although Nathan was in on the true reason behind this, it left him with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Robert paced his cramped quarters that he had to share with O'Niell. Tim watched the younger Bridger with a sense of growing trepidation. Granted the other reason Tim practically jumped at every noise was the eerie ability of the ship's AI to read what he was feeling. And a psychic ship, if that were possible, was even scarier.

Finally Robert stopped pacing and looked at O'Niell. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous."

"It's not that you're making me nervous. It's that this entire ship makes me nervous," answered Tim. "But the pacing doesn't help."

"Sorry."

The silence descended again, and this time, Robert said, "I think I'll take a walk. It's not everyday you get to explore a ship that can think on its own."

"I think I'm going to try to sleep."

"Sorry!"

Robert walked from the quarters and sighed. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be worrying what the others thought and should be focusing on the mission. But he found that he couldn't. His mind kept returning to his son who was still in Harpe's grasp. Lucas had received another email. This new one had seemed incomplete which likely meant that Michael had been caught. Robert was worried about the implications of that. If Harpe knew that Michael had been sending email to Lucas then he would likely figure out that they were not too far behind.

He found himself on the threshold of entering the extremely unusual bridge of the _Grail_. Robert had avoided this place since stepping on board. This was the location of the mainframe of the entire computer system on board.

It was where this Nathan Bridger was entombed as the AI.

His father.

The father he remembered. Not the one that he had met upon the _seaQuest'_s return in 2032. Robert found it nearly impossible to reconcile this Nathan Bridger with the one still flesh and blood. The one so different than the distant and hard military man he remembered.

"I can barely see who you are," came his father's voice. "But I know you are there. The sensors on the bridge don't reach that far."

For a moment, Robert considered turning away and walking in the other direction, but he stepped in just far enough for the camera to pick up and register his appearance. For a moment he stared at the main screen, waiting, then finally the holographic version of a much younger Nathan Bridger appeared. "I was hoping you would come. I wasn't sure."

Robert's mouth was dry and he licked his lips, "I... I wasn't sure if I was going to end up here either."

"Why so nervous?" his father quirked an eyebrow. "I am your father, computer or not. Ah, I guess that's it. I can understand. The others avoid me too."

The vague tone of regret made Robert pause, "You can feel their unease? You _can_ feel emotion?"

"Not specifically," answered Bridger. "But... when they come so far and then retreat before I can truly register who it was I... I feel a bit...ah... hurt by it. I had a feeling that you would be the first one to enter here."

Robert looked around for a place to sit, knowing that they were in for a long conversation. With growing chagrin, he realized that the bridge lacked a chair. "Where in Hell does a person sit around here?"

It even appeared like his father was going to chide him for his language, then he put his hand down and let it hang by his side, "I don't think it was in the original design."

* * *

November 14th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Launch Bay

Benjamin Krieg leaned on the bulkhead, almost asleep. He had worked a double shift as they still had to get used to not having Tim O'Niell around. Ortiz had just went on duty and he would also have a double shift. Finally the launch bay doors opened and, the now ex-Secretary General, walked down the few steps into the _seaQuest_. He stood up straight and saluted, "Mr. Secretary General, an honor to have you with us again."

Nathan Bridger, now officially retired from being the Secretary General of the UEO, saluted back, then shook Krieg's hand, "Thank you, Commodore, for having us. I hope you aren't too over stressed."

"What, me, sir?" asked Krieg with a smile, then it dropped off slightly. "Maybe just a little. But not by you, sir. It's just that without my executive officer I am a bit lost..."

This at least got a chuckle from Bridger, "Now you know how I felt without..."

The conversation seemed to stall there and Bridger could only shake his head, "I still miss him. When I said Captain Ford was my right hand and my left, I wasn't kidding. Nor was I exaggerating. Damn him."

Krieg didn't have to ask who Bridger was cursing at. The sentiments were heartfelt on his end as well. But the lull in the conversation gave Ben a chance to size up his former captain. He hadn't seen the elder Bridger since they took him upland to the hospital, and now he could see why Bridger decided it was definitely time to retire.

The lines around Nathan's eyes were more pronounced and showing his truer age. The silvering steel grey hair now a mostly white with a few silver strands left. Bridger leaned on his cane much more than he ever did. It was a bit unsettling to Ben who had gotten used to the AI Bridger on the _Grail_ who hardly had one grey hair and nary a wrinkle except for around the eyes.

Granted, Nathan still was very steady on his feet, and still a strong man, but he just seemed to have aged. Ben saw that he was aware of the scrutiny. "Can I see you to your quarters, sir?"

"Nathan," corrected Bridger, who smiled. "I would be very grateful for the company."

Finally Kristin Westphalen-Bridger entered the ship. She too, showed signs of her age, but not as much. She fell into step behind them. "Commodore, thank you for ferrying us," began Nathan.

"There's no need to thank me," maintained Krieg. "I look for every excuse to have you aboard."

"That very well may be," said Nathan. "But I know why we're here--."

"Sir?"

"And it isn't going to work," finished Nathan and he stopped to look at Ben. "Look, I know you would love to have me back on board this ship on a more permanent basis, but it's time for me. I can't keep up with this anymore."

"Sir--" Krieg caught Bridger's side glance. "--Nathan, as much as I would love to see your new mansion or castle or whatever you and her Ladyship will be in, I would prefer to see you where you truly belong. It was never on a desert island, and will never be in England at the Westphalen estate."

He looked at them both, "I can't see either of you not on the _seaQuest_. I can't see the _seaQuest_ without either of you. You belong _here_. This is your home. It always was and always will be. _You_ designed it and poured _your_ heart and soul into it. It's only natural that you be _here_ in the physical sense too."

After he finished he could only stop in amazement at himself. _Oh my God. I just chewed out the Secretary General_... he realized. _I just chewed out my Captain. My mentor_...

..._He had it coming_...

He wasn't the only stopped in the corridors. A few crew members had also stopped to stare in amazement. To them, Bridger was the Secretary General and he merely the Commodore in command of one the many ships in the UEO. What he had just done was enough to get himself a serious written reprimand. But the Secretary General merely stood there thoughtfully as if considering those words.

Finally the elder man spoke, "Don't you ever change, Ben."

And then the two Bridgers walked down the corridor, away from the stunned commodore. Finally Ben regained his senses and ordered curtly, "There's nothing to see here and I imagine you have jobs to do."

* * *

November 14th, 2034  
Just outside of Sao Paulo, Brazil  
2200 hours, local time

Commander Lonnie Henderson wasn't one to listen to rumors. But she had to wonder why they had chosen Ensign TJ Dasher to come along on the mission. The young ensign, as capable as she was, seemed to be the outsider of the group.

The camp was rather large and no one noticed the arrival of a few more beggars. In fact, except for the gleaming city on the sea, everyone in Sao Paulo lived in slums and poverty. TJ said quietly, "The rich only seem to get richer and the poorer even more so."

"Amen to that," agreed Tim O'Niell. "This is terrible. How could the UEO allow this?"

"Because we have no power over this country," said Robert, his eyes haunted, as he walked over to them from a clump of the Portuguese standing around a burning barrel to keep warm. "This confederation is... a thorn in the UEO's side. It was from here that my wife freed numerous children, mere boys, from being murdered by death squads. Now they have gone from a power-hungry dictator to a money-hungry one. And they have not seen a difference between the two. Many of them used to work for Deon. Now that Deon Industries is no more they have no where to go. And Harpe won't hire anybody with a Deon tattoo."

"That's terrible," said Lonnie.

"That's the way it is," Robert frowned in thought. "But as bad as this is... I've seen worse."

They looked at the lit city that seemed to gleam in the distance and shine on the water surrounding it.

* * *

PART THREE: _The End Nears_

* * *

November 15th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
sea deck

Nathan leaned on the coping and petted Darwin. "Bridger worried?"

"Yes, I am," answered Nathan. "Our friends are out there. And I don't have a very good feeling about this..."

* * *

Sao Paulo  
Brazil  
8:00 hours

Robert watched as the others were processed, then allowed to enter. He had decided to wait outside as he was the most likely to be recognized. But after awhile he would also try to gain employment and enter the city. That way, if he was caught, at least then he would not be associated with the rest of the team. So far it seemed as if the other three had been admitted without any trouble.

He took a breath and walked up to the guard post, and in Portuguese, he said, "I would like to work for Harpe."

The guards looked him up and down, "Your qualifications? What can you do?"

"I'm a janitor," he answered, as it was the least likely to gain attention, and ironically, the one position he would have the most access with.

The two guards looked him over for a tattoo, but he was expecting that, "Never worked for Deon?"

"Nope," answered Robert. "Never had reason to. Funny, but there were always other jobs."

_Take me_! he practically mentally screamed at them. He refrained from actually doing so lest one of the guards or someone else inside be psychic. He really did _not_ want to attract that kind of attention. Finally the guards sighed and he was waved in. Robert sighed in relief once he passed that.

As he walked into the increasingly cleaner New Sao Paulo. He sighed at the memories that conjured up.

For a moment he was back in that slave camp and he stopped walking, finding himself unable to breathe. As he struggled to regain control of his suddenly racing heart he closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slow.

That was a mistake as he realized that he was back in that slave camp. He opened his eyes and forced himself to return to the now. Walking on to where the others had gone he walked into the personnel office and presented himself.

Then he realized he had never thought of a false identity. _Oh shit, that was a _brilliant_ move, Bridger_... he winced.

All too soon it became his turn, and the secretary, a bored looking GELF woman, asked, "_Como te namo_?"

"_No habla Espanol, senora_," he answered. "I speak English."

"Good, because I didn't want to load you into an overfull language class. New Sao Paulo is English only," she stated, never losing the bored tone, although, there was a ghost of a smile on her face. "And that wasn't Spanish. It was Portuguese. Now, what's your name?"

"Eric Merrill," he answered.

At least when they shouted 'Eric' he would answer. While his father and everyone official liked to call him Robert, he personally hated it. And Eric was one of his middle names and one he often used instead of Robert. Merrill had been an Academy instructor.

Should be easy to remember...

"Mr. Merrill, you are to report to your indoctrination at four o'clock this afternoon at 1034 Valley Road, Suite 17," she stated. "Do you think you can remember all of that?"

"Yeah," he answered. "What do I do until then?"

"Get something to eat and some better clothes," she answered, handing him a passcard. "That's a limited account in the amount of six hundred dollars. Welcome to Harpe International."

Robert walked from the personnel office and surreptitiously looked for the others. Seeing O'Niell he shambled over to look in clothing store window. To make extra sure he didn't stick out like a sore thumb, he made sure it was a sport clothes shop that looked like it carried men's clothes. O'Niell wandered over and leaned on the bench to tie his shoe, "Sir, Lonnie had to report for 'indoctrination' fifteen minutes ago while you were still in the Greeting office."

"So that's what it's called," mused Robert. "Don't call me 'sir' while we're here unless you want us to get caught. I came in using the name Eric Merrill. It looks like I'll be a janitor."

"I... I used the name Philip Zinck," supplied Tim. "Lonnie used Mandy McCaffrey."

"Where's Dasher and what name did she use?"

"Oh, she went looking for clothes for us. She's really good, Eric," Tim smiled. "As soon as she was through I think she hung around in the shops. Then as soon as we came out she came out hollering at the top of her lungs and ran and hugged Lonnie, er, Mandy, as tight as she could."

Robert crinkled his brow, "Why?"

"Well, she excitedly asked us how Mandy's Mom was doing, only she used the term Aunt. Cunning. Evidently, somehow..." Tim crinkled his brow. "She knew Mandy was going to use the name McCaffrey because she used the name Katryna McCaffrey."

"Making Mandy and Katryna cousins," Robert smiled. "Smart. No one would question that the two know each other. Now, how did she explain you off?"

"She, uh, asked us when we were finally going to tie the knot," finished Tim, who seemed to be trying to keep from blushing.

At this point, Tim was showing Robert an interesting article in the paper to explain why they were still talking to each other. "At least the three of you will be able to move around and talk freely without being questioned. Dammit, if my head had been on straight I would have thought of that," Robert mentally slapped himself.

Then again, what the Hell did they expect? His father was the ex-Section Seven agent, not him.

"Well, give TJ a chance," smirked Tim. "She might have an idea..."

"It's better we don't. There is still a chance I might get caught and if I do I don't want you implicated as that would jeopardize Michael," pointed out Robert, then he sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Zinck for showing me how to find that place."

Tim caught his glance as he followed his gaze to some security personnel that were walking past, "It was nothing, really."

"See you around Philip."

"You too, uh, what was your name?"

"Eric Merrill."

"Eric," Tim thought for a moment as if trying to place the name. "I'll have to call you sometime. You have to meet my fiancee."

Robert laughed and walked into the store, marveling at Tim's skill in deception. Looking at the clothes and inwardly smirking at the irony of the entire situation. Harpe was paying for his new clothes. To Robert that was rather humourous because if that old man ever found out he would be livid.

* * *

TJ Dasher walked from store to store, easily mixing in with the other people. Already she had bought a whole new outfit that seemed to fit in with the current fashion in New Sao Paulo. Store owners and people in general didn't even give her a second look anymore.

And much danger as she was in she could freely admit that she was feeling very much alive. This was her element and she lived to infiltrate. _Maybe Colonel Yamamoto is right about me_, she mused. _Maybe I am a keeper of secrets_...

Finally she made her way back to where she had left Commander O'Niell and found him in a coffee shop. True to form he was drinking tea as if he had never left off drinking tea. She sat down and handed back the credit line card that he had taken from the packet in the Greeting Office. Once that was done, she gave him three full bags of clothes. "Here you are, Phil," she said cheerfully. "Good as new."

"Thanks, Kat," he said and looked in the bags. "Did you buy out the stores?"

"Nah," she laughed. "Hey, we're going to be living here so we need more than one change of clothes. Mandy come back yet?"

"No," he answered. "I met this interesting man today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, too bad though. He can't read so they hired him as a janitor. Imagine the places he'll be in," continued Tim nonchalantly. "His name is Eric Merrill."

True to form, and this spoke well of her training she knew whom he truly meant. Tim sighed in relief at this. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Never thought of it that way..."

* * *

Harpe watched the boy closer. He had to. Somehow he had underestimated how smart Michael was. How mature. Harpe had been counting on the youth of the boy to turn him against the Bridger's but Michael seemed to be far too old for such a trick.

That was really too bad.

It meant that he would have to be more careful himself or Michael would grow up with revenge on his mind.

Suddenly the idea struck him and he had to fight from laughing aloud at its brilliance. It would require more planning, but it would work. An insistence chirping brought him back to reality and he hit the button on the vidphone controls, "What is it?"

"Sir, could I please direct your attention to camera five?" came Mason Freeman's voice and Harpe turned as the man walked in to his office.

Harpe typed in the commands and his breath caught.

_Now, how did _he_ manage to get in here_? wondered Harpe, with a sense of dread growing. "How did he past the customs?" he demanded of Freeman, standing as he did so, leaning over his desk in a vaguely threatening manner.

Freeman cooly answered, "The custom's guards and screening didn't recognize him. It was that simple. Do you want him picked up?"

For a moment, Harpe considered saying yes. Then the idea came back to him and he smiled as it seemed like everything was just falling together, "No. When is his indoctrination?"

Turning to stare at his employer in shock, Mason mouthed the answer 'no', then regained his wits, "This afternoon. He used the name Eric Merrill to get in..."

"Tell the instructors to... go easy on Mr. Merrill, then," suggested Harpe. "This could work out to our advantage... meanwhile, I have a very special mission for you. Something to take your mind off this problem."

He handed the mercenary a piece of paper, and Mason read it. A cold smile played over his lips. "With pleasure, sir," said Mason with a small hint of a salute. "I have been wanting to pay him a visit for a _long_ time..."

* * *

Part Four: _Under the Gloss_

* * *

November 16th, 2034  
Sao Paulo  
12:00 hours

Robert sat in the café and went over the 'indoctrination' that he had been in last night. He had been rather nervous about it, but like everything else on this false city, the name had been greatly misleading. How people could just go about their day to day routines in this place was beyond him. And what was with all the scientists, anyway?

One woman slid in front of him, fear in her eyes. For a moment they simply stared at each other, then he realized he knew her from somewhere...

"Robert Bridger?" she asked in a whisper.

He started, wondering how in the name of Hell she could possibly know his name. In the next instant he _knew_ his cover was blown. Knowing that there was no point in denying his identity, he answered in the same low tone, "Yes."

"They know about you. Run, get _out_ of here. Your son is safe for now, but if you don't leave he won't be. Harpe knows you're here," she looked away, then looked back at him. "Just _go_."

She was gone right after, leaving him in the whirlwind of shock. _Oh shit, shit shit_, he swore mentally. He stood up, coffee forgotten, and paid his tab. Resolutely he walked from the café. He kept walking, somewhat in a meandering fashion, to the docks. Thanking his lucky stars he hadn't been truly frisked by the Customs Agency he pulled out what appeared to be a pack of cigarettes.

Only on this pack there was a button and a transmitter.

For a moment he hesitated, wondering that if he set this off not just the Grail would pick it up, but also Harpe. He shouldn't have hesitated. Feeling the gun in his ribs he sighed and put his hands out and away from his body to show he wasn't armed. "Admiral Bridger," said Mason Freeman. "Imagine finding you here."

"Mr. Freeman," said Robert in the same tone. "I was just thinking the same about you."

This time he was frisked, and Freeman confiscated the transmitter, "How'd you figure me out?"

Freeman sneered, "Your face is as famous as your father's, Admiral. You do you really think that Mr. Harpe would not recognize that you are Nathan Bridger's only son."

He made a tsk-tsk sound and leaned close right before leading him back to the main tower of Harpe Worldwide, "I guess there is going to be a bit of a family reunion, eh?"

* * *

Lonnie Henderson had watched Robert walk to the docks, followed him even, and from her hiding spot around the corner she saw Mason Freeman lead him off to a waiting car. Robert, his hands handcuffed behind him, had been guided to sit in the back of the car while Mason climbed into the front passenger seat. She watched the car drive towards the main tower of New Sao Paulo until she couldn't see it anymore.

_Now what?_ she wondered. Admiral Bridger had been the most experienced of them all. Not only had they lost that advice, they also lost their escape route. The docks would be watched closely and any move to escape would have to be done quickly and decisively. Not that she doubted that it could be done, it was just that...

She took a breath. Who was the ranking officer of the mission now? Was it Tim O'Niell or herself?

They were both the same rank. She thought a moment. No matter what she thought about command, both were the same rank, experience, and skill level. Nodding in resolution, she would discuss this with Tim later.

She walked back, checking to be sure she wasn't followed, to where she was staying with O'Niell. Walking into the room, she activated the device that made sure that they weren't being listened to, and picked up a clipboard, a piece of paper, and a pencil. Motioning him over, she wrote, _Admiral Bridger was discovered. They took him to the main tower_.

_What do we do now?_ wrote back Tim. _Who's in command?_

_One of us_, she answered, erasing as she did so.

He took the pencil back and wrote, _Which one of us?_

She took a breath and said, "You."

His eyes went wide, and he mouthed, "_Me?!_"

She wrote, _You're the second in command of the flagship, I'm only second in command of one of your back-up ships_.

_You've been an X-O longer than I have_, he wrote back.

_You still rank me_, she responded.

He walked away and mouthed, "Destroy that piece of paper."

She nodded and, after cleanly erasing all what had been written, tore the paper into shreds and threw the tiny confetti over the balcony where the wind took it and scattered it more. They looked at each other in worry. Worry about the Admiral, worry about Michael, and worry about their ability to stay undercover.

* * *

The car ride was short in reality but it felt like an eternity. Robert watched as they passed another wall and then the car stopped. All that was in this yard was the massive tower that stretched up and was taller than every other skyscraper in New Sao Paulo. Freeman gave a slight nudge that indicated that Robert was to enter the tower.

Robert knew he didn't have a choice and so allowed himself to be led into the tower and into a lift. He counted the floors as they simply seemed to go up. At the sixtieth floor the lift stopped and he was led into the most opulent office facility that he had walked in. Mason pushed him the direction of the two double frosted glass doors with the Harpe Worldwide insignia that shrouded the offices within. The doors slid open automatically and Robert was rewarded with the most amazing panoramic view of the ocean and of the jungle.

The only thing marring it was the massive black and clear Lucite conference table in the middle the room. The black leather chairs that were neatly pushed in under it. All except one chair.

At the head of the table sat a man that looked older than his father, and showed his age. "Geoffrey Harpe," said Robert, acknowledging the older man's presence.

"Admiral Robert Bridger, son of Nathan and Carol Bridger," recited Harpe, not even looking up from the file folder. "Husband to Cynthia Bridger, nee Westphalen, father of Michael. Why, even your cousin, Wendy Smith-Hudson served on the _seaQuest_ in 2021 and 2022 before the ship, and everyone on it disappeared. Too bad it was found."

Harpe threw the black leather dossier folder on the table in barely restrained disgust. "You know, that could have been Robert Harpe, and Michael Harpe. You could have been so much more," Harpe stood slowly. "I kept track of you all those years, you know. Considered my options. You escape was... daring. I never would have thought you would have thought of challenging the guard to a fight was brilliant."

He had known. That thought struck Robert like a blow to his face. "How?"

Harpe stopped his speech, "Excuse me?"

"How did you know?" asked Robert, even though he knew the answer. "Unless..."

That ship that had recovered him, sold him, it was too convenient. "You knew the entire time. That slave ship was _your_ ship."

The old man sat back down and leaned back in his chair. "I did. Think of it as a test. I had to know... had to know," for a moment the old man trailed off. "Robert, had you waited I would have bought you your freedom. You would have come here as my heir. Your strength in those camps only proved that you were strong enough to lead Harpe Worldwide."

"And you honestly think I would have?" asked Robert in shock.

"Had I rescued you, what would you have done after to pay me back for the favor?"

As sick and twisted the old man's logic, Robert knew he was right. "You engineered a... sub battle?"

"Oh no, I simply ordered the _Malina_ to wait around until one happened," answered Harpe.

"You kidnapped me."

"I engineered the rest of your life, had you been patient. You could have had all this," Harpe stood and gestured at the rest of the city, then he turned around. "And you still can. Reject your life with that antiquated UEO and stand at my side. Where you belong. You know, you could have been my son. Your mother made her choice..."

Robert rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this. You did this just to get back at my father for taking your girlfriend. Good lord, that was over forty years ago!"

"And what would you have me do?" demanded Harpe. "Forget everything your father did to me? He... took the woman I loved, had the family _I_ should have had. While I became powerful he became _both_ powerful and respected, even loved. People _tolerated_ me and _despised_ me! And why do you think that happened? Because of one little misunderstanding on how the world works. I tried to make the world a better place and he _turned_ on me. He betrayed me! Robert, I ask you this, and I will only ask it once, turn your back on your 'father' as he _will_ do to you one day, and take your place at my side as you _should_ be."

For a long moment Robert was struck speechless. Harpe actually believed that he had been wronged. That he was doing Robert such a huge favor. He licked his lips as he knew that his answer was likely going to push Harpe right over the edge. "You think you did me this fantastic favor by separating from my parents," he looked over the ocean, then back at Harpe. "The only thing you did was hurt me, and my mother you seem to care so much about. You know, I never even got to say good-bye. And it's for that I say no. For my son you kidnapped from me, no. And for my wife whom is constantly tormented with the guilt that she might have done something wrong to provoke this, never in a million years will I _ever_ side with you."

Harpe stood up slowly and his eyes thinned, "I can see that it was too late to salvage you from the same path your father walked. Very well, Admiral," he looked over to Freeman. "Take him to our associate. Perhaps Dr. Zellar will know what to do with him. Good-bye, Admiral Bridger. It's too bad we couldn't come to an agreement."

* * *

November 16th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Underway to England  
Bridge

Lieutenant Mara Johansen held a hand to her headset and then turned to face Commander Miguel Ortiz. "Sir, we are receiving a transmission. I think it's the _Grail_, sir."

"Put in on the main screen," responded Ortiz.

The holographic representation of Captain Bridger appeared on the screen, as usual surrounded by the virtual cloud scape that reminded Miguel eerily of some versions of the old Microsoft Windows software. "Commander," acknowledged Bridger.

"Captain, what can we do for you?" asked Ortiz. "Was the mission successful?"

"I don't know, I lost contact with the team. One of my transmitters was destroyed. A failsafe that I had installed is going off," answered Bridger. "I direct your attention to the locator screen."

The screen split to show the faint signal in New Sao Paulo. "As you can see," the screen zoomed into the map to an area clearly meant as a dock. "It's at the exit point. This worries me since they would only be trying to exit if something went wrong. And if the transmitter was destroyed..."

For a computer he seemed really distressed by this. "I don't have anyone aboard that can help me check up on them," suggested Bridger. "But you do."

Ortiz compressed his lips, "I'll have to consult Commodore Krieg but I am sure that with the situation, help will be summoned, sir."

"Thank you, Commander," acknowledged Bridger and the transmission with the Grail was ended.

"Abrupt fellow," remarked Phillips.

Ortiz turned to face another long since seen crew member in surprise, "Lieutenant Phillips?"

Zachery Phillips, the former Weapons Officer from the very first tour of the _seaQuest_ tapped his shoulder rank bars and Ortiz whistled, "Captain Phillips."

Phillips shrugged and walked onto the bridge. "Man, is this place ever different from what I remember it... was that the old man?"

"Yeah," answered Ortiz. "Well, in a way. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was brought in to command the _Orpheus_ after her refit. Fine little ship," remarked Phillips.

It was then that Ortiz noted the dedicated NorPac uniform, "So, I guess it hasn't been lent to the UEO... eh?"

"No... and yes," answered Phillips. "We remain on active duty as a NorPac ship, but our mission is to escort the _seaQuest_ and act as part of its vanguard. At least until the S-G is in England."

Ortiz nodded, and asked, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, shoot," said Phillips.

"The 'old man' asked us to check up on a shore mission in New Sao Paulo. The only problem is that he doesn't have anyone on board to go ashore," said Ortiz after taking him aside to the moon pool. "I think the _Orpheus_ is our next best line. Got anyone on board?"

"Migs, the _Orpheus_ only holds twenty crew members, and that's a cramped fit. It wasn't meant as a long term personnel tour, unless we shrink the crew. Most of it is equipment and bracing..."

Migs grinned, "_Exactamundo_..."

Phillips looked at him and shook his head, "Aw man, what I am getting into this time?"

* * *

November 17th, 2034  
New Sao Paulo  
Harpe Worldwide HQ

Robert sat in the small cell, waiting to meet this infamous Reuben Zellar. Kristin had told him of the death of her brother by his hands, and his father of his own encounter. He knew that this time when his father mourned him that it would be for real.

He found that this time he didn't want to die. Especially not like _this_...

Finally the cell door opened and a woman stood there. The same woman who had tipped him off that he had been discovered. She rushed in and unlocked his handcuffs. "Have they done anything to you yet?"

He shook his head, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Jacqueline Serrano," she answered. "Come on, there is a way out of the tower that I use all the time. We scientists are not questioned. Put this on."

He dressed in the lab coat and put on the glasses. The prescription was a little strong for him, but he could live with the little bit of sharpening of the details around him. She also handed him a passcard. "Where did you get all this?" he asked as he followed her to another lift.

"There is another that looks almost like you. I drugged his coffee," she gave a wan grin. "You must hurry."

"Wait, Dr. Serrano, have you seen a little boy? His name is Michael and he's my son," he said. "I need to get him out of here."

She hesitated and then nodded, "I do know him. I was ordered to get close to him. Befriend him."

Robert nodded, "Can you take me to him?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head hurriedly, "Oh no, he lives at the very top of the tower with Mr. Harpe. Harpe is raising him as his own."

Taking both of her shoulders he forced her to look him in the eye. "One more reason to get him out of here, even if that means dying in the attempt," he said. "Can you help me at least get up there?"

She pursed her lips, "I can do that, but after that you are on your own. If they find out I helped you, I'm dead."

"Okay," he nodded. "I don't want that to happen. The first thing I need is a gun. Do you know where they keep those."

They stopped talking while a technician came into the computer room and fixed a computer. Then they looked at each other more closely, and the technician stared at him, "Sir?!"

"Lieutenant Shan?" echoed Bridger in surprise, then he laughed. "Lieutenant, you have a habit of showing up in some of the _strangest_, yet most convenient, places."

Shan shrugged, "That's my job, sir. What are you doing here?"

"My son is here," Robert pointed up. "Harpe keeps him hostage."

"The boy?" asked Shan. "You're here to liberate Harpe's son... excuse me, Michael. Of course, I remember him now. We'll need weapons..."

Robert nodded and pulled Serrano to her feet, "The good doctor can get us up there, but after it's just the two of us."

"Aye sir," nodded Shan. "I know where the guard station is, and I have to fix a computer. I can see if I can neutralize them."

Robert followed Shan out with a very uncomfortable Dr. Serrano in tow. They passed the cafeteria and as they walked by, Shan spoke about a computer glitch that he had noticed and was trying to fix and how perhaps it would be best if they, the two mere scientists, would just let him work. Perhaps get a coffee...

"Will," said Robert when they were passed. "Sometimes, you really get too much into your character."

"That's my job, sir," was Shan's reply.

When they approached a guard station, Shan held up his hand and stopped them from walking. "We'll need someone to distract them," he whispered.

"I can do it," whispered Serrano, and she held up a bottle of pills. "It's how I knocked out the other scientist. Bring me some coffee."

Robert went back to the cafeteria and brought back two coffees in thick paper cups. Serrano took a pill for each cup, crushed them, then mixed them into the black coffee. Taking the coffee with a wink, she shyly walked into the guard station. "_Hola, hermita_," greeted one of the guards. "Quiet tonight, eh?"

"_Si_," she answered. "Quiet here too?"

"Yeah," they heard the other guard answer. "Quiet as a tomb. Hey, thanks for the coffee, Jackie. You're an angel."

"_De nada_," came her answer as she left with a laugh. "See ya later."

"See ya."

She walked back to them, and whispered, "Give it fifteen minutes."

They walked back to the cafeteria, and got their own coffee while they waited, watching the clock. Shan came in fifteen minutes and said, "Like I said, no problem. Jeez, someone has to teach you how to use a _ScanDisk_."

Robert felt like swatting him for the condescending tone, but he could hear a few short barks of laughter from one corner of the room. Shan's ploy worked, as annoying as it was. When they looked into the guard station the two guards were out cold. Robert and Shan raided the weapon's locker. They both went for an easy to conceal electron-mag stun gun with an extra battery pack. Serrano, of course, took nothing.

* * *

PART FIVE: _Fire in the Hole_

_

* * *

_November 17th, 2034  
New Sao Paulo  
Tim and Lonnie's 'apartment'

TJ Dasher watched the pencil and even contributed to the impromptu planning of how they were to get into Harpe Worldwide. The only problem was getting into the main courtyard. TJ suggested, _Why don't we swim there? The courtyard is surrounded by a moat_.

The two looked at her and then they nodded. _Good idea, Ensign_, wrote Tim, tapping her knee as he did so.

The two packed their things, and TJ even assembled her weapons from the pieces of them that they had brought past the 'Customs' agent. The pieces, when not assembled, were made to look like useless bits of flotsam that might have been knick knacks at one point, and those that were a bit harder to disguise had been built into devices that were made of the same material.

Hiding the handguns they wandered towards the main tower, while they sent Lonnie ahead to hide by the exit point and stand-by until they reached it.

Tim and TJ got to the intersection by where the main tower was built.

The city, in effect, was like a hyper-modern version of Venice, Italy. And now that they were close, they could swim to the false island the tower was built on.

Fitting the scuba rebreather into their teeth they slid under water.

Once there, they found an impossible barrier of mines. TJ could sense O'Niell's dismay, and she hand signaled that it was possible to swim _under_ the mines by the chains that they were anchored to. They descended almost to where the red-line of the depth tolerance was on their equipment and slowly made their way past the mines. Once they reached the island, and cautiously surfaced, Tim pointed out in a low whisper that even she had to strain to hear, "We won't be able to exit by that route..."

TJ had a sudden flash of insight as she took out her transmitter and set it off, letting it sink to the bottom. In an equally low whisper, but speaking so he could read her lips, "Now we won't have to."

* * *

Lonnie looked at her blinking transmitter and realized that TJ, or Tim, had set theirs off. Lonnie also pressed the button on hers, then slid into the water and waited. It didn't take long for a piece of rock to start to move toward her and a hole open in that rock. Climbing into that hole, and outside of the airlock, she waited for the water to drain and the pressure equalize. When it did the inner lock cycled open and the disembodied voice of Captain Bridger drifted in, "Hurry up so I can close that lock. What the Hell happened out there, anyway?"

Lonnie did as she was told and peeled off the rebreather. "Things aren't going to plan," she answered. "Admiral Bridger was captured by Mason Freeman and taken to the main tower."

"I know where it is. Ensign Dasher set off her transmitter, and I think where she set it off was the main tower," came his answer as she ran to the bridge.

As she stepped onto it, she was startled to find it without a command chair. "Why did she do that?" Lonnie held on to a bulkhead as the ship began to move.

"I don't know. Perhaps they found a way in, but can't find a way out," answered Bridger as his image appeared on the main screen to look at her. "Either way, I have to find a way in there..."

"Alert, alert," came another computerized voice, this one female. "Unidentified ship approaching the stern."

"On screen," ordered Bridger as he disappeared and the view of the sensors took over.

Lonnie blinked in recognition, "That's the _Orpheus_. The S-G awarded her to NorPac. What's she doing here?"

Bridger didn't answer, and she assumed that meant the same question was running through his mind. Then he appeared. "Commander Ortiz _asked_ them to be here," he answered. "Remind me to talk to this 'Ortiz' when we get back. They have some interesting abilities with that ship..."

"Sir?"

"Hang on," he disappeared again, and she realized that when he did that he was likely talking to the _Orpheus_. "I gave them the coordinates of the beacon. Captain Phillips tells me there are some... underwater tunnels that he can explore. The _Orpheus_ is small enough to go through them, but I cannot. We'll guard their way out."

Lonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "That's okay sir, if we stay here, we can extract them should they be able to get this far, and if they can't the _Orpheus_ will."

* * *

Robert, Shan, and Serrano stood in the lift as it continued to climb. When it stopped, Serrano guided them to the main lift that would take them to the office and private living level of Geoffrey Harpe.

"Stay calm, and do exactly as you're supposed to when you visit Michael," said Shan. "Robert is here to make sure the kid's healthy. I'm here because I got orders to fix the secretary's computer. I'll be right outside in the office."

Robert nodded as they approached those double doors, and Serrano said, "The private lift that will take you to the top floor is in the back of Mr. Harpe's office."

"You don't have to go the rest of the way," said Robert.

"I do have to," she said, looking at him, still frightened, but she looked extremely determined. "I think I understand why my sister Anna decided to remain UEO, Admiral. I wish I had done the same. Maybe I'm just trying to fix that mistake."

"Anna? Lieutenant Anna Maria Serrano is your _sister_?" asked Robert, then he explained it to the confused Shan. "The sensors chief on the _seaQuest_ when Ortiz was promoted."

Shan nodded in understanding. Serrano led them into the office space, and the secretary was no where to be seen. _Then again_, thought Robert. _It's the middle of the night. Not in business hours_.

Hanging back, and taking out a tool kit that way he wouldn't be questioned, Shan sat at the computer and took the facing off. Robert and Serrano entered the private lift and ascended to the top level. When the doors opened, she looked around the deserted living area and motioned him in. Robert took out the electron-mag stun gun and stealthily slipped in and side stepped out of the light of the elevator. As she stood to one side he checked the rooms.

In one he could hear the rasping breaths of Harpe, and he sighed a quiet sigh of relief that the old man was asleep. If all went to plan, he would be long gone with Michael by the time Harpe realized what was happening.

He went to the next room and saw that it was obviously a child's room.

He entered, barely able to breathe as he knelt by the bed and shook awake his son. Michael Bridger's eyes flew wide open at the sight of his father and Robert put a finger to his lips and signaled for him to be quiet. Standing, he offered Michael his hand and they quietly left the room. Serrano was still waiting by the lift, and the three entered and descended to the level below.

Michael spoke up, "I knew you would come."

"Mike, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked Robert anxiously, and was vastly relieved to see him shake his head no.

It felt as if a huge lead weight and been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded his acknowledgment, smiled and hugged his son tightly. "We were so worried," said Robert.

"Is Mom okay? Grampa and Gramma?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, they're fine, and they can't wait to see you," said Robert as the doors slid open.

Shan stood there, his eyes full of regret. "What is it?" asked Robert.

"Admiral, quite the attempt," came Mason Freeman's voice.

At that moment the intruder alert siren went off, and Shan said, "That's not us."

Freeman, without taking his aim off of Robert, leaned over and demanded of the security, "What the Hell is going on?"

"Sir, we're under attack. Somehow, a ship is torpedoing the base of the island!"

"What?!" Freeman was clearly surprised. "How'd it get through the canals? The minefield?"

Shan and Robert exchanged a glance, and Shan appeared to have a smirk. Robert wouldn't have been surprised if he was told that he had one on his face too. "Never doubt a Bridger's ability to get to their family, Freeman," pointed out Robert."

"Shut up!" Freeman stood up and crossed the room to dig the gun painfully into Robert's neck.

Michael, showing that he was a Bridger, shouted, "Leave my Daddy alone!"

And kicked Mason Freeman in the shin. Freeman yelped both in surprise and pain, and moved back, the aim of his gun wildly in a direction. Shan head butted him squarely in the stomach. Serrano picked up Michael and ran into the hall with Robert on her heels. Shan was soon behind them, firing back towards Freeman in the attempt to cover their escape. When they ducked into a corner, Shan pointed out, "We can't take the lifts, they'll only shut them down.

"What about the stairs?" asked Robert and they looked in the direction of Serrano.

"I can show you where they are."

They followed her, keeping her and Michael covered as they entered the stair well. It was a long hard fight down as every floor guards would stream in and shoot up at them, or down at them as they passed the floor. Robert's legs began to burn, as did his lungs as they continued down. Finally, one more door opened and they found themselves pointing their guns at Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell and Ensign TJ Dasher. "Christ, am I ever glad to see you Tim. How in the name of Hell did you find us?" asked Shan.

"TJ hacked into the security grid and we followed the alerts to you. But then she tripped the alarm..."

"They knew about us," breathed Serrano.

"So it would seem," said Robert. "But that's neither here nor there. All UEO personnel has been evacuated. Let's get the Hell out of here."

"Not so fast, Admiral," came an anglicized accent from above them.

Serrano screamed and dropped Michael as something fell on her and burnt into her scalp.

Robert looked up to see a man, and he heard Tim and Shan say, "Reuben Zellar."

That was enough to make his blood run cold, and Serrano screamed, "Get out of here!"

As the others fled, Robert went to pick her up, but she shook her head and backed away, "It's too late for me. Go!"

Robert turned and ran after the others, ignoring Zellar's shout for him to stop. Right after he heard Serrano scream in pain, then as suddenly as it started it stopped. He knew she was dead. But he didn't have time to regret it. Later he would...

* * *

Dasher turned back, and O'Niell yelled, "Where's the Admiral?"

At that moment Robert Bridger ran from the building, gun fire at his heels. O'Niell, Dasher, and Shan opened return fire to cover his escape. When Robert dove into the water, the others also disappeared under the water and to the waiting ship.


	11. Eden Act One

_Special Note_: This chapter contains an excerpt to the first _seaQuest_ Novel, which was also based off the pilot episode _To be or Not to Be._ No infringement is intended as it was the only way to really recount the past in a reliable manner. You will know it when you see it, and if not it will be called out. Also, in parts of the chapter, Yamamoto decided to help out in writing to help get this chapter done, as well as the next, and last chapter, of the _End of Time_ series.

* * *

Chapter Eight:_  
Eden - Act One_

* * *

November 20th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

Commander Timothy O'Neill could only describe the current situation as 'How many Bridger's could you fit in one room?' Except for him and Lieutenant Commander Miguel Ortiz, every last person in the wardroom was related to Nathan Bridger in some sort of fashion. Or, in the case of Nathan, was the man himself.

On the vidscreen was Admiral Katherine Hitchcock, now the acting Secretary General of the UEO, and the impromptu conference was about the incident in New Sao Paulo.

"Geoffrey Harpe is calling this a great breach of trust and is claiming that we jumped our rights as the UEO to," she took out the papers. "Steal industrial secrets, kidnapping, causing bodily harm, causing property damage in the amount of half a million dollars American."

"Katie, what about the kidnapping, the causing bodily harm, and the attempted murder on his end?" asked Robert. "He kidnapped Michael, Gator and Savannah were hurt, and nearly killed my father."

"Not to mention the island," murmured Cynthia.

"Oh yes, and the property and ecological damage of razing an entire island to the ground," pointed out Nathan, who had heard Cynthia. "I think that damage alone, to fix it and restore the island, would be in excess of a few million."

Hitchcock nodded her agreement, "Oh, don't worry, our lawyers brought that up too. Just don't be surprised if you get called in to testify or something like that. Harpe doesn't strike me as the type to give up easily."

"Trust me," said Nathan. "He isn't. Thank you, Madam Secretary. You know, that has a ring to it, Katherine."

She made a face, "Too much of a ring to it. Colonel Yamamoto, Jennifer sends her regards. Oh, speaking of which... congratulations are in order. I don't know where you found the time, but Jennifer is pregnant."

Colonel Jason Yamamoto, who had been standing off to the side drinking from a bottle of water suddenly choked on his water. "Wha?" Jason was well known for his self-control and confidence under pressure, but the look on his face was clearly of shock. "She is?"

Hitchcock nodded, and Robert stood up quickly and gave Yamamoto his chair because it appeared the man's knees were about to give out from under him. Giving the man a hearty clap on the shoulder while he was at it, but all Yamamoto could manage was a slight nod of his head in complete shock.

Yamamoto managed a weak smile and a node of thanks to Robert, but was still a little to shocked to say a word. Everyone at the table have given Yamamoto a congratulation and shook his hands.

She took a breath and said, "Other than that, good work on getting Michael out. When can I see him?"

"Dr. Levin wanted to check up on him," answered Robert. "He took a few tests when it was apparent that Harpe has ties to Reuben Zellar."

Kristin Westphalen-Bridger looked up in shock, "What?"

Tim stood and finished, "Lieutenant Shan and I clearly saw him, Admiral. He's there. And Harpe has too many scientists in and around New Sao Paulo. My feeling is that he's planning something."

"That news is rather disturbing," Hitchcock creased her brows. "Hitchcock out."

The vidscreen blanked out to show the UEO insignia and Nathan laid a hand on Kristin's shoulder. Cynthia walked over to him and hugged her mother and then him with a broad smile on her face, "I'm going to see Michael again. Catch up with you for lunch."

* * *

ACT ONE:  
WAKING DREAM

* * *

PART ONE: _The Road Home_

_

* * *

_November 27th, 2034  
England  
English Naval Base  
17:00 hours, local time

Nathan stepped out into the dismal and cloudy day from the launch. As usual, since he had taken the office of the Secretary General, there was a cloud of reporters right behind security barriers. Guards lined the walkway that would take him and his family to the car that would take them to the Westphalen estate. Nathan sighed at the irony of the situation. His first impression of the UEO had been one of skepticism. He still had his moments where he doubted the ability of the UEO to actually make a difference, but then he had wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Now... well, he was still skeptical but he was so involved now that there was no way out of it.

Kristin walked from the launch next, then finally Cynthia, Michael, Lucas and JJ. He wondered how that young woman felt about everything. He knew she was nervous around him, due mainly to the fact that she felt that she was no one that special to constantly be in the company of the Secretary General and his wife who held claim to an estate, and title, in England. But as usual, JJ Fredericks-Bridger handled the entire thing with total aplomb. No one could crack her cool shell.

When they entered the car, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "That had to be the most difficult thing I've ever done," said Fredericks.

The car drove past many fields but finally they came to see the massive stone castle that had likely housed the Westphalens for many years. Nathan was the first to exit the car and he stopped and stared. "Kristin, this place is huge."

She smiled as she stepped gracefully from the car, "Yes. I used to think that too. Come on, my family wants to meet you."

Lucas, who helped JJ from the car even while she swatted at his hands, said, "They haven't even met Dad yet?"

Kristin smiled, "No. They couldn't come across the pond for a trip at that time. And it was rather short notice. Nathan, don't be surprised if they demand another go."

"I won't be," came his answer as they all walked to the door.

She opened the door and walked into the entrance hall. "Hello?" she called. "Melissa? Walter? Is anyone here?"

A clicking sound of a pair of hard heels could be heard practically running to the doors on the stone floors. A woman not too far off of Kristin's age ran into the entrance hall and the others, except for Cynthia, were left trying to pick out the accent. "Kristin!" You're home!" she hugged Kristin, then saw Cynthia and Michael. "Oh, Cindy! And little Michael too, although you're not so little anymore..."

She finally took notice of Nathan, Lucas, and JJ. "Oh my, Mr. Secretary!" her hands flew to her mouth and she bowed a slight bit before standing straight and taking his hands and shaking them. "Welcome to England and Trisbane Manor. We're so honored that you've come. And who are these people? Kristin, this is wonderful, you've brought guests."

"Nathan, JJ, Lucas, this is my younger sister, Melissa Trisbane," Kristin answered as she locked arms with her sister. "Melissa, this is my husband Nathan Bridger, now retired, so you can _stop_ looking at him like _that_, his son Lucas Bridger and his wife JJ."

"My goodness, Kristin," came another voice, this one male but no less English. "Quite the family you have here!"

"Walter!" cried Kristin happily. "Everyone, this is Melissa's husband, Walter Trisbane. Walter, this is..."

Walter laughed, walked over and shook Nathan's hand, then Lucas's, then finally he gave JJ a friendly kiss on the cheek, "I know who they are. I was at the top of the stairs when you introduced them to Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you," said Nathan, speaking for the other two also in unfamiliar surroundings as they were still a bit speechless.

"A pleasure to have the Secretary General under this roof," Walter winked. "And you standing there as if it's an honor for you to be allowed here. When Kristin told us she had married again, we were a bit surprised to say the least. But I've watched you on the news. I must say I liked you the S-G better than that McGath fellow. Never had a good feeling about him..."

"I'm sure Secretary General Hitchcock will do a much better job than I," said Nathan, a bit uncomfortable. "She's younger and more able to handle the stresses than I ever was."

"And he's modest too," said Melissa. "Wherever did you nab him, Krissy?"

"On the _seaQuest_," answered Kristin. "But we can relate that story later, right Nathan?"

"Definitely."

A chiming was heard and Melissa said, "You're right on time for lunch. You know, Linda still makes these fantastic little sandwiches..."

Nathan hung back as Kristin was practically dragged away by her sister and Lucas came up beside him, "Dad, this place is huge..."

"I can see that," agreed Nathan.

"Nathan..." Cynthia made a 'get-on-with-it' motion with her hand, and they noticed that Michael had already taken off for the dining room.

"I feel like I'm..." Nathan began as the trio made their way to the dining room. "I feel like those ten years were too long."

"My sentiments exactly," echoed Lucas.

Freddie remained silent, but in reality she felt as lost as the two men did. She was a little more used to the English and their ways as she had also lived in England. But she had lived in less... opulent... conditions. Student living was not near the comfort level as this castle was. She knew what that meant. Lady Kristin was just that. And if Melissa was the younger of the two that meant that all this was Kristin's unless there was an older sibling still around. And from what she knew that was not the case.

Lord James Westphalen had been killed years ago by Dr. Reuben Zellar.

The same Zellar that Harpe employed. That gave her the willies just thinking about it. But now they were in the dining room and taking their seats. Fredericks hurried to do the same beside Lucas.

She noticed with some bemusement that Nathan seemed just as, if not more, uncomfortable with the place than she was. But lunch was being served.

And what a lunch it was. Whomever this Linda was she believed that company meant going all out. JJ's stomach growled with some fierceness when the soup was served. Silently thanking her mother for teaching her which spoon was for what she began to eat after she noticed that Kristin had begun. When that course was finished, and JJ definitely noticed that they were using courses, the sandwiches arrived. The two-bite sandwiches appeared to be some sort of fish with a crunchy vegetable to give it some bite. Fredericks listened to the conversation as the two sisters caught up with each other.

Finally, as they moved into familiar history, and one that greatly interested Fredericks, she listened a bit more intently. Melissa buttered a toast and bit into it, "So, about you and Nathan... you said you met him on the _seaQuest_. Do tell."

Kristin sighed, and looking over at Nathan, who merely shrugged his indifference, she answered, "Well, I was only on the _seaQuest_ for a few days. This was, of course, back in 2018 when the _seaQuest_ had just only been lent to the UEO from NorPac and they had decided to convert most of it to a science and research vessel."

"Much to my surprise," interjected Nathan.

Kristin smiled at him, "Yes, it was a rather surprising move, dear, for all of us. Anyway, I was only on the ship a matter of days and was going over the deck plans and where the labs were going to be. I was in the middle of moving some rather delicate equipment when I noticed that there was _military_ personnel in my labs."

"Oh dear," Melissa gasped. "What did you do?"

"She went ballistic," answered Nathan.

"Not quite," pointed out Lucas. "But close enough. I was sort of helping her. She simply demanded to know who was in charge of this, and they answered that 'Commander Ford' was."

"I thought you were the Captain, Nathan?" asked Melissa curiously. "Why would have Ford been?"

"I wasn't at that point. In fact, I wasn't even interested in taking command. A point I reminded the Commander of every chance I could get," answered Nathan, then Kristin cleared her throat. "But, uh, I think _Kristin_ was telling this..."

"Oh, indeed," Melissa turned her attention back to her sister. "Continue."

"Anyway, I stormed off, hands still in my lab gloves, to find this 'Commander Ford' and give him a piece of my mind, and remind him of what kind of ship this now was," continued Kristin. "I found him, eventually, just outside of the botany lab, showing this beachcomber around the ship. I ignored the bum..."

"Thanks ever so much..." interjected Nathan. "Those were some of my better casuals."

He ignored the glare as she continued again, "And told Commander Ford exactly what I thought..."

* * *

September 2018_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Outside Botany lab

_ from the novelization of 'To Be or Not to Be'_

From down the hall, a voice shouted, "Commander! Commander Ford!"

"Oh no..." Ford turned around with the expression of a man presented with one more problem he desperately doesn't want. Nathan shut his mouth and waited to see what happened: in the middle of his own annoyance, he was beginning, in a cockeyed way, to enjoy Ford's discomfiture.

The woman coming toward them now was wearing a science-team uniform: a handsome lady in her mid-forties, very brisk, very businesslike, and at the moment, from the look of her face, very angry indeed. She shouldered past Nathan as if he weren't there, put her face right up to Ford's and said, "That's it! Enough! Let's get something clear, shall we? My people will not be treated like so much– _cargo_! We are scientists, capable of independent thought– not some mindless military drones–"

Ford didn't give an inch: his eyes narrowed, and right back into the woman scientist's face, he said, "Your point, Doctor?"

"Your people have occupied areas clearly designated as research laboratories. I want them removed immediately!"

"May I remind you, _Doctor_, that you are aboard a military vessel. And your _orders_ are to–"

The woman's eyes flashed scorn. "Orders? I don't take _orders_! This is a _research and exploration _vessel. We outnumber you. One hundred and twenty-four to eighty-eight."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Well, at least you have a grasp of the obvious!"

"Understand this–"

"Don't you point your finger at me–!"

Nathan couldn't keep it in any longer. He had been watching in silent hilarity up until now, but that last bit of business broke the dam. He started to laugh– and immediately the scientist whirled on him, discarding her old argument in favor of a refreshing new one. "You find this amusing?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Though he tried to make it stop, the laughter kept coming back. "How does anybody expect a lasting world peace when your two _teams_ can't even agree on anything?"

The woman looked Nathan slowly up and down, not bothering to hide her scorn that this scruffy character should venture such an opinion. _I'm getting tired of this reaction_, Nathan thought ruefully, _I'm really going to have to do something_...

"What are you," she demanded. "Some kind of stowaway?"

"My name's Bridger."

* * *

November 27th, 2034  
Trisbane Estate  
England

Kristin only shrugged as Melissa and Walter stared at the two. "And that's how you met? My God, you trampled on the poor dear!"

Nathan, although he appeared to be eating a sandwich with all his concentration, was looking at his wife with amused eyes. "I don't see a halo in your hair, Nate," she mock-growled. "I treated him fairly well after that, though."

Lucas, through his barely stifled laughter, said, "I thought it was a rumor that you tried to take on the entire military arm of the UEO. I didn't expect that you really did."

She shrugged, "I was merely standing my ground. Anyway, even though Nathan and I had similar science backgrounds, we still butted our heads throughout that entire affair with Stark. And, amazingly, even though we were very close friends, we never truly got together until the very end of the tour."

"It seemed like the end of time," said Nathan. "When I realized how much I couldn't really bear to not have her with me. But I still couldn't... I wasn't ready at that point, I guess. It wasn't until recently, until Michael..."

At this point Michael beamed, "I got them together again!"

"Yes, you little dear, you did," Melissa tickled him and then hugged him. "Why don't I get Linda to show you to your rooms?"

Kristin stood and Nathan stood as well. "That would be nice. The trip was rather tiring, even if Nathan won't admit to it," said Kristin as Linda opened the doors to the dining room and back to the hallway. JJ watched Lucas as he came over to her and said, "Amazing place, eh?"

"Yeah," she said. "It would certainly be that..."

* * *

November 28th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Ever since being made the third in command, Lieutenant Commander Miguel Ortiz had not really had time to sit at the sensors unless general quarters were called. This was a welcome break. He half listened to the various sounds around the ship that sonar picked up and watched the screen in front of him that the WKRS's saw. He could freely admit that he was bored stiff.

It wasn't that he wanted action. There had been enough of that already. But maybe something in the way of research like the old days.

_Oh God_, he thought. _That made me sound _so_ old_. But it was true. Now everyone was easily at least ten years his junior. All those he had partied with were now responsible adults, including him, or were settled down with families. It was depressing. Commander Tim O'Neill, whom he had always been half of the 'Dynamic Duo', was asleep until he had to get up for his own shift on the bridge. Krieg was in command, and had already left for his quarters. No one he had spent time on the bridge with was there anymore. It was third watch, the shift where the more experienced crew were on the bridge, but the least experienced of the command crew. Granted, he was more familiar with this crew than Commodore Krieg was, or even Tim. _Poor Tim_, mused Miguel. _So scared of command yet so completely saddled with it_....

"Sir..." Lieutenant Anna Maria Serrano's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"I'm getting a strange reading," she said as he walked up to her station beside engineering. "Loner just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" he wondered, and with one glance, he looked over at Lieutenant Commander Ron McGregor, the engineer. "Lieutenant Commander, could you see if there is a problem with our sensors?"

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and walked off the bridge, heading for the WKRS bay.

"Now, about this 'missing'' WKRS..." he began as he leaned a bit to look at the screen. "Sometimes Loner is a bit touchy. Although never as touchy as Fruitloop.... What the...?"

While he thought that maybe the hapless WKRS had merely dropped off her screen, or that perhaps the WKRS view was a bit strange and so she wasn't sure what to make of it. He certainly wasn't expecting that it was gone. Disappeared without a trace as if it had never been. "What happened right before it disappeared, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Well, I had sent Loner over to that ridge..." she moved Mother, while still a good distance away, so that the sensors showed the spot where the WKRS had been. "See that dark hole in the cliff face, sir? Loner was doing some readings there and he picked up a heat signature. As I reported the reading he simply disappeared."

Ortiz's lips compressed into a thin line, and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Keep a WKRS in the general area. If anything moves, I want to know about it. Just don't let them get too close."

"Aye sir," she agreed. "I certainly don't want to lose anymore.... unless it's Fruitloop."

Miguel laughed, "Oh, he isn't that bad!"

Her groaned answer, "Oh yes he is!"

Miguel walked to the command chair and said, "Lieutenant Johansen, contact Captain Krieg..." God, that still sounded funny... "... and tell him to meet me in the wardroom. Lieutenant Serrano, I would like your readings right before Loner disappeared sent to the wardroom."

"Aye sir. Do you think this is a problem, sir?"

"I hope not."

* * *

Commodore Benjamin Krieg was in the middle of a dream involving his girlfriend, Lonnie Henderson, when his PAL chirped and demanded he wake up. Mildly cursing as he pulled himself from his pleasant dream and to the waking world, he grabbed it and said, "What?"

"Sir, Commander Ortiz called a meeting in the wardroom with you and Commander O'Niell," came the communications chief's, Lieutenant Mara Johansen, voice.

"What about?" he asked as he sat up and pulled on a white undershirt over his bare chest.

"He would rather discuss it there, sir," she answered right before signing off.

"Great," he muttered as he quickly dressed and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it.

What could be so important to wake him? He sighed and knew that the chance of not actually sleeping a full night was a hazard with command of the _seaQuest_. Slipping on his shoes, he walked across the corridor to the wardroom and found Commander Miguel Ortiz already there. "Where's the fire?" asked Krieg.

Just as Krieg asked, O'Niell came in. He was clean, but wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that was wet from sweat. "I was working out," he explained. "I was about to get a bite to eat and go to bed. What's up?"

Ortiz, now that the two he needed were here, explained, "Lieutenant Serrano picked up a strange heat reading right before Loner disappeared."

"Say again?" asked Krieg. "How did we lose a WKRS?"

"That's just it, we don't know," answered Ortiz, who, now that they were sitting, punched a button a replayed the reading on the screen right before Loner dropped off the face of the Earth. "Now, see that dark hole in the cliff?"

"Yeah," said Krieg, then the flash of a heat signature was seen right before the recording ended. "What the Hell was that?"

"Lieutenant Serrano's strange reading," answered Ortiz. "But that's not the weird part. Check out what happens when we slow it down long enough to see the shape of the signature."

Ortiz pressed a few buttons and the playback was slowed to almost frame by frame, until the heat signature was on screen, at which point he froze the recording. Krieg slowing stood and O'Niell muttered, "Lord have mercy..."

On the screen was the serpentine shape of sort of underwater snake.

* * *

PART TWO: Loch Ness

* * *

December 20th, 2034  
Near Inverness  
Sheraton Hotel

The hotel's decorations were perhaps both the oldest, and the most expensive that Nathan, Lucas or JJ had ever seen. Kristin was seeing to their reservations and they all went to sit in the lounge as their rooms were prepared. "So, why did you decide to pull us all the way out to Scotland, again?" asked Lucas for the dozenth time.

"Because..." came her answer. "It's tradition. We always got away from home for the holidays. And we usually came here. I remember James and I always tried to find Nessie."

"Nessie? As in the _Loch Ness_ monster?" asked JJ incredulously, then she muttered. "Given our luck, we will..."

"Hey, are we seriously in that area of Scotland, Kris?" even Nathan was a bit surprised. "You know the _seaQuest_'s luck with finding things that everyone thought should not be..."

She turned on them and said, "If you want to go back to Trisbane, that can be arranged. But I'm spending it here."

"No problem," said Lucas with a placating gesture of his hands. "We're just teasing."

She sighed, "I know. But the last time I was here I was with James. I haven't been back since. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Nathan laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's not a problem, Kris. But you really want to spend it here, considering that?"

For a moment, she didn't answer, then she turned and said, "I think I can leave that in the past."

* * *

On the _seaQuest,_ things were not so peaceful. Ben Krieg was stymied, and even with his best friend on the vid screen, the feeling was hard to dispel. Robert was leaning forward, his elbows propped on his desktop, and his fingers interlaced and over his mouth. The expression was of deep thought. Ben did nothing to interrupt the Admiral's train of thought. Finally, Admiral Bridger looked up and said, "And nothing in the books match this?"

"None," affirmed Lieutenant Anna Maria Serrano.

She was far too young to be pulled into this conversation, but considering the circumstances there was no one else to pull to explain what they were seeing on the side screen.

"So..." Robert leaned back in his chair. "Any move to the cavern will mean that we lose another WSKR, or the HR Probe. In that case, tell the Specters to steer clear of that area."

Ben nodded in acknowledgment. Then it seemed like Robert had a sudden flash of insight. "Ben, what is Captain Phillips's position on the _Orpheus_?"

"Sir?" asked Ben in surprise and confusion, then it dawned on him and he smiled. "Of course. Well, he could be here in a matter of days."

"Very well, keep me informed," said Robert. "I'm going to let Captain Phillips know about your rather interesting problem."

* * *

December 21st, 2034  
The _Orpheus_

Captain Zachary Phillips walked to the bridge. It was a cramped little bridge and totally unlike the _seaQuest_. One person could pilot it in a pinch. Granted, it would mean that there would be no one to see to the weapons. At the moment the standard complement was four on the bridge.

One was the commander who had to oversee everything and make sure everyone worked as a cohesive team. The second was the actual helm's person, who also, due to the lack of crew members, had to double as the navigation officer. The third was the weapons officer (and that also doubled as sensors), and the fourth the engineer. Phillips, when on duty, tended to double as the weapon's officer since it had always been his specialty. Whom ever had the responsibility of working engineering was also communications.

"The _Orpheus_," he heard his engineer, Ayame Furishima, say into her headset. "Yes sir, he is right here."

The next statement was directed at him, "Sir, Admiral Bridger is on your headset."

After that it was a given that the person on his headset was Admiral Robert Bridger. "Admiral," acknowledged Phillips.

"Captain," came the Admiral's voice. "I have an assignment for you. Head to England and contact the _seaQuest DSV_ who requires the _Orpheus_ on a mission."

"Aye sir," acknowledged Phillips again.

There really wasn't anything else to be said, and Admiral Bridger signed off. Phillips found himself wondering what the Admiral looked like to sound so much like Captain Nathan Bridger...

* * *

It took one day for the _Orpheus_ to get from the Pacific to England.

Phillips took one big breath of air when he stepped into the _seaQuest_'s spacious launch bay. It was funny. Before the _seaQuest_ had seemed cramped. But after the _Orpheus_ it felt like a football field. "Ben, it's great to see you, again," he said as he took Krieg's hand and shook it.

"You too, Zack," he answered.

They began to walk to the wardroom and Ben, once there, showed them the sensor logs. "As you can see, the cavern is too small for the _seaQuest,_ and whatever is in there is too large for anything we have. Not only that, we have no idea how far we'd have to go in to find the damn thing."

Phillips looked at Krieg, "A snake, Ben? Is this like your squid in the Tonga Trench?"

"That actually existed," pointed out Krieg. "And whatever this is, it does too. We need the _Orpheus_ to get in there and find out what ate Loner."

"_Ate_ Loner? Ben, this thing destroyed a two hundred thousand dollar piece of equipment, and you want me to take my ship, and my crew, in there?" Phillip's jaw slacked in surprise.

"We don't think it's bigger than you are," countered Ben. "Come on, Zack, the UEO wants to know what it is."

Phillips held up his hand and said, "Okay, so we go in. We find it. Then what? Ask it to come out and meet us?"

"Nah, get some readings, confirm what it is, get out," answered Ben. "Try not to attract its attention."

"I still don't like this, Ben," Phillips sat down. "If I don't come back, tell Admiral Bridger I think this stinks."

"Will do," said Ben.

* * *

December 23rd, 2034  
England  
Heathrow Airport

He supposed he was lucky. He managed to get through customs without a hitch and he could begin to track down Lady Westphalen. While this contract was beginning to stink, it was leading him to some very interesting locales. He had never really been in England before as most of his contracts always were in the United States or the equatorial countries.

As the cab took him to the same town where Lady Westphalen was reputed to be, he mentally went over what he would have to do to get close. Her husband, the Secretary General, he had ESP. That would present a problem. Same with the son-in-law and the grandson. If he could make sure that they would not be in the area...

But it was going to be Christmas in a matter of days. Families would be gathering together. Knock off the old man first? No, that would bring down the son and the rest of the UEO.

He couldn't risk attention on anything but the woman.

He reflected on the task to come. This had to be the hardest one yet. Just to get close enough was even more difficult than any he had done so far. But he would succeed. He had to succeed. Success was survival. Strange as it was, there was always another assassin for hire if one failed, and he knew of another going by the name of the Jackal that would be waiting for him to slip up.

This assassin snorted at the utter unimaginativeness of that name. Anyone could see that it was from a Tom Clancy book.

When he got to the hotel where the massive castle could be seen, he went through his paper files again. While they were risky to carry around, they were also the hardest to detect in a airport scanner. Electronics sent too many alarms off. Finally able to see a picture of the Secretary General in full light he was amazed to find someone he knew.

_Jesus, not Bridger again_! he cursed. _How come every time I have to contend with this man_?

The man once known as Leslie Farina sat back in his chair and sighed. That meant that the Westphalen woman in question was that dratted Dr. Westphalen. They would know him on sight!

As soon as he had the idea he almost immediately rejected it. Then he thought about it some more and the more he thought it through the more it made more sense than trying to not be noticed. Why the Hell not? Bridger may not trust him, but he would be too busy trying to make sure that Farina wouldn't 'lift' something from the old castle. He would automatically not trust Farina.

He just wouldn't be looking in the right direction.

Farina laughed at the stroke of brilliance. It was too simple. Too perfect. He had to be sure that nothing would go wrong. More research was required.

So he went to the Internex and searched everything he could on the UEO and the Bridger's.

That boy, Lucas, had given up his name to become a Bridger. So be it. The kid seemed to have had the potential but he gave it up. But, it seemed, that he would be there as part of the family. Good.

That was Farina's way in.

* * *

December 24th, 2034  
Inverness, Scotland

When he learned that they were in Inverness, Scotland, Farina nearly threw a fit. All this way and they were still just out of reach. So, he took a day and traveled to Inverness. To his pleasure, that was worth the drive in more ways than one. He could imagine the country in the summer and what he imagined was God's country. Endless fields of heath and of sheep and ancient stone walls built by the Romans to keep the Saxons at bay.

When he reached Inverness, he wished it was summer just so he could see the lake that was rumored to hold the Loch Ness. Maybe some day, if he succeeded, he would come back and see it. Sit at the shore.

He found the hotel they were staying at and booked a room.

The better to run into them by.

For once in his life he was actually dressed as a normal human being. Showing up at the airport as the Regulator would have been a very _bad_ idea. Who knew? Maybe they wouldn't even recognize him.

The rest might not, but Nathan Bridger definitely would.

Finally the little blonde boy that the pictures shown identified as Michael Bridger came into the restaurant part and picked a table close by the fire. A few moments later, he saw a young black woman who looked very pregnant walk in and sit at the table indicated by the boy, "Is this okay, Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she answered.

Aunt Jess? Robert didn't have any brothers or sisters... Farina settled himself to watch. Finally Lucas walked in and kissed Jess squarely on the lips. Farina understood. Bridger must have adopted Lucas, and Jess was Lucas's wife. A small part of him was jealous of Lucas's success in life.

Then Dr. Westphalen, his target walked in. Now, he could have made his move right then. His gun was within reach. But he had his limits and killing the young boy's grandmother in front of his eyes was distasteful even to him. A few moments later he missed any opportunity when Bridger walked straight to his table and leaned on it. "And what are _you_ doing here, Leslie?" he asked.

"Nathan!" he exclaimed and then he stood up and hugged the old man. "Man, it's great to see you."

"I... wish I could say the same," remarked Bridger was released from the hug as he promptly checked to make sure that he had everything he owned still on him. "That's a first..."

"What, you honestly don't think _I_ would steal from _you_, do you?" Farina smiled innocently and handed back Bridger his twenty. "Sorry, old habit."

Nathan took the money back from him, and then asked, "That still doesn't answer the question."

"Vacation?"

"You don't take vacations."

"Oh, well..." Farina thought for a moment. "Then maybe I should start. All work and no play..."

Bridger rolled his eyes. "What are you up to this time, Leslie?" he asked.

"Why do I have to be up to anything?" Leslie asked defensively. "Okay, there's this little job I have to do here. But once its done I'm out of here."

"Why am I not surprised," said Bridger. "Fine. You won't tell me either. But I know all about you and if I find anything missing you'll find your ass in jail, Leslie. And I mean it."

"Crystal, Nathan," said Farina.

That had been easy. Now Bridger expected something, but what he should be suspecting was the farthest thing from his mind. Of that Farina was sure. Farina whistled as he went up to his room and began the next stage of this little job. When he closed his door he saw the Jackal standing there in the room. "What was that about?"

"Jesus, Quint, you could quit doing that," answered Farina. "It's called 'bait and switch'. Basic distraction. I knew Bridger would recognize me. If not him, then it was a matter of time before Lucas or Westphalen did. I got that messy detail out of the way."

"They know you?" Quint Black, otherwise known as the Jackal was livid.

"Relax, like I said, distraction," reiterated Farina. "They know I'm a thief. That's what they'll be watching for. They won't suspect this. He thinks I'm up to something, but he doesn't know what. He probably thinks I'm out to rob the hotel safe or something."

Black walked around a moment before saying, "A bold, but very cunning move. I like it. What are you going to do next?"

Farina thought a moment and shook his head, "I don't know."

Black turned around and simply stared and Farina shrugged, "I have to wait for my moment. I hope it's not in front of that kid, or Lucas. The other two are military. They can handle this. When I see it, I'll take it."

"How can you be so disorganized?" asked Black.

"I prefer to call it 'instinct'," retorted Farina. "What are doing here, anyway? Checking up on me?"

"Call it making sure you don't screw up."

* * *

December 24th, 2034  
The _Orpheus_

Captain Zachary Philips knew he didn't get out much, but when he rolled over to look at the clock and calendar in one on the wall, he cursed liberally. _This isn't fair_, he thought disparagingly. _Tomorrow's Christmas. I should be at home drinking mulled hot cranberry cider with loads of rum in it... or vodka. Something to take the chill off..._

Should have known that the words '_seaQuest_ needs you' meant holidays went bye bye as they were called into action.

He sighed, then sat up on his bunk and reached over to the other side of his cramped quarters. The one thing he did miss on _seaQuest_ was quarters you could at least stretch in. Here, he could brush his teeth, take a shower, and go to the head in one little cramped space in the thankfully private head.

The rest of the crew had to share the two other heads on board, and bunk in the same small quarters, men in one quarters and the women in the other. The _Orpheus_ was only built for ten crew maximum, and they were running at two short of the full complement and it was still close. Ten would have been downright _tight_. But, the one time Captain Nathan Bridger had been on board, he had smiled, stretched and commented, "Boy, does this place ever remind me of my first command. Only mine was a little bigger than this. Crew quarters were the same though..."

In a way, that made Philips feel better to know that it wasn't an oddity to be in a small ship. There were advantages. Namely, the _Orpheus_ could duck into some trenches the _seaQuest_ could not because of the massive size difference. Granted, in a firefight, the _Orpheus_'s best tactic was run and hide where the _seaQuest_ could handle a fight. Usually.

After Philips had cleaned himself up and done his usual morning routine, he headed for the bridge. "How far are we in?" he asked.

"Well," answered his executive officer, Lieutenant Commander Marianne Torrence. "We're almost to London. The tunnels beneath England are expansive, but most are dead ends. No sign of Nessie, sir."

"Good," said Philips. "Quite frankly, I'm hoping not to find her."

A short bark of laughter from his first officer was the answer to that comment. "The maps we are making, sir, will be useful in shortening shipping lanes," she continued. If anything else, it makes a Hell of a place to hide half a sub fleet."

"If they're all the size of the _Orpheus_, anyway," he agreed with her on that point after seeing the tunnel work under the island. "Kinda makes you wonder what other tunnels there are under the Earth, eh?"

"Quite frankly, I think only England would have them," she said thoughtfully. "At least, as expansive as this. Other tunnels on other continents would not be as extensive as this."

"Take plenty of pictures, Lieutenant Commander, this is going to be our Christmas..."

* * *

December 24th, 2034  
Inverness, Scotland

Christmas Eve dinner was going as planned, and Kristin Westphalen-Bridger couldn't be more pleased. She had wanted to show Nathan, Lucas, and JJ a proper Christmas Eve ans she felt that she had succeeded. Nathan was telling JJ of some sort of action he was involved in the late nineties, and she in turn appeared to be totally engrossed in what she was hearing. Lucas was trying to entertain Michael, but wasn't really succeeding as Michael's attention was completely on Lucas's laptop computer.

Cynthia and Kristin leaned against the mantle and Kristin asked her daughter, "Was Robert able to get away?"

For a moment, Cindy hesitated, "No. Something called him back to work, something about the _Orpheus_."

"Really? I wasn't aware that the _Orpheus_ was UEO."

"It isn't, per se, but NorPac loaned it to us, like the _seaQuest_, the _Aurora_ and the _Avenger_," answered Cynthia. "Captain Philips wasn't too pleased about having to lose his Christmas shore leave. But whatever it was, I suppose it was important."

Kristin nodded, but her ears half caught the familiarity of the name Philips, but her mind wouldn't connect it to any face. She mentally shrugged it off and turned her attention to the match between Lucas and Michael, and as Michael neatly won whatever computer game he was playing against Lucas. The look on Lucas's face was priceless. "Now that's a first," mused Kristin to Cynthia. "I don't think Lucas has ever been beaten on a computer before."

"Michael is very good, Mom," Cindy gushed. "Whenever something goes wrong with our computer, he can usually fix it, or at least tell us what happened so that we can call tech support and get it fixed quickly."

"Really?" asked Kristin, surprised. "Well, he does seem to hang off every word that Lucas speaks."

"Oh, Michael definitely admires him," snorted Cindy, then she laughed. "I think Michael will grow to follow _Lucas's_ footsteps more than his father's or even his grandfather's. And I think I prefer it that way."

"Same here," mused Kristin. "Same here."

* * *

Caverns below England  
December 25th, 2034

They had tried to warn off the intruding people by destroying the sensor probe. For awhile that had worked. Now, though, as they followed the small ship through the tunnels, they were perplexed as to what to do next. The second in command turned to his captain, and in Thai, asked, "What do we do now, sir?"

Still in Thai, the captain of the Chaodai ship answered, "We follow and make sure that they do not find the _Oni_. If they get too close, we destroy them."

* * *

Inverness, Scotland  
December 25th, 2034  
7:54am, local time

Nathan's wakefulness slowly climbed from the snug dark hole into the full light. Actually, now that he was awake, he realized that it was a light. A _flashlight_ to be more precise. He opened his eyes and saw that his grandson, and his adoptive son, both looking at him in expectation. "What?"

"Grampa!" Michael exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. "It's time to get up?"

"What time is it?" Nathan asked sleepily.

"Almost eight, Dad," answered Lucas. "Michael woke me and Jess up, then he came running in her to wake you up."

"Why...?" then it struck him as he woke fully. "_Oh_, I remember. It's Christmas morning."

"Yeah! Can we please go open our presents now?" Michael seemed so excited that he was about to burst as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You know the rules, Michael, after eight in the morning, we get up, eat breakfast, then open all the gifts."

"It's eight o'clock," Michael pointed to his watch, which was suspiciously not ticking, but most definitely stuck on eight o'clock. "See, Grampa?"

"Uh huh, and on the that watch, how long has it been there?" asked Nathan, mildly stern as he sat up in bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Now go help your grandmother with breakfast."

"Okay."

When Michael ran off to do so, Nathan sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Lucas sat on the bed beside him. "I can't believe how fast he's growing," said Lucas.

"Kids do that on us," Nathan answered. "I remember when Robert was that age. I thought that the twenty years it would take for him to grow up would take forever. Suddenly... he was in the Academy. Now, equally as fast, he has a son that will do the same thing on me. Usually, seeing my family like this fills me with joy..."

"And others?" asked Lucas.

"Other times I simply feel old," Bridger frowned. "And I know I am old. Lucas, do you realize how old I turned last month?"

Lucas crinkled his brow, "No..."

"I turned seventy-three," answered Bridger. "And the worst part is that I can't remember most of those ten missing years. Only that they happened, that something momentous happened. And I can't remember them. I feel _cheated_."

While Lucas didn't know what to say to that. Didn't know what to say to the man he looked up to. Didn't know how to console him. Bridger's hand touched Lucas's elbow, "You don't have to know. Just listening was enough."

"How many times did I tell you that?" asked Lucas with a short laugh. "And how many times did you feel the same?"

"Every time, Lucas, every time," answered Bridger. "Now, could I have a bit of privacy so I can get dressed?"

* * *

Moments later they sat down for their Christmas breakfast, and the Inverness Sheraton didn't disappoint. The pancakes and maple syrup, the latter imported from St. Joseph's Island in Canada, was heavenly, and they actually took their time to savor the full breakfast.

Finally, with the dishes and leftover food (of which there wasn't much with two growing boys) cleared away, Nathan knelt in front of the tree and began to hand out the gifts to everyone until they each had their respective piles. Once permission had been given, all attention was, again, on Michael, as he tore into the wrapping on the gifts. When one final gift was to be opened, he began to fight with the wrapping, a perplexed frown beginning to develop.

JJ smirked as this gift was from her, "What's wrong Michael?"

"The wrapping is like tough plastic wrap. It stretches, but it won't tear. And the tape is like packing tape!" he exclaimed.

This brought a round of chuckles, and Lucas said, "An old friend of Jess's wrapped it, Michael. She guaranteed us that it would take at least two minutes for you to open it. You have to unwrap it slow by undoing the folds."

Kristin took the opportunity to snap a few more photos of Michael. It was ingenious really, to use such a tactic to slow down a child from simply tearing through the gift wrap. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, a college friend," answered JJ. "A writer. She's from Canada. Ever read the Karasa Trilogy by Kristan Cannon?"

"Yes," answered Nathan. "She's a lot like Tolkien."

"Well, she taught for awhile at my school, and we never really lost touch. I went military, and she made it big."

There was nods of recognition, and Kristin said, "Well, she's marvelous at gift wrapping. Will have to meet her one of these days."

Finally, Michael managed to peel back the gift wrap and open the box. Inside he found a lower end digital camera. One that the designers knew would likely end up in the hands of a younger person and was built ruggedly and in bright colors. "Cool!" exclaimed Michael. "Thank you Aunt JJ!"

The rest of the gifts were opened at a more sedate pace. Nathan, much to his un-surprise, got two pairs of socks with a scarf. It was, when Kristin and Cynthia began to laugh uncontrollably, more of a surprise to find the new watch in the socks. His old one had been lost when a prisoner of Macronesia, so having a nice replacement was a refreshing change. Quite frankly, he had been lost without it.

Lucas, with a similar ploy among long underwear, found a new secure flash disk for his computer. He was really happy to see it because now it meant he could use on the _seaQuest_. "Thanks, Mom, Cindy."

"No problem," then Kristin turned to Jess. "You haven't opened that last gift from Cindy and I...?"

"Well, after seeing what you two did to Nathan and Lucas, I wondering what will happen to me," she smiled, sharing in their mischief. "So I thought, once they got done, they could help me with it."

"Oh, she's a smart gal, Lucas," said Cynthia. "Better watch out."

"Yeah, but I won't be crying either," he quipped back.

JJ opened the present and found baby's mittens and a sweater. They were handmade. "Okay, if you hid another gift in this like you did the others, I'm impressed already. This is really gorgeous. Who made these?" she asked.

"I did," Cynthia held up her hand. "It's a hobby taught to me by my Nana."

"Nana is a genius," said JJ, then she found the box in the mittens. "Now, what have we here?"

She opened it and gasped as she brought out the sister's pride ring, "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"Of course we should have," said Kristin. "All of us has a ring like that, so now you have one. The empty setting is for little one because we didn't know what month she would be born in."

* * *

The _Orpheus_  
Below England  
December 25th, 2034

Philips clutched to the side of his command chair, and ordered, "Fire a port spread and get us the Hell out of here!"

An explosion sent the helmsman flying and Philips struggled to take the helm. As he turned the ship hard about, he also moved the small ship into full ahead. Then he saw the alcove and ducked into it as the Chaodai vessels sped by. He sighed a brief sigh of relief then turned to what remained of his crew. "We have to get out of here," he said. "If we don't, we can't warn the _seaQuest_. It appears that the Chaodai are going to sink England."

* * *

_PART THREE: Dust in the Wind_

_

* * *

_December 25th, 2034  
Inverness

As sirens wailed the Bridger's looked around in sudden surprise as their holiday was interrupted. So did the rest of the Sheraton's guests, as did the citizens of Inverness. Only two men in a hotel room were not disturbed. Well, one was, but the other wore a small smile. "That's my signal, my friend," said Black as he turned to Farina. "I would suggest finishing your job and then leaving the British Isle. Remember, if you don't or if you screw it up, not only do I take your contract, I take your life."

"I won't screw up," said Farina quietly as Black left.

Without looking, Farina knew that Black was leaving England. If Farina failed today, Black would catch up with Westphalen later. He would also find Farina when he felt like it. Farina cleaned the old type rifle and made sure everything moved the way it ought. That it went back together the way it ought. Satisfied with how smooth it was, he took his position across from the suite that the Bridger's ate their meal and opened their presents.

A part of him regretted the path he had walked to come this far, but knew that it was him or her. And he rather liked breathing.

He closed his eyes for a moment and watched as they calmly left the suite. Shortly they would evacuate the building. When Westphalen came out, he would take his shot.

* * *

The _Orpheus_ had seen better days, and they were definitely not this one. Philips and what was left of his crew were barely holding the ship together and the hours were melded together in grim determination. They would duck out of one hole and find another to hide in, trying to keep their sensor sweeps to a minimum for fear of that being detected, but also wanting to make sure that they didn't run across the two Chaodai vessels.

Finally, according to telemetry, they were close to the exit, but instead of making a break for it, their quiet determination grew. Just in case they didn't as they knew there was no alcoves or hiding holes, Philips and his X-O prepared an emergency buoy filled with their data on the Chaodai and the maps on where to find them.

Philips looked at the pretty face of Furishima and said, "If we don't make it out of this, I'm sorry for taking you with me."

"Don't be," she answered. "I was glad to go."

After loading the buoy into a torpedo tube they walked back to the bridge and took their stations. Philips put on all call, "I know we haven't served long and already our little ship is ready for dry dock. I just want you to know that whatever happens, you are second to none in NorPac. Captain Philips out."

He looked over to where Furishima was at the helm, "Move us out at full speed."

* * *

The _Oni_ watched as the _Orpheus_ reappeared on sensors, "Sir, we have them."

"Pursue, don't let them warn the _seaQuest_," ordered the captain.

* * *

Nathan led his family down the hall and into the stairwell. Kristin asked him, "We don't get earthquakes, Nathan."

"I know," he answered. "I don't understand either. I'll contact the _seaQuest_ and see if Commodore Krieg knows what's going on."

* * *

On board the _seaQuest,_ Krieg was looking over Serrano's shoulder as she pointed out on her screen, "See, two epicenters, both a mile apart. I don't think this was a natural quake."

"It was engineered?" asked Ortiz in confusion.

"The evidence would support it, yes," she answered. "But I'm far from a geologist. My guess is that the _Orpheus_ found what it's looking for."

"How would you figure?" asked O'Niell.

"Well, the telemetry is about right, and the distance would coincide with their speed and where they would be after the time given," she answered after a moment's thought, then her fingers flew across the keyboard and the visual changed. "Sir, there's something coming out of the cavern."

Krieg and the others retook their stations and Krieg called General Quarters. One couldn't be too safe if the something else other that the _Orpheus_ came out of the caverns. At full speed, they saw the heavily damaged _Orpheus_, and before the other ship could stop and reverse back into the cavern, Mother got a clear visual of a pursuing Chaodai vessel. When the Chaodai saw the WSKR, they fired their torpedoes at it, and the _Orpheus_.

"Fire countermeasures, and get us between the Chaodai and the _Orpheus_," ordered Krieg.

The _seaQuest_ barely shuddered as the countermeasures fired and intercepted the torpedoes. The weapons officer called out, "Sir, we have a firing solution on that Chaodai vessel."

"Fire."

In response the _seaQuest_ fired on the Chaodai. A last minute maneuver saved that other ship from destruction, but it retreated to the North and away from the cavern.

"Find out what the Hell happened," said Krieg as he went to the launch bay to see his old friend.

* * *

Cynthia took Michael and JJ to the shelter, and looked back once she saw them safe.

A glint of metal across the courtyard caught her attention.

_Oh my God_! her mind screamed.

* * *

Nathan looked as he heard a mental scream. Cynthia's attention was riveted to an upper room. Farina, he knew. Then he realized that he was not the target. _Kristin_! He ran just as he heard the gun fire.

Kristin also heard the gun fire and stopped in her tracks. Lucas, who was still in the doorway, watched the entire scene in horror.

Nathan ran as if something gave him the sudden ability to fly. Kristin's eyes were wide in horror – Then the bullet hit home.

Only it wasn't Kristin was shot.

* * *

Krieg helped Philips to sit as Dr. Levin looked him over. "What happened out there?" he asked.

"The Chaodai got the jump on us. They're planting charges, Ben. I think they plan to set off the charges and sink the entire British Isle, or a good part of it."

O'Niell and Krieg looked at each, just as General Quarters was called again. Then the command staff was immediately called to the bridge. O'Niell and Krieg ran onto the bridge just in time to see Ortiz's stricken look as Hitchcock told him, "An assassin attempted to snipe Dr. Westphalen."

"Did he succeed?" asked Krieg, a sick feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

Hitchcock looked down, "Not the way he planned it. But he did manage to wound her."

"Is she all right?" asked O'Niell.

"Yes. But Captain Bridger is not," she answered. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. He... won't live the night."

* * *

December 25th, 2034  
Colombia  
Rain forest

The Colombian jungles were slick and wet with the rains that were pouring into the area for the last week and the dark clouds and lighting streaking across the sky overhead were a sign that more was on it's way. A pair of old four by four trucks and a two and a half ton began the long journey into the back roads that led deep into the country side, they carried several large cargo crates for the mansion that rested and there employer who resided there, not aware that eyes watch there precession from deep in the rain forest. Eyes that watch with only one though on their minds death...

"I love being me," said Colonel Da Costa as she stared out over her estate's, with more then five hundred acres of the finest cocaine fields in Columbia rested under her control her bank accounts grew strong on the poisoning of the weak.

She drank from a wine goblet as she sat on her covered balcony watching the workers in the near by fields laboring in the fields, the rain made the labor harder but still the money must flow. She turned herself around to face her accountant as he typed away on his computer checking and double checking the months numbers. "So what is the good news?" she asked as she walked over to the near by desk where he sat.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say that it is not as good as it should be," he was sweating when he said it and not because of the heat, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of disgust. "The insurgents?"

"Yes Colonel, they have in the last two months cut production with their attacks in half and we have lost more then a third of your own men hunting them with none of the insurgents ever found dead or alive," the accountant said as he continued to type away.

The Colonel took another drink to come her nerves before saying anything. "True, but my men will soon find the fools who oppose me and they will die it is that simple," she brushed her long black hair out of her eyes before continuing. "My operations around the mansion are still in full swing and are safe and sound, plus the military forces loyal to me have been brought in to reinforce my guards, so as long as the main operation is operation we will make up the money we have lost in three months."

The smile returned to the Colonel face as she felt time itself would solve her problems for her...

The two four by fours and the two and a half ton pulled in past the heavily armed entrance to the compound, they were carrying the much needed supplies for the mansion and so were waved threw as they past. It was as they pulled up to the unloading area that one of the solders on duty noticed something wrong with the two and a half ton truck's cab door, there was a red liquid leaking out from the bottom of the door. "Hey man you got some thing on the door," as he looked closer his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he realized it was blood, lots of blood.

The realization did little good has the last sound he heard was the zap buss of a laser pistol going off...

The earth-shaking explosion that resulted was the first sign that something was wrong. Colonel Da Costa and her accountant lifted their heads to the chaos outside. It took them a few moments to realize what was going on. Some one had just attacked the compound and the mansion on it. Both of them ran to the balcony to come face to face with war.

Colonel Da Costa watched from her balcony at what was unfolding before her, the two four by fours and the heavy truck she had sent into town were surrounded by men wearing heavy combat armor and wielding heavy weapons that were killing her men no matter which direction they came at the unknowns.

Her troops were in complete disorder as the strange attackers blasted into the disorganized ranks with heavy laser fire, her men under her command, both the body guards and the army personal present were trying to get to weapon emplacements and defensive emplacement but were being cut down before they could get there. It was then she noticed one of the attacker had turned there attention to the balcony where she and her accountant were and the repeating grenade launcher in his hands. " _Down!_" she screamed as she yanked her account back as an explosion engulfed the balcony and the above ceiling debris rained down on them only to be followed by the rain water.

Colonel Da Costa pulled up her accountant and literally threw him at his still operation computer. "Damn it, send a message to the outpost at the other side of the compound , call Captain Regala and Captain Vega and get the attack helo's airborne _now!_"

Sergeant Zek lead eighteen members of Alpha Force in the engagement against the drug lord Da Costa's forces and were spraying heavy fire in all directions. Zek himself was having fun redecorating the front of Da Costa Mansion with the grenade launcher. "Keep of fire discipline people," he ordered into his comm unit. "The scum are not walking away from this one."

Several of Da Costa men were trying to get to a pair of heavy machine guns and fire back but were cut down the moment they broke cover. More confusion rained as Alpha Force let louse with grenades blowing apart prepared positions and vehicles, delivering death and mayhem against the drug dealer forces.

"Advance!" Zek yelled as his team spread out and started to attack targets of opportunity, hiding in the vehicles was simple and easy the fools never bother to check there supply vehicles when they came back.

Zek continued to fire grenades at dung in position's around the compound and the mansion itself. With all the fire power Sergeant Zek brought along, as well as the heavy combat armor his team was wearing would stop most of the small arms the dealer had he had to admit it was certainly funny being only the distraction, for the real show that starting within the next ten minutes...

Captain Regala sat in comforted watching the rain out his window while his men enjoyed the latest pirated movies brought in. His crews were enjoying the day off because of the weather and were enjoying the time off when is attention was drawn to his computer and the beeping coming from it. It was then he got the blasting of his life form his boss it took a few second for it to register, the compound was under attack and to launch a counter attack now! He jumped from his seat and yelled at his men. "The Mansion is under attack, find Vega and man the helicopter now."

The men ran out into the paring rain and onto the Russian surplus Military Hind gun ships loaded for war. As the crews piled in they made ready to fly when all they heard when they tried to start the engines was a disheartening _clunk_ and then a splattering noise. All three helicopters were dead it was then they crews noticed the smoke...

"Hehehe," TJ Dasher said to herself as she lay under the raised helo pad the helicopters's rested on.

She had to admit she was enjoying herself. Here she was laying in a half foot of mud soaking wet wearing only camo pants and a stained combat vest holding three spark plugs while hiding not ten feet from men who would kill her if they knew she was the cause for there troubles, and she was loving every minute of it. When she finally signed up with Yamamoto he put her threw the hardest training he could. Before she was just another combat pilot hoping to make it big and then she hooking up with the Shadow Guard operation . Now here she was her twelth assignment for Colonel Yamamoto and that did not include the Seal training they were squeezing in the last few weeks before she started getting field assignments, and more. She had to admit it felt good nailing the scum of the world with out worrying about political backlash.

She kept giggling to herself like a school girl, as she pressed the button on her com unit. "Gentlemen the turkeys are wrapped and ready to go," she said.

Colonel Yamamoto had put her in charge of getting the helo's and told her to do it by any means necessary. So she got creative and now the other eight members of Alpha force were now backed up by Night Creeper squad capturing the three helicopters. Now she began a slow crawl out form under the deck as she heard her strike team jumping on the deck to pull the crews from the helicopters. She pulled her mud stained body up and out hanging back from the copters as her team pulled unconscious men out, another surprise was the gas canisters she hid inside that knocked them cold. As she pulled herself out from under the helo pad one of the solders called out to her, "Great job Streaker."

This was followed by laughter from her fellow solders.

* * *

Dasher laughed at that, she had earned that nickname on her first assignment when she was on a simple pick up and delivery when she was splashed with a Molotov cocktail. Thankfully the heavy clothing took the hit but she had to strip them off after bailing down an old side canal in Venice to keep from burning her flesh off and drowning after words. She ended up at the meeting point dressed in her birthday suit with package in hand, a smile on her lips, and a dozen police chasing her down for public nudity and the unit never let it down. She had to admit the best part of that was surprisingly found a place for herself to belong and fit in.

"Cut the comedy clowns, remember I'm your commanding officer," she said with a smile.

"My apologies you're right, Lieutenant Streaker,"Corporal Road said as he returned a snap salute. "Lieutenant Streaker, with your permission we can prep the helo's for launch."

There was a wide smirk on his face directed at her. Despite the dangerous situation they were in it only made Dasher smile more.

"Well get to work corporal." Dasher replied as she returned the salute and the troops dragged the unconscious men out of there machines. She reached over and presses the com button. " Colonel, the birds will be ready in _t _minis five minutes, the shows all yours,"she said as she passed out the spark plugs for the three helicopters to get them running.

The only thought she had now was if Colonel Yamamoto would allow her to carry out some corporal punishment on Corporal Road...

"I read you loud and clear Lieutenant Dasher, be ready," Colonel Yamamoto said into his mike as he quietly climbed up to the third floor.

His clothing was all black as the mask he wore in a few moments it would all be over for Colonel Da Costa.

Colonel Da Costa was panicked she had called for her personal guards to the room 6 of the best fighter under her command that stood by the accountant as they heard there boss yell over the computer connection across the compound trying to organize a counter attack. " Damn it Vega get to the front of the Mansion now that is where they are, _now, now, now!_"

Sergeant Zek Team spread out to cover the entire front end of the house as they began to commit a mop up operation. "Clear the out lying buildings first from the gate to the Mansion then we go inside and bust heads," it was then he turned and noticed Corporal Po running towards them with his rifle held high waving at them, the universal sign of trouble.

"Reposition team we got trouble from the let side of the mansion, we got incoming," it was then they noticed the sounds of treads over the pitter patter of rain. It was then they rolled into view. "Shit it is never easy"

Three old tanks rolled around the corner, letting fly with their fire power...

Colonel Da Costa smiled as the attackers scattered at the sign of Vega's tank squad rolling in to kill them. She smiled to herself as they opened fire with a loud blast blowing up the now empty huts as Zek's team scattered under the attack. She had to give them credit though. They were acting like first rate infantry but they did not expect the tanks and had no anti tank weapons she could see so it was simply a matter of time before they all died. She smiled as she turned around as received a smack in the face by something wet. She wiped the stuff from her eyes only to open them to the site of body covering her fingered, a lot of blood. She looked up at a man standing in her office, her six body guards all death and her accountant lay unconscious on the floor. Then she notice him standing there, sheathed in black clothing and armor, blade in hand and a aura of death around him. "I've come for you Da Costa, I've come to ripe that black heart of your out of your chest."

Da Costa heart skipped a beat at thoughts words as she looked into his eyes, meaning every word of it. It was then she remember the pistol she wore and the fact the man in front of her did not have a gun, only the sword. Da Costa smiled and grabbed for he pistol and brought it up to bear. Her attacker just seem to stand there as she aimed and then there was a blear of motion and he stood beside her. She turned on him and tried to pull the trigger only to find her hand not responding. It was then as she watched her hand fall from her wrist, gun and all to the floor. She looked in shock at her wrist as Yamamoto slammed her against one wall. "Now is it time to pay for your crimes against the UEO and the world, you are going to die slow."

Da Costa's mind when racing when he said the UEO, he had heard about stories passed around by officers about a bogie man of the UEO who destroyed any who stood in the UEO's way. The storys about what this guy did still creped her out it was then it came together for her. She started to scream and scream and did not spot till her heart did and that was going to be a long time away...

Sergeant Zek lead his men to play a game of hide and seek with the tanks around the ruble of the front of the mansion for several minutes and still it was a stale mate. Zek could not get close enough to the tanks to kill them with grenades and the tanks could not move across the ruble or risk getting stuck. And so it was like this for several minutes for Captain Vega in the lead tank. "Where is our air support and why can't we get into contact with the mansion any more?" he said to himself as he moved his heavy war beast around th rubble still trying to find a target.

The whirling of the helicopters were a welcome sound to his ears and he activated his com unit and greeted the approaching helo's. "Greetings Regala, so you have decided to help eh?"

The reply was quick and forth coming. "Sorry Regala could not join us today but sends his regards," a soft feminine voice dripping with sarcasm answered followed by the last words Vega heard. "Fire all rockets."

* * *

The flight back in the three hinds were filled with the troops in a good mood. The mission went without a hitch with only a few minor injuries. TJ Dasher sat beside the Colonel what she went on the debrief, with the Colonel listening in. "You did good work Dasher but be warned, do not get too cocky that can get you killed."

"I understand sir." she replied quietly.

"But you did good, congratulations on your first operational command in a war zone," he replied. "So do not be afraid to celebrate Dasher, as I understand it many under your command would be glad to party to there victory with the Streaker, Especially a certain Corporal Road you wish to spank."

Dasher face went red as the helo brook out in laughter. "Remember to turn off the com unit when not in use and to not think out load too much," Dasher turned to face Corporal Road who looked at her and seemed to like the idea of her with a whip.

It was then the pilot seem to get a message from command and passed the head set to the Colonel. He listened for several moments before Dasher got a sense of dread from him. It was then that in all three helo's the telepathic voice of the Colonel rang clear. "We are at class one alert, some one has shot Nathan Bridger, as of this moment, we are in alert status. Prepare for war."

* * *

December 26th, 2034  
Inverness, Scotland  
General Hospital  
12:04am local time

Kristin sat numbly in the waiting room as the doctors tried to work their magic. She even prayed. But the medical professional in her knew exactly what would be. Nathan Bridger would likely die on the operating table. If he didn't, then he would die sometime this morning. Somehow, knowing his stubbornness, he would live as long as he could. He would wait for Robert to get to England.

Robert Bridger was flying via a Concorde jet and would arrive in about an hour. The shock from being told that this time no miracle would save his father moved him into action.

Also on the way here was the Hudson's, who boarded an express flight from Honolulu. But everyone knew that they would likely be too late. The gesture was reassuring though.

Finally, a doctor came out looking grim. "Mrs. Bridger?"

Kristin stood, her daughter and Lucas on either side in support. JJ held Michael's hand. "He's... in ICU 3. He's holding his own for now, but I will be amazed if he lives through the day."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she said and Cynthia walked her to the small ICU.

Giving her daughter's hand a squeeze, but firmly pushing her hand away, she murmured, "I want to talk to him alone first."

Cynthia nodded in understanding as Kristin walked into the room and sat beside the bed. In the room, Kristin grasped Nathan's hand and whispered, "Nathan, I have too much to say to start now, and I think you know what words I want to say. I think you feel how much I love you, and I always will."

He lay motionless, and a part of her wanted him to open his eyes even though she knew that this would be a mercy. The pain from the gunshot would be excruciating. She leaned her head on the bed and held his hand to her cheek. "Nathan, the two years you were back in my life were the happiest I've had in years. I think you always held my heart. I wish we had longer."

"Kris..." came a near silent whisper from the bed and she looked up to see his dark brown eyes. "I... wish we had longer... too. I... love... you."

Everything flat lined.


	12. Eden Act Two

_Chapter Nine:_  
EDEN

* * *

Act Two: Acts of War

* * *

_PART ONE: World of Confusion_

* * *

December 26th, 2034  
Heathrow Airport  
4:42 am, local time

Leslie Farina walked into the airport and passed the customs his, faked so not to have his real identity, passport. As he stepped past the customs, he was stopped by a man he had never met before.

The man was balding and a good deal shorter than Farina. He looked up at Farina and Leslie could even admit he was a bit intimidated by the man. There was something familiar about him, though Farina could not place it.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark tan dress shirt with a dressy style black leather jacket. "Mr. Farina, where are you going?" he asked, and Farina could tell by just listening to him that he was military.

Very, very military. Even worse was that he was obviously not English. American, if Farina could pick it out. Maybe even Canadian. But Canadians weren't well known for being aggressive. "I think you've made a mistake, sir," said Farina. "I don't think I'm who you're looking for."

"I think he is," said another from behind him.

In the glass, Farina could see a reflection.

_Oh Jesus no_, he thought in alarm. Although he could see that this other man was younger than Nathan Bridger, he was very obviously related to him. The two would have been dead ringers for each other. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know who you're looking for," said Farina. "So, if you would please step out of my way, I have a plane to catch..."

"You aren't going anywhere, Mr. Farina," said the balding man. "The only place you'll be heading for is the brig on board the _seaQuest_ to answer some questions."

Farina breathed a sigh of relief when airport security came up to him and asked, "Are these gentlemen bothering you, sir?"

"Yes, they are, they have a case of mistaken identity and are trying to detain me," answered Farina.

"Gentlemen, I think you should leave the man alone–" the man's eyes bugged out when the other man, the one that looked like Bridger, showed him his identification.

"I trust you won't get in the way of an official UEO investigation?" asked the taller and thinner of the pair.

Farina got the chance to get an even better look at the other man. Oh yeah, he was related to Bridger. He had his eyes... that hard look that Bridger could get. He had the same facial build too, the same shape. Only younger, and not quite the same. He had dark brown hair that was greying just below the temples, and somewhat into the short beard he favored, only he wore a black suit with a black silk shirt. In fact, he was all in black, and that lent him a _very_ dangerous air. If it were possible, Farina found this Bridger more intimidating than the elder.

There was just something very cold about the younger Bridger that gave Farina an off feeling about him.

"No, Admiral," answered the airport security.

_Uh oh_, thought Farina. _It wouldn't be Admiral Robert Bridger himself, now would it?_

So, who was the other one? Another Admiral? Unlikely. He had deferred to the Admiral already so he was ranked by him. "Mr. Farina," said Bridger as he walked up to him. "Were you in Inverness this morning during the quake?"

"I don't know who this Farina is..." lied Leslie.

"You're lying to me, Mr. Farina," said Bridger, his eyes bored into him, and Farina squirmed. "Captain Hudson– take Mr. Farina to the _seaQuest._ There are others on board that can identify him."

"But I'm not–" maintained Farina.

"If you're not, then consider it a chance to tour the _seaQuest_ as a guest with my sincerest apologies, but I know you're lying to me, so you'll be on the inside of the brig," answered Bridger, with a nod to Hudson.

Well, at least that answered who the other man was. Farina had heard about him too, and could see that all the stories were true. He was a hard-ass without any mercy... "Move it, Mr. Farina," growled Hudson.

"On what charges? That I'm not who I say I am?" asked Farina.

"Murder, Farina," answered Bridger. "Of Secretary General Nathan Hale Bridger of the United Earth Oceans Organization. He died early this morning before I had a chance to get here."

Farina froze.

Bridger was dead.

_There's no way_, thought Farina in horror. _He can't be... this... this wasn't _supposed_ to happen this way...._

It was then an attractive women with four special forces types following in close formation approached Hudson and flashed a badge to him, a Section Seven badge. " We are here for the murderer of the security general."

"Security code, Lieutenant Commander Lacour before I think of handing him over to you." Hudson said reading the name on the ID, both worried and amazed at the fast response they had on the situation.

"Security code 187 Omega 3 Admiral Hudson, we will take it from here," Lacour snapped her fingers and the four men locked high density arm bars and a tracking collar in place.

Now he was being herded by heavy security to a waiting 4x4, government black. Farina was suddenly seized by fear. He was being detained by Section Seven. An end that could simply make him disappear better than the Jackal and his cronies could. But there was no way he could escape.

* * *

Admiral Robert Eric Stephen Bridger watched as Farina was taken away in the black 4x4. Hudson came up beside him, "That's not going to take him to the _seaQuest_."

"I know," answered Robert. "That was Section Seven."

Robert turned away and began to walk to the car lent to him while he was in England and Hudson watched him for the longest time, before running to catch up and get in on the passenger side. "What are you doing, Oliver?" asked Robert.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid," answered Hudson. "This came as a shock to me too, Bobby."

Robert punched the steering wheel in frustration. "I don't understand this at all. What the Hell is wrong with my family? Are we cursed? I disappear for thirteen years. When I come back, I not only learn that my mother is dead, but my father has been MIA for a year before I returned. I live nine years believing he's dead. I rebuild my family only to have it torn apart by Macronesia. Then my father returns and things return, somewhat, to normal for two short years... not even! Now he's murdered... _and_ my mother-in-law seems to have a price on her head. Hell, even my brother nearly was killed."

Hudson sat there, not saying a word. There was nothing that could be said. "Why don't we take down who wants Lady Westphalen dead? I know that would make me feel a Hell of a lot better," suggested Hudson.

Robert smiled sadly, "Yeah, that would. Call the senior officers together on the _seaQuest_. Hell, contact Colonel Yamamoto too. He's Section Seven so should be able to find out something for us as a lead."

"I knew I recognized that woman! She is one of Yamamoto agents. Figure's he got involved in this already," said Hudson as he climbed out of the car shaking his head at that, but before closing the door he leaned in. "Sir?"

"Yes?" asked Robert, looking at him.

"Be careful," Hudson stood and closed the door as Robert started the engine.

"I will."

Hudson watched Robert drive away before walking to his own rental car. Climbing in the passenger seat, he was surprised to have someone else climb in the passenger side. "Who the Hell are you?" demanded Hudson.

Noticing the gun trained on him, he stopped talking and his eyes thinned. "You are going to drive where I tell you and not do anything stupid," the man was cool and collected as if talking about the weather. "If you do exactly as I tell you, you get to go back to that pretty wife and your cute daughter, do you understand me."

"Crystal," said Hudson, and he turned the ignition on.

"Good, get us on the freeway and take the most direct route to the Trans Europe tunnel," ordered the man.

Hudson put the car in gear and drove, and sometimes the stranger gave him directions. He obviously knew the area. Soon they were in the South bound tunnel for France. Hudson drove evenly, wondering where the man was taking him. He was at ease. There was no way that they were going to get through customs.

Stopping at the customs line, the man dug a passport out of his pocket and flashed it.

Much to Hudson's surprise, they were simply waved through.

It was then that Hudson noticed that it was a diplomatic passport. He gritted his teeth. Gun or no gun, this man could play God. "Now, Captain, we are going to Laguna. Start driving."

Hudson drove, and soon the sun began to set. He wondered if Wendy was worried about him yet. Likely. He hated doing this and hoped that she would understand... Hell, maybe she even knew but couldn't pinpoint him. When they reached Laguna, the man gave him another set of directions. This time, once completed, he was ordered to stop the car and turn off the ignition. As Hudson did so, he stretched the kinks out of his back. He wasn't meant for long distance driving like that.

He was tired too. The day of driving had exhausted him. A set of headlights pulled up behind the car, and the man said as two other figures walked up to the car. "Get out and don't do anything stupid," the stranger also got out of the car and had the gun trained on him above the car.

Hudson looked at the other two people, a man and a woman. The woman said, and she had a very heavy accent. Not quite French though, "Is this him?"

"No, the Admiral drove off before I could stop him. This, Baroness, is Captain Oliver Hudson. He's been very co-operative," answered the stranger.

"I think you can take your gun off him," said the other man.

Hudson's travel companion put his gun away. Now his curiosity was peaked despite himself. A Baroness had hired a thug to bring Admiral Bridger to her, but out of sheer bad luck, got him instead. He idly wondered what she would want, and knew that she was likely going to tell him. She sighed and said, "Forgive the way I had... summoned you here, Captain. I needed your help and the utmost in secrecy."

"In exchange?"

"For information," she said then indicating the man who had brought him here first, then her companion. "This is Lieutenant William Dugenshire, and Second-Lieutenant Alexandro Herandes. They are Interpol."

Hudson sighed in relief. "That makes me feel infinitely better, Baroness."

She nodded with a slight smile, "I expect that it would. I am Baroness Mirielle Du Borne. If you would please accompany to my home, I can fill you in on what has happened in Europe that requires the amount of secrecy that it does."

"Okay..." said Hudson who followed her to the van. "What about the car?"

Dugenshire, his travel companion, got in the driver's side and the car left. "He will take it back to England," she answered. "Do not worry, Captain Hudson. You, too, will be back in England soon."

* * *

Robert paced in the study of Trisbane Manor. "What do you mean he's missing?" he asked. "He was going to his car right after I left."

Wendy sat on the desk, her hands on the edge, her feet flat against the side of the desk, "He didn't come back right after you, though. I know something's happened. I can _feel_ it," she said emphatically.

Robert sighed and leaned against the wall, "Just what we need. Very well, I'll call a search on him. Don't worry, Wendy, we'll find him."

* * *

Hudson slept most of the ride to her manor. The long drive had taken its toll and so he waited until the van came to a stop. Getting out of the van to see a large French villa complete with wine fields, and that it was late at night, he whistled in appreciation. "This way, Captain," his host, the Baroness led the way at a brisk pace and he followed.

A servant took her coat and Hudson's jacket and she led him to a spacious office. Sitting behind the desk, she motioned for him to sit across from her. "Captain Hudson, your friends and family have an interesting problem," she took out a folder marked Confidential and handed it to him. "You have attracted the attention of the terrorist group _la Premiere Terra_. They are responsible for the attack on Lady Westphalen and the death of Secretary General Bridger."

Hudson took the folder and looked through the folder. "Dr. Sean Westling, leader of the English cell of the First Earth," he looked through the folder, at the various terrorist attacks by the group. "I don't see how..."

Then he saw her.

Dr. Jacqueline Serrano. "Jesus, they could be twins," he whispered as he saw the picture of Dr. Serrano, the sister of the _seaQuest_'s new WSKRs chief: Lieutenant Anna Maria Serrano.

"That was our first thought when we were given the crew manifest of the _seaQuest_ and her vanguard," said the Baroness.

"When you say 'we', who do you mean?" asked Hudson. "Baroness, how are you connected to Interpol?"

"I fund it."

"Oh, I see," Hudson sighed.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Not totally. There are others, but before I assumed my inheritance, I was a member of Interpol. I worked my way up the ranks," she smiled. "Now I lead part of it."

He continued to look through the folder, "I can see how this had something to do with us, but I don't know what it does now... other than they killed Nathan Bridger."

It still felt odd to call the old man dead, but unfortunately, it was now a fact of life. It still hurt too. "Keep looking," she said.

He read the file, "Acts of terrorism include kidnapping, murder, and bio-warfare. Suspected ties to Dr. Rubin Zellar... _oh my God_."

Baroness Du Borne nodded. "_Mon Dieu_ would be a very succinct way of wording it."

Hudson leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Suddenly, it all makes a Hell of a lot of sense. He was there in New Sao Paulo, too. That means that... Jesus," he swore. "Nothing is ever simple."

* * *

A scant thirty two hours after he had been called missing, Oliver Hudson showed up again at Trisbane Manor. Walking into the entry hall as if he owned the place, he turned to everyone. Wendy could see the circles under his eyes that signified that he had not slept much since being taken to wherever he had been taken.

Robert was all business when he called him up to the study. Hudson sat heavily in the leather couch and put his head in his hands tiredly. Robert poured him a drink and handed it to him. When Oliver looked up in surprise, Robert said softly in explanation, "You look as if you needed it."

"I do, oh, do I ever," Hudson took a breath. "Admiral, it was Interpol."

"Who took you?" asked Robert in surprise. "Why?"

Hudson handed him a folder and explained, "They were hoping for you since you had led the team into New Sao Paulo. An 'exchange of information', I do believe she called it," said Hudson. "The leader of Interpol. Or someone very, very high ranking in it."

"You get her name?"

"Yeah, I did," said Hudson as he took a drink, grimaced, then leaned back in the chair as he let some of the tension leave. "Baroness Du Borne."

Robert froze and whirled around, "The Baroness Du Borne? Of France?"

"The same," answered Hudson. "Why?"

"No reason," answered Robert thoughtfully, then he leafed through the file folder and stopped dead in his tracks. "_Oh my God._"

"My words exactly," muttered Hudson.

"I met this Dr. Serrano," said Robert. "She's the one who rescued me and then guided Shan and I up to Michael. She died saving us... from Zellar. So... this is who he is."

"Who is what?" asked an English voice from the doorway.

The two men turned to the now open door where Dr. Westphalen's sister stood there. "Lady Melissa," said Hudson, as he stood. "You should not be listening to other people's conversations."

"I wasn't. Until I heard Robert say that horrible man's name. I wanted to know, and I deserve to know. He killed Krissy and I's brother. He killed James. What about him? What don't you want us to know?" she demanded and walked in, slamming the door shut as she did so.

Robert sighed and said, "It's classified."

"I don't care if it or not. What _is_ it that you're not telling me, Bobby?" she asked.

He looked at Hudson and then back at Melissa. "We believe that Zellar was in New Sao Paulo. That why we had Michael checked out when we got him back," answered Robert.

She stood there in wordless horror. Robert took an even bigger breath and Hudson mentally slapped his superior for what he said next, "Furthermore, we also believe that he has ties with a terrorist group that ordered the assassination of Lady Westphalen, which was botched, and killed the Secretary General instead."

For a very long moment, Melissa Trisbane simply stood there in wordless shock, but in a very surprising controlled voice, "How long have you known about this?"

"I just brought the information today," answered Hudson. "Interpol gave it to me."

She nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What do you intend to do about it?"

They were both surprised by her calmness, and it must have shown in their faces, but she allayed that when she asked suddenly, "I am a Trisbane. Do you honestly think so little of me as to think I'll fall apart? Don't answer that gentlemen, I feel I deserve to know the answer."

Clearing his throat, Robert asked, "Section Seven already has the suspect from the shooting in custody. We know, or suspect that we know, who was behind it. Once it is confirmed, New Sao Paulo will come under direct attack from the UEO for crimes against humanity."

She nodded and then turned on her heel, "Please, gentlemen, don't keep me out of the loop. I have contacts that may be able to help."

When the door closed again, Hudson turned to Robert, "What the Hell did she mean by _that_?"

* * *

_PART TWO: The Truth at Last_

* * *

December 30th, 2034  
Location Classified_  
Shadow Warrior _brig

Colonel Yamamoto walked to the brig with TJ Dasher in tow. He had, in the short time she had been on board, become very impressed with her skills. She had definitely proven herself in the field on the New Sao Paulo mission and the Colombian mission. He didn't know how she would react to an interrogation however.

His third in command, Lieutenant Commander Lacour, was waiting for him outside the brig. "Sir, the prisoner was nervous. He seemed to be concerned about how they would kill him once they found out that he failed," she reported after saluting.

"Very well," he said. "Where is Commander McGill?"

"Inside with him now," she answered. "He was being stubborn about telling us who hired him. Ray had to use sodium penthanol. He should be ready for some useful interrogation shortly."

Yamamoto nodded and motioned for Dasher to precede him into the room. TJ walked in and kept her control at seeing the man, stripped to the waist and strapped into a single metal chair, sagging against his bonds. He didn't appear to be harmed though. McGill stood up and said, "Colonel, he is still not cooperating."

"His mind should be more open now, however," answered Yamamoto as he stepped up to the chair and lightly touched the man's head.

He paused and then motioned to Dasher, "Perhaps you would like to do the honors?"

She blinked in surprise. "Me sir? Shouldn't someone more experienced?"

"Perhaps," answered Yamamoto. "But I have a feeling that in this case you will be more able to get the necessary information out of him."

Dasher stepped up and gently made the man look directly, or as directly as he could in his condition, into her eyes. A short time after she was looking at him, but her attention was no longer in the room.

She sensed Yamamoto's guiding influence, but it was her call. Her mind probe.

The mind was by far the least direct creation that one could probe. Only surface thoughts were ever direct. The further one went into the mind and the subconscious the less things made sense. The mind was a system of associations unlike a computer's filing system. Too quickly she could get bogged down by unnecessary memories associated by some strange connection to what she was looking for.

She drew a breath and forced herself to focus on the field that she found herself in. Walking to the building to the far side, she pushed on the door and found herself in the launch bay of the _seaQuest_. It was different than the _seaQuest_ she remembered, but knew that this was a memory. Must be the old one, she realized. The first one.

Dasher took a breath, and aloud and to Farina she said, "Nathan Bridger."

Instantly the launch bay was filled with people and she saw the deceased captain among the throng. He was in the old military uniform of the _seaQuest_, the simple dark navy jumpsuit. Lucas stood beside him, a far cry from who he was now. Farina was being thrown off the _seaQuest_, or escorted off. Either way, he was leaving.

"No..." she whispered. "This is not what I need to see."

The scene melted and for a moment TJ wondered if she had failed, then she realized that what she needed to know was not centered on Bridger. "Show me Lady Westphalen."

_This time it was Dr. Westphalen, "You didn't see anything."_

_"That dolphin talked," stated Farina._

_"You did not see anything," said Westphalen again._

A first meeting? At this point he didn't seem to know who she was. Crucial details were missing, like her name tag for one. He didn't recall her having one. So he found out who she was _after_?

"Why did you want her dead?"

TJ followed Farina out of the sea deck and then they were in the Sheraton. She could see Farina preparing the sniper rifle that had been used to fatally shoot Bridger– only it had been aimed at Lady Westphalen. "Who, Leslie. Tell me, who wanted to kill Westphalen?"

Farina turned as if he was looking at someone, and TJ followed as she saw another man leveling a gun at Farina. At least, it was supposed to be a man. It looked like jackal that had partially transformed into a man. "A Jackal?" she asked.

"Enough, Lieutenant Dasher," came Yamamoto's voice strong and firm, calling her out of it.

TJ's hands dropped her side as she looked at the man. Yamamoto nodded once and McGill unstrapped Farina from the chair and returned him to the cell. The Colonel took Dasher by the arm and guided her outside. "You did well for the first time."

"I didn't get anything."

"But you did," he affirmed. "More than you possibly know. The Jackal. Now there's a name I haven't heard in awhile."

"So, it wasn't just a random thought on his part?" she said relieved as she slid down to the chair that was provided.

"No, the Jackal is an assassin. A terrorist," answered Yamamoto, scorn coloring his words. "He took the name from a novel, a movie. Uses the fear associated with the name to cause fear in others. Then he adapted it for his respective terrorist cell. No, this helps us a great deal. Now it's a matter of what to do with the information..."

Dasher nodded and then yawned. Yamamoto turned to her in surprise. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Lieutenant. I kept you from your bed long enough, and this experience... I imagine it took quite a bit out of you."

As Dasher left the interrogation chamber and made her way to her small quarters, walking slowly trying to clear her head when she strolled right into Corporal Road. "Hey Streaker what up?"

"Hey Corporal, not much just trying to get to my bunk for some shut eye." Dasher tried hard to smiled back as she slid around him the close hallway pressing her close to him, a sensation Dasher surprisingly had to admit she liked.

"Ya after everything that gone on in the last few days I don't blame you." He replied sliding around her let her pass, his green eyes looking at her. "Streaker don't let what happened to the secretary general get to you, but as the scuttle butt around the boat says you knew him personally, is that right?"

"Yes something like that." was all Dasher could reply with before shutting her eye's to keep from crying.

Road's rested his hand on her shoulder, it was a warm and welcome presence that gave her strength. "Just remember one thing Dasher, it because of the darkness out there is why the Shadow Guard exist, we are here to fight the darkness in all it's forms and to fight for all the people out there who can't fight for themselves."

The words struck home for Dasher and made her realize, 'this is why im here'.

Corporal road let go of her shoulder and started back on his path out the ship hallway only to hear. "You sounded just like Yamamoto when you said that." she said

"Who do you think told me." Road's replied as he walked out of sight. But if you want to ever talk Streaker just let me know."

TJ walked wearily back to her cramped quarters and lay down in her bunk When there she finally cried from the mental anguish that Farina had dumped on her head. He truly regretted what he done.

She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

Her sleep wasn't peaceful.

Tracy Joanne Dasher's mental link to Farina was not wholly closed. And now, without the link being so forced she found herself in a dream scape.

_Eden_.

It was not Farina's voice, but a woman's. TJ called out, "Eden? What does that mean?"

As if catapulted through the tie with Farina, she found herself in another. She knew she was no longer in Farina's mind because the field of the subconscious was different. Underneath her feet she knew it was a desert. The golden sands were endless, but on it grew a wild and untamed forest.

Her short training in psychology told her that it was a mind that constantly thought, explaining the intense jungle, but was emotionally dead, hence the base of desert. _Where the Hell is this?_ she wondered.

_The Eden of the new Earth... Where only those who protect it will thrive_... continued the voice, only much closer now.

A hand closed on her shoulder and she was whirled around, "Who the Hell are you and what are doing in my mind?"

She stared at the man, recognizing him from New Sao Paulo but unable to put a name to the face. "What's Eden?" she demanded.

"Oh no, my dear," he chortled. "I am in control here."

Dasher realized that he was aware of her presence. Unlike Farina, he understood what her presence meant.

TJ forced herself to awaken to escape the man's dangerous mental presence. She shuddered in her quarters, and then forcefully closed down all outside telepathic links. She could not risk that happening again. Getting up, and dressed again, she searched out Colonel Yamamoto.

She found him in the empty galley, "Sir, I have made a serious mistake."

"Oh?" he leaned back in his chair and motioned for her to sit across from him. "What sort of mistake?"

"I left... I left a tie open to Farina," she confessed. "I didn't mean to. It was a careless error."

Yamamoto leaned forward, "Inexperience and nothing more as long as you learn is what's counts, did you learn something useful?"

"Not from him, exactly," she said. "I was thrown into another person's mind. More dangerous..."

She described what she had seen and what she thought the significance of the desert based jungle. He simply listened until she finished. "Tell me," he began. "If I were to show you pictures, would you recognize who you saw?"

She nodded, "I would never forget him, much as I'd like to."

Yamamoto opened a folder and slowly went through pictures, when suddenly TJ stopped him and pointed to the man in the photo. "It was him... oh yeah, it was definitely him."

"Dr. Rubin Zellar?" he said astonished. "You actually psychically _probed_ Zellar?!"

She nodded and shuddered. "Nor would I want to again."

He closed the folder and an unreadable expression crossed his face. "Unfortunately, I need you to. I need to know what he is up to and what we're up against."

Dasher stared at him in horror, but accepted the orders. It wouldn't be pleasant, that was for sure, but she could see the need for it. She nodded and said, "Very well sir."

"First off, I won't have you doing it exhausted," he admonished. "Close down any mental ties or links and get a twelve hours rest. You will need it. The minute you feel you are ready, notify me so I can be your anchor in case you need to retreat."

"Aye sir," she said, standing and saluting.

Yamamoto stood up and returned the salute sharp and quick with a look almost like pride at what Dasher had done, not the unpleasantness she expected.

Walking back to her quarters, she remembered her first days on _seaQuest_. It had been in the middle of a war and even still... it had been a simpler time. She smiled as she thought of JJ Fredericks, Dagwood, and Tony Piccolo. They had been her friends and she missed them.

_Poor JJ though_, she thought. So much tragedy and so much sorrow. It was a lot to bear. And TJ could definitely sympathize. And she would do what she could to help. She walked into her quarters and a whispering presence along her other bonds made her smile in remembrance.

Kneeling in the middle of her floor as if meditating, she simply whispered, "Robert."

It was as if she stood in the room with him in that ancient and stately manor study. The only difference was if an extremely bright flash had washed out the details of both him and the study. So it was with distance speaking. He looked up at her, looking older in her mental eye, more distinguished as a father should. "What is it, TJ?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry when I closed the bond," she said. "It might too dangerous to keep it shortly. For both of us."

"Sever the bond?" he crinkled his brows in confusion. "Ping, what is going on?"

"I... I have to, Father," she said again, then hugged his mental shadow quickly. "Please forgive me for this."

TJ opened her eyes in her quarters, the reassuring whisper of Robert Bridger forever broken.

* * *

January 1st, 2035  
Trisbane Manor  
England

Robert paced. A quick call to Colonel Yamamoto had only worsened the worry. He had not been able to contact his daughter by any means and was swiftly become agitated. He knew that they supply them with information but they had information already and not in his hands.

The other reason he was agitated was that his mother in law had gone, without him, to make the arrangements for his father's funeral. He wasn't upset with her, far from it, more concerned. Now, while Cynthia had gone with her as support, Robert would have liked to have been there as well. Just as well he had not if this was how he was without going. He likely would have finally broken down.

He knew he was bottling his feelings up but he could afford the luxury of grieving right now– he was an Admiral with responsibilities to the UEO and NorPac. If the world decided that if it would show up at the doorstep it would be his responsibility to act strong in front of reporters. If he had gone with the women he would have not been able to be.

Hearing the door chime he stepped out of the study and walked down the hall to watch from the top of the stairs on the second floor (the manor had three massive floors), he watched as Walter answered the door.

After Melissa's mysterious calm a few days ago, old habits had begun to resurface. One of them was reading people and their body language. Walter did not move like a butler should. He moved swiftly and with purpose, and silently. On the marble floor he made nary a sound, and on carpet it was like he wasn't even there.

Like a certain Section Seven agent Robert knew... In fact, it was precisely the same way that Colonel Jason Yamamoto moved.

So, what were the Trisbane's if they were not exactly civilian? MI6? _Likely_, realized Robert as Walter looked outside the door before opening it. And equally as likely Walter probably knew that Robert was waiting at the top of the stairs with his hand on his hidden side arm.

Walter waited a moment before opening the door, and when he did, he moved behind the door as it opened. In walked Commodore Ben Krieg and his executive officer, Commander Tim O'Niell.

"Gentlemen," said Walter. "Welcome to Trisbane Manor."

"Thank you," said Krieg. "Is Admiral Bridger here?"

"He is in the study if you would want me to escort you there," said Walter.

"No need," called Robert from the stairs. "Just let them up."

He wasn't surprised to note that Walter looked up, hardly startled, to where he was, "Of course."

Krieg and O'Niell walked up the stairs and met Robert at the top. "_This _is where Dr. Westphalen lives?" asked O'Niell, looking around at the opulence. "Wow."

"Yeah," said Robert as he led them to the study. "So, I gather this isn't a wholly professional visit, is it?"

Krieg smiled indulgently and put an arm around Robert's shoulder. "Now, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come to support you," said Krieg with a wide smile, then the smile dropped off a little, didn't reach his eyes as much. "And what kind of friends would we be if we weren't there to say good bye to a man who fathered us... all of us... as much as he did?"

Robert drew a ragged breath. Somehow, as he always did, Ben seemed to touch just that type of nerve that made you face head on what was bothering you. "Ben... thank you."

* * *

Kristin came back to the Manor and walked to the room, more of a suite really, that she had shared with Nathan. Part of her half expected to see Nathan in the chair by the fireplace reading.

But he wouldn't be, she knew. And he would never again. It was at this moment the full import of the loss was felt. Had been only a few days ago when she had related the details of how they had met to her sister? A few scant days. She smiled at the memory. The very first Christmas with everyone together.

Her tears began to run down her face and she slid down the door to sit on the floor.

Nathan would never tell her about something he was working on. Would never feel the heat of his touch on her skin, would never lay awake listening to his beating heart at night, and would never again feel his arms around her.

A knock sounded on her door, "Dr. Westphalen... Kristin... are you in there?" came the muffled voice of Nathan's niece, Wendy Smith-Hudson. "Come on, I know you're in there. Please... open the door."

Kristin pulled herself up numbly, then schooled her features and dried her tears. Looking at herself in the mirror and satisfied that she appeared presentable, she opened the door.

She realized that Wendy was a very small woman without some sort of heel to lend her some height and stature. She barely came up to Kristin's nose, and Kristin was not a tall woman by any means. Right now the age difference was apparent in the wide eyed expression on her face. "What is it, Wendy?" asked Kristin.

"I miss him too," she said. "Can I come in...?

Kristin moved out of the way and Wendy walked in, her hands interlaced nervously as she paced in front of the fireplace. "I know you probably don't like me," she said. "You think I'm too young to have had the position I did on the _seaQuest_, that I got it because of my mother and because of Uncle Nathan."

Shrugging, Kristin closed the door, "I wouldn't go as far as to say that I don't like you. Yes, I was concerned about your experience. But I was equally impressed with your ability. I did think that partly your connections got you there, but not for the reason you think. I think that perhaps your mother was concerned with Nathan, concerned about him and wanted someone there to keep an eye on him."

Wendy nodded a little in agreement. "There was that reason," she conceded. "And I could have refused. Doctor, there were times when I would panic and they would have to save me. Those times I failed them. I knew that if you were there, or someone else more experienced, that they would not have had to come to your rescue. You wouldn't have needed it. I was inadequate."

Kristin listened to her and said, "You didn't come here to tell me that, did you?"

"No," confessed Wendy. "And yes. They're all up to something and I think my past failures has taken me out of their loop. When Liv came back from where ever he had been he went straight away to talk to Robert. Not to me. He would only do that if he learned something important."

Well, this was interesting. Kristin nodded her head and said quietly, "Thank you."

Wendy hugged her and then left. Kristin closed her door. She had not known that. Why would she? The person that would have been in the loop normally, and told her everything, was now dead and due to be buried in a week's time. For a moment a new emotion burned in her heart, one of anger. It was time to end the secrets. Robert really had no right to do this to her.

Kristin pulled open the door and walked to Robert and Cynthia's room. Knocking on it hard, she was relieved that it was him that opened it. "You and I need to talk," she said.

"Okay... in the morning?" he asked.

"No. Now," she punctuated the words with a finger pointing to the study.

Robert disappeared inside, then came back out a bit more presentable. He followed her into the study and was a bit surprised when she held the door open for him, and indicated that he was to precede her into the room. He did so, and she followed him in.

Her entrance was a slamming door, and he turned in surprise as she closed the only other door to the study with the same forceful slam. "Uh, Kristin, are you all right?" he asked. "You seem a bit agitated."

"All right? All right!" she shouted, then calmed a bit. At least, her voice did, anyway. "Robert Eric Stephen Bridger."

Robert realized that she was furious with him. Really, really furious. _Not good_, he thought, but then she continued. "I would have thought that you thought better of me than you have proven to actually think."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"Robert, you purposely left me out of the loop," she said. "And now that I think back on it, the only person who _ever_ told what the Hell was going on was your father, because you certainly never did."

Blinking in confusion, Robert thought for a moment what he could have possibly not told her that would have angered her. Then it dawned on him. "Interpol... how did you find out?"

"A little bird with more sense than _you_ told me," she answered. "What the Hell did you learn, anyway? What has Colonel Yamamoto told you? What did Interpol tell you, and what the Hell is truly going on anyway?"

"Perhaps I can answer that," came a new voice.

They both turned and Robert sighed in relief as he saw Yamamoto standing there, a red folder in his hands. Yamamoto held up the folder and walked into the room. "We had enough time to research the problem and we believe we know who hired Farina to kill you, Lady Westphalen," said Yamamoto as he handed her the files.

"Kill me?" she said in amazement. "You mean, they weren't after Nathan at all?"

"No, Kristin, they were not. They were after you," answered Robert wearily. "If I'm right, _la Terra Primiere_ hired Farina."

Yamamoto nodded in affirmative, "Through their copycat of the Jackal. A lesser copy, I assure you."

"La Terre Primiere? But why?" she asked.

"Does the name Dr. Rubin Zellar have any special meaning for you?" asked Yamamoto.

Kristin sank into the leather couch as her knees became suddenly like jelly. "No... He can't be..."

Robert stood up from where she had backed him up into the desk. "I'm afraid so, Interpol even connected him. And the information that Interpol supplied me also shows who is connected with _la Terre Primiere_. I met, or saw, most of them in New Sao Paulo. And had a run in with Zellar."

Kristin closed her eyes, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," said Robert. "I know, from Dad, what he did to you. I didn't want you know that he did it again."

She opened them, anger still there. "No. In that you were mistaken. Your father never kept anything from me. No matter what it was, I was at his side for it. And he was at mine," Kristin stood and took a breath. "Remember, I had my own run in with Zellar. I spent a better part of an hour alone with him. I can tell you this: No matter what _la Terre Primiere _thinks they are doing, no matter for what 'greater good' they believe they have him convinced to do– he thinks of it as a game where everyone is a piece to be moved around and manipulated for his twisted entertainment. And if you remember that, remember something else. I should have killed him– it was not that he did not deserve to die but that it's the only way to stop him."

* * *

January 2nd, 2035  
New Sao Paulo  
Harpe's Spire

Geoffrey Harpe paced the length of his office. He was glad the old man was dead to be sure, but he had rather hoped it would be him that killed Bridger. No matter. What was done was done, and now Harpe knew for sure that his enemy lay dead. He turned to Dr. Sean Westling and asked, "So, what is it you woke me up for?"

Westling held up a folder and smiled, "It's almost done and soon only those we choose will walk the Earth. Only those who love and respect her will be its guardians."

Harpe frowned and asked, "What has that got to do with anything? I thought you were building me a weapon for my biological products line?"

"Oh we are," soothed Westling. "But it has so much more, but..."

Westling stood and walked to Harpe, "... it's too bad you won't be there to see it."

Harpe took a step away from the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Your enemy is dead... the one you lived to see die," said Westling, then he motioned to the city below. "The world is at your feet, completely at your whim. Your life work is over, old man. Time to die."

Westling pulled out a hypospray filled with a fluid. "It's beautiful, isn't it? We named it _Eden_. It's not finished yet, easily fought off by a normal and healthy immune system. The real Eden won't be, of course... how else will we cleanse the precious Gaia of the sinners that pollute her?" Westling cornered Harpe and injected him with the contents of the hypospray. "Of course, you don't have a normal and healthy immune system, old man."

Harpe fumbled into the private lift to his quarters and then locked them down. Westling sighed and said to the door, "It won't make a difference. You're already dead."

* * *

_PART THREE: End Game_

* * *

January 3rd, 2035_  
seaQuest DSV_  
sea deck

The sea deck was crammed. Admiral Robert Bridger almost had to shout for order over the din from his place on the catwalk about the moon pool, but a few minutes later, everyone quieted. "Thank you!" he said. "I understand your shock, disbelief and even your anger at us not telling you right away what truly happened when we found out."

This resulted in yet another cacophony of noise on sea deck. "Quiet!" yelled O'Niell in a rare show of volume, and everyone was again quiet. "You have the floor, Admiral."

"Everyone, I miss my father as much as you do. I'm as angry as you at this," Robert held up the folder with the information. Of course, there was really nothing in it, but he had brought it along as a focal point for the group. "Over the past three days, thanks to all your concentrated efforts, we managed to not only discover who shot and killed Nathan Bridger, but also who was _behind_ hiring the assassin."

A gasp sounded throughout the room. "UEO Command has given me full command of the _seaQuest_ and her vanguard, as well as the clearance for a strike on New Sao Paulo and _la Terre Primiere_," Robert let the arm holding the folder drop to chest height, even while he held it out in front of him, leaning slightly over the moon pool. "This information has told us what to expect, and who to target. Ladies and gentlemen, our orders are to secure the island city. No one gets in or out. Once that's done, we arrest those responsible for crimes against humanity. I think I speak for everyone here today when I say that we'll make sure that not one escapes justice. This time they didn't just strike a random target. This time they made it _personal_, and this time we're bring the fight to their doorstep."

In the crowd stood TJ Dasher, as usual her aloof and calm self. But her insides crawled at what Robert was saying. She knew he was hurting inside– he was all but screaming it mentally, and she felt the hurt and anger from everyone standing there on the _seaQuest_. She looked over at Yamamoto. "This isn't right," she said only so he could hear. "Going after them in a professional frame of mind I can understand, but they won't stop once they finish. Their rage and hurt will propel them past all reason. That will make him no better than his enemy."

Yamamoto sighed and looked down at the floor, "I know." He raised his head after a moment his voice filled with resolve. " We have but two missions in this Dasher, one punish the scum who did this and two protect the people we care about to keep them from going over the edge."

* * *

Westling walked into the room where Zellar lived. It was a collection of classic paintings and sculptures with lavish furnishings. Zellar looked up, "Ah, Sean. I was wondering where you had gone to. I was about to go up and meet with Mr. Harpe and was wondering if you would join me."

"There's no need," said Westling. "I made a change in plans with Mr. Harpe."

Zellar's eyebrows lifted. "Oh?"

Westling took out the empty hypospray, "Yes. I did. I knew Harpe was only interested in the money he could make from Eden. I could not let that happen. No one must know about Eden until she is finished, and until it's too late. You agree with this, do you not?"

Zellar was quiet for a moment, "I... must admit that I am a bit surprised at your initiative, and I am curious on what you did to him?"

"I infected Harpe with the early stage Eden virus. Now, under normal circumstances, a young, healthy and strong immune system would be able to fight off Eden A," said Westling. "But Harpe is old and weak. I'd say he will dead by the end of the week, perhaps earlier."

Westling shrugged. "Who can tell?" he said, sitting in one of Zellar's chairs. "Relax, Rubin, it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late for anyone to stop us."

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
Off the coast of Brazil  
Near New Sao Paulo

The ships were gathered. Robert stood on the observation deck of the _Aurora_ as the planes refueled and prepared for take off. He could see the main tower that only a few short months ago he had snuck into to save Michael. Now the tower they were organizing an overt strike against.

He walked to the bridge and stood near the back so as to not get in the way. Finally, he realized that his place as Admiral was in the wardroom. Sitting at the head of the table going over the charts and maps of the area, and the screen that gave him real time locations of the ships, Robert sighed. He didn't belong here. He belonged there as Admiral, but his mind was definitely not here.

Looking out the port that gave him a full view of the outside, he closed his eyes against the near perfect spires. "That's where I belong," said Robert.

He knew that under the cover of the fleet that one particular sub was sneaking up close enough to get a landing party in. It was on this sub that Robert wanted to be.

But he knew he would never be able to. He turned resolutely, missing the helicopter that landed on the carrier, and the salutes being thrown.

A few minutes later he heard a sharp knock on the door. "Come in," he called as he turned to face the officer that entered.

And stopped at seeing the older man's face. The two stood a long time after the petty officer closed the door with a sharp salute. Robert sighed and looked down. "Bill..."

Admiral William Noyce looked back at Robert. What he saw was a young man who lost his father to some very nasty circumstances. Noyce's features softened and he held out his hand, "Robert... I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Yeah, me too," Robert said as they shook hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I read Commodore Krieg's report on your pep talk to the crews and decided that you would likely need another fleet to back up. I flew in early, but the _Whitman_, the _Tennessee_, the _Silver Wolf_, and their vanguards will be here within the next couple of hours," said Noyce as he sat down, and then updated Robert's real time screen.

Sure enough the seven ships under Noyce's command were at the edge of the map. "I also know that, under the UEO's command, the North Sea Confederation is also sending Admiral Dulac and he has a fleet. Unfortunately, he is not due to arrive until tomorrow," Noyce then tapped on the door. "Oh, and the North Sea Confederation also sent someone from MI6... he's a capable warrior with an excellent reputation..."

Robert stood to greet this agent when Walter Trisbane walked in, and bowed slightly. "Admiral Bridger."

"Walter..." said Robert. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Yamamoto looked over to TJ Dasher. He was impressed, really, with how well she was handling this. So much had come to light lately since Bridger's death that it was nearly a whirlwind of activity.

And it would soon become even less peaceful in the next couple of hours. His second in command, Commander McGill, came up to his side and said, "Sir, the _seaQuest_ is holding her position as planned, but there is an interesting development in the way of subs and surface ships."

"And that would be?" Yamamoto lifted a brow, it was unusual for McGill to string him along like this.

"Admiral Noyce has joined us," answered McGill. "And according to communications we are expecting Admiral Dulac from the North Sea Confederation as well, only tomorrow."

Yamamoto's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Three fleets?"

McGill nodded, "I guess they're expecting a bit of trouble."

"As they should," said Yamamoto, leaning on the navigation table and pointed out the new ships in the area. "_La Terre Primiere_ is a ruthless enemy, but they have interesting allies."

"Chaodai," breathed McGill.

"Indeed," said Yamamoto. "That would explain why they were under England."

"That's a long way out of their territory though," pointed out Dasher, who had joined them once she had overheard them mention the Chaodai. "Why would they even bother?"

"Who knows?" admitted Yamamoto. "There could be numerous reasons. Perhaps... even the mysterious reason Harpe joined forced with _la Terre Primiere_."

They stood there a moment longer in thought, and it was TJ who voiced the question, "So... what would Harpe, and the Chaodai want with la Terre Primiere and Rubin Zellar?"

It suddenly came to all three of them, and Yamamoto breathed, "A weapon..."

"Of course," said McGill. "Zellar would be cooking up some sort of biological weapon..."

"... and la Terre Primiere marketed the idea to Harpe for funding," said TJ. "The Chaodai would logically be...?"

"The buyer," answered Yamamoto, his face growing grim. "Shit, shit, shit. TJ, your father the Admiral may have been more right in ordering this strike when he did than we originally thought."

TJ simply shrugged, "Maybe an instinct kicked him in this direction. The whole point is now that we can expect a biological weapon, we have to rethink our entire strategy."

"She's right," agreed McGill, looking at a surprised Yamamoto. "Call in Radwatch?" referring to Yamamoto NBC team.

"We'll have to," said Yamamoto. "Do we honestly want to get in there and then find out that we should have? I certainly don't. Call in Lacour's team and tell her to join us up here."

"Aye sir," said McGill as he bent to the communications pod. "Lieutenant Commander Lacour to the Bridge. Lacour to the bridge."

He stood up and looked over the maps. Very shortly after Lieutenant Commander Danielle Lacour entered the bridge and saluted sharply. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, we did," said Yamamoto and he beckoned her over to the navigation table. "We believe we'll need your unit to enter here."

He pointed out the spot where Henderson had been extracted from the last mission. "From there you'll have to go overland to the Main Tower. Clear the labs and lock 'em down. We're dealing with the potential of a biological agent being used as a weapon yuor team will be accompanied by Radwatch to deal with anything dangest. We'll be following you in fifteen minutes later to evac any civilians in the area."

Lacour nodded as they began to discuss the plans in detail.

* * *

Commodore Krieg leaned forward in the command chair of the _seaQuest DSV_. "Status, Ms. Serrano," he said quietly.

"We're twenty kilometers from New Sao Paulo," she answered. "And judging by the fighters being scrambled, they know we're here."

Krieg leaned forward, and then ordered crispy, "Scramble specters gold through silver wings."

"Specters scrambled," confirmed Johansen.

"Sir, the helm reports that the currents in this area are particularly volatile," said his exec, Commander Tim O'Niell.

"Will that present any problem to the Specters?" asked Krieg.

"No sir, but if we have to send out anyone in an MR shuttle or a Speeder it might," said O'Niell.

"I'll keep that in mind," he called down to engineering. "Lieutenant Commander Ortiz, how are we down there?"

"Good to go, sir," answered his third in command. "Lieutenant Commander McGregor has it in hand."

Krieg checked around the stations one more time as the Specters met the sub fighters from New Sao Paulo. Until the bigger fish came out there was little for the _seaQuest_ and the _Avenger_ to do but wait. As everyone knew, Krieg was not very good at waiting.


	13. Eden Act Three

_Author's Note_: For those unfamiliar with the military, there is a new term in this chapter for you called '_brevet_'. It basically means '_field promoted_' when attached to a rank. Brevet promotions happen in war frequently when new troops are unable to get to the front to replace those fallen in the chain of command. In those cases, the ranks are given those available in the field and the most experienced. Unfortunately, in this chapter, that term will be widely used.

* * *

_Chapter Ten  
Eden_

* * *

Act Three:  
_Dawn of A New Dark Age  
_

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
14:40 hours, EST standard time  
The _Aurora_  
Observation deck

The _Aurora_ was abuzz of activity as fighters, bombers, and sub hunting helo's launched for the operations against New San Paulo. Admiral Bridger felt a little out of place aboard the ship more use to the operations of a sub rather then a flight deck , but he had to admit it was nice traveling on the ocean rather then under it all the time and enjoying fresh air. He turned around and walked into the onboard command center set up for the operation. He went to the front of the room and turned to look at each station. "Attenchen." He said.

The command crew turned and faced him, all eyes were on him. "As we go into battle I expect every one to due their duty, it is that simple, unlike my father the late security general I do not have a gift for long noble speeches, all I ask is that you do your duty, thank you."

"Commander McQueen, what is the operational status of the fleets?" Robert asked as he turned towards the operations officer.

The operations officer Commander McQueen brought the video screen online. "The ships under your direct command are here sir," Pointing to the map. "Four combat subs including _seaQuest_ and _Avenger_, one special operations craft the _Shadow Warrior_, four marine landing ships for the ground assault, and the _Aurora_ and her six escorts destroyers are under your direct command."

He pointed to the group fast approaching New San Paulo from the north. "Admiral Noyce's group consists of two heavy cruisers with armed gun boat escorts, three attack subs, one escort carrier, and one troop ship."

The map shot north once more to a large group approaching. "Admiral Dulac's forces consist of twenty ships, about half are light cruisers with a mix of attack subs, troop ships, heavy cruisers and a pair of carriers to round it out, they should be here after the start of combat operations with twenty-four standard hours."

"And as for the sub squadron the New San Paulo defense forces launched they ran a sensor sweep on the fleets and then puled back neither side wanting to fire the first shot while the diplomats try for one last time to bring this to a peaceful end."

Admiral Bridger absorbed the information, trying to find the best way to command the large strike force now at his finger's tip's. "Okay then, but what about San Paulo forces, the first briefing were vague about their abilities to fight."

"The information is vague about there abilities because San Paulo keeps most of there military and police equipment hidden while not in use, but we do know they have at least ten surface warships made up mostly of heavy cruisers, at least eight attack subs, more then one hundred sub fighters and most of them are old macro ships," he took a deep breath before continuing. "And the air forces got at least twelve combat squadrons of fighters, bombers and attack helicopters. That's not counting the ground forces sitting in the city itself or any possible shore defenses, guns or missiles of any kind, they more than likely hid them so we do not know for sure what we are going to run into."

"Good work," Bridger said to the young man. " Begin recon both above and below the surface, I want to know everything we can before we go in there."

Commandeer McQueen turned and walked over to start the work ahead while Bridger walked into the office given to him onboard the carrier next door. Now that he was alone with his thoughts. The next few days were going to be hard, the New San Paulo was using diplomacy world wide to try and prevent the invasion, but only were delaying the inevitable, after all the evidence was hard to argue with and most of the major power were saying out of it or lending forces to get fighting on the UEO behalf. Several minor power blocks publicly opposed the military action but could do nothing to stop it and the Chaodai government was the one major power making it clear it considering the invasion illegal and would use diplomatic means to hold up the action and were making a general stink about it, intelligence said they would stay out of it because New San Paulo was not worth it, he could only hope they were right....

Several dark shapes approached the gather fleet from afar there hulls black as night and their very designs seemed to shout predators. They slowly came to a halt and watched the ships move past them sizing them up for what was to come.

* * *

Part One: _Top of The World_

January 4th, 2035  
_seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom  
14:41 EST Standard Time

Commodore Benjamin Krieg was going over the latest in the capabilities of the new ships in his vanguard. The _Avenger_, now under the command of Captain (by brevet promotion) Jim Brody, was his second and joined him on the vidscreen. Krieg had to be honest– he didn't really know Brody all that well but what he could get was that there was some animosity. Ben was determined to ignore it as he knew if he lost his professionalism things would be said that both parties would regret.

On the flip side of this coin, James Brody quietly fumed. He had heard about the infamous Benjamin Krieg from numerous sources. And, by all rights, the command of the _seaQuest_ should have been his. He had worked for it much harder that Krieg did. To be usurped upon his return from Hyperion to fourth in command from third had been a bit of a blow to his ego. Sure, Krieg had been on Earth that much longer, but he was a bloody civilian.

Granted, the bloody civilian was doing a Hell of a job, but it should have still been Brody's command. But he too was a professional and recognized the chain of command. He may not have liked it, but he would damn well follow it. And he admitted that this civilian was good at it... but it didn't sting any less.

But that still didn't mean he liked him.

Brody listened to Krieg, and then said, "Sir, with all due respect... Those specters would be best used on your six."

For a moment Krieg stopped, and then compressed his lips. Going over the situation, he harumphed and conceded, "I agree."

Brody allowed himself a moment to inwardly gloat and he caught his executive officer's look. Of all the people he thought would be on his side, he hadn't expected Lonnie Henderson to take the shine to Krieg like she had. He clamped on the gloat and said, "I would be happy to help in other ways, Commodore."

Krieg shrewdly thinned his eyes, but simply said, "Of course, Captain. I would appreciate that. Krieg out."

The vidscreen blanked and Krieg breathed one long breath out. As unpleasant as that had been, the _Avenger_ was a necessary part of his vanguard.

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
The _Avenger_ wardroom  
Chilean Continental Shelf  
14:50 EST Standard Time

Lieutenant Commander Henderson regarded her commanding officer in vague surprise, "You needn't have been so patronizing to him."

"Me? Patronize?" asked Brody in surprise as he leaned back in his chair in the _Avenger_'s wardroom. "I wouldn't do that to a commanding officer."

"Now you're patronizing me! What the Hell is your problem, Jim?" she asked. "You've been like that since we got back from Hyperion. You're snappish, impatient, rude, and just mean. If you're not outright nasty, you're 'professionally rude'."

"What the Hell is my problem?" Jim looked at her in surprise. "As if you don't know, Lonnie."

"Then enlighten me," her tone was borderline angry.

He snorted and turned back to his work. "We don't have time for this. There's a war on, Lieutenant Commander, so we had best get back to work."

She shook her head and said before slamming the door, "You've changed, _Captain_. And not for the better."

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
The _Aurora_  
Off the coast of New Cape Quest  
15:02 EST Standard Time

_Never, ever, give your enemy an opening emotionally. The minute it becomes personal is the minute you've already lost._

His father had told him that once.

Robert Bridger leaned back in his chair as the day drew to close. The sun dipped below the horizon bathing everything in reds. He closed his eyes and wondered if the battle was already lost. It was personal, he could even admit that. It was where he was to go from here and fix the damage already done.

This entire war would be emotionally tied. Too much had been taken from them all for anyone to go back to the way it was before. War took away people by death and other less expedient methods– and it always started with death. Or pride.

Bridger wondered which it was this time.

Death

Or pride.

He could admit that it could easily be either. It started with his father's death, and it then his own stubborn pride in seeing justice done. His father put to rest with the guarantee that those who put him in the grave had joined him there. Justice? Hell no. It was revenge, pure and simple. And not just his revenge: everyone else's on the _seaQuest_'s too. Robert closed his eyes and, almost against his will, a clear memory of his father sprang to mind.

It had been before Robert disappeared and when his father taught at the academy. Robert had not been old enough to join the navy, being only fourteen. But it never stopped him from hanging around the academy, dreaming of the day when he could follow in his father's footsteps, maybe make him proud.

That was all Robert ever saw then. He could admit it– his mother had done an excellent job of shielding him from the less glamorous aspects of Navy life. His father... well... his father, as much as he wanted to shield him had known that it was better for Robert to know exactly what he was getting into.

Not that it made him any less proud when his son joined.

His mother had been proud, yet sad. He knew that she had hoped that he would not follow Nathan into the Navy. Had even prayed for him not to join. But, in the end, she was proud of him.

Robert looked over the ships surrounding the Aurora and for a moment closed his eyes in regret.

_Harpe threw the black leather dossier folder on the table in barely restrained disgust. "You know, that could have been Robert Harpe, and Michael Harpe. You could have been so much more__..."_

He opened them to stare at the black modern tower in the distance. "I am all that I should be," he whispered.

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
The _Lima_  
Off the coast of New Sao Paulo  
15:02 EST Standard Time

Admiral William Noyce sat at his desk, and the captain of the ship he was on came in, saluted, and said, "The ships are in position, sir. All methods of escape by sea have been cut off."

"What about on land, Captain?"

"NorPac intel tells us that the army is moving in to position as we speak, but the dense jungle is proving difficult," reported the Captain.

Noyce nodded, "Tell Admiral Bridger that we have cut off the sea."

* * *

January 4th, 2035  
The _Aurora_ observation deck  
Off the coast of New Sao Paulo  
15:11 EST Standard Time

Robert turned as a lieutenant on the _Aurora_ saluted as he came up to him on the observation deck and handed him the envelope. Robert read it and turned to the Captain, "It begins."

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
New Cape Quest  
Bridger's Home  
04:16 EST Standard Time

The decision to return to New Cape Quest had been Cynthia's. She knew that Michael would feel better at home and if there was news to be heard they would hear it first in a NorPac port long before they would in the North Sea Confederation territory. Her mother had been quiet the entire flight back, and Cindy was a little more than worried.

Kristin went straight to her room and stared out the window. After making sure Michael was comfortable, Cindy followed her mother into the bedroom and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mom..."

"I mourned him for ten years," Kristin's voice was low and quiet, but still she stared out to sea. "Then he came back. Then for nearly a year we squabbled over the same damn argument that split us up. Then... for a year we were finally happy. Now he's gone."

Cynthia lowered her head and said, "I miss him too. And I didn't even get to know him all that well."

"He wouldn't have wanted this."

"I know."

"But yet the world goes to war over him. Over this," Kristin motioned outside. "But yet they all forget the reason why he went to his island in the first place. He went to escape from this very thing."

"From war."

"Yes," Kristin nodded her head. "When Robert disappeared he knew that war was not the answer. It never was. And then his wife died and he found himself on _seaQuest_. God only knows how heavy the decision was to come back."

Cynthia stood beside her mother and said, "Then maybe we can stand vigil together in doing what he would want us to do in this situation instead. Remember life, or else not only is he dead, but also his memory and his lessons."

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
New Sao Paulo  
Harpe Spire  
05:57 EST Standard Time

Dr. Rueben Zellar also stared out to sea, only his apartment was well-appointed and afforded a spectacular view of not only the dense green of the jungle, but also the endless expanse of the sea. Well, or it would have if the sea wasn't so clogged full of ships from both sides. He sighed as the Chaodai ambassador walked in unannounced and motioned to the fleets. "A truly incredible view, is it not, Dr. Zellar?"

"It would be better without the ships," said Zellar. "Although, it's like a game of chess. Move a ship here and the enemy moves in answer. But the stakes are much higher."

"Only this is no game," corrected the ambassador.

"Oh, but it is," Zellar smiled. "It's the ultimate game."

The Chaodai man snorted in derision and snapped his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I am familiar with your view on life, Doctor, but kindly do not force it upon me. My view is that of all other Chaodai like me."

"And that would be?"

The Chaodai didn't answer the question, and Zellar sighed. He found the whole lot like a nest of fanatics. They were worse than the early communists when the Russians overthrew their Tsar, and with less taste in life. But, their money was as good as any one he had worked for. Actually better, now that they had overtaken Harpe Worldwide. Zellar could only shake his head at this. Geoffrey Harpe may have been an old man swept up with revenge, which, in Zellar's mind was a base and disgusting motive, but he at least had been more cultured than these rubes.

The Chaodai, whose name was Ling Dho, could only stare at Zellar's collection of fine art as if it were poison. This one man was soft and weak, with no concept of a warrior code. The luxury he lived in was living on the backs of those who worked under him.

Finally, after watching the motions of the Navy below, Dho said, "I must take my leave. Before this battle starts, I will endeavor to talk sense into the leading Admiral of the NorPac fleet."

"That would be Admiral Robert Eric Stephen Bridger, son of the late Secretary General Nathan Bridger of the UEO. A man Harpe himself wanted dead," pointed out Zellar. "I wish you luck. You will need it, for I fear that the Admiral may not hear what you have to say. Have a good day, Ambassador."

Dho left the apartment and walked to the lift that would take him down to below ground where his personal ship was. The ride down the lift took nearly five minutes and then he stepped out to the docking area and surveyed the clean efficiency that reigned. It was a relief to his senses after being in the overly done Zellar's apartment. It was at this moment that the structure shook. "What happened?" demanded Dho in Thai, his native language.

"The city is under attack!" answered his subordinate.

"To the subs! Counter the attack!" ordered Ambassador Dho. "We cannot lose Eden!"

To this everyone scrambled to their positions and their subs. He smiled at seeing how quickly it was done, as if it were a delicate dance. This was the truest life one could dedicate oneself to. The purifying fire in battle hardened each person's soul like it would a sword. Either the warrior broke or became a sharp instrument of God. It was that simple, and that was all they needed to be.

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
The _Aurora_  
Off the coast of New Sao Paulo  
05:57 EST Standard Time

Robert Bridger stood in the wardroom, directing the ships as the live three dimensional position feed changed. He remained as focused as he could so as to be able to tell what ships to go where. It was much more complicated than directing a small battlegroup. For a moment he closed his eyes, and then looking up to Admiral Noyce, he said to the captain, "Tell the ships to advance on New Sao Paulo and fire on the targets fed into their firing computers."

Admiral Noyce stood beside Robert and said, "If the Chaodai..."

"I know about the Chaodai," said Robert. "I had the _seaQuest_ and part of her vanguard move to Panama so as to prevent them from sending backup that way. The _Avenger_ is sitting just South of Chile. Both avenues of them getting here are blocked off, if they come from the Pacific."

"And if they don't?" asked DuLac.

"I have a little surprise for them otherwise," said Robert. "However, given the direct route if things don't work out to their liking, it is likely they would use the Panama Strait."

Noyce nodded his agreement. "I definitely agree with Admiral Bridger with this one."

Admiral DuLac compressed his lips, "Even still, two ships are barely enough to stop a fleet if one should come to Panama. They should have more ships in case..."

"I agree with Admiral Dulac," said Commander McQueen. "I know it isn't really my place... but more ships as back-up would stop a fleet dead in its tracks."

"Admiral DuLac, do you have ships that will serve?"

"Yes, Admiral, I do," answered DuLac as he moved over to the display and tapped out which in his fleet would serve best. "These six here."

"Very well, order those ships to Panama," said Noyce. "Now, about the Chilean guard?"

"Admiral Rotriguez of the South American Confederation has agreed to help out there," said Robert, reading over the missives. "And to make sure no one comes up behind us from South of Africa..."

"What is it?" asked Noyce.

"'President Hoi Chi sends his regards with regrets over the death of perhaps the greatest Secretary General in UEO history. We well remember the debt we owe Nathan Bridger. With respect, Admiral Rai-lin Xian of Montganard,'" read Robert. "The Montganards are holding position south of South Africa."

Noyce smiled and shook his head, "I was wondering when they would enter the picture."

"I don't understand," Robert said.

"A long time ago, when your father was in command of the _seaQuest_, the UEO held a summit in a Mondail resort. The leadership went missing, and so that she could rewrite UEO policy, tried to kill the leadership," explained Noyce. "Your father, using the ventilation shafts, climbed down to where the leaders of the world were being held hostage, and saved all of their lives. President Hoi Chi was in that room. The president said that if your father ever needed anything that he was to only call in reward. Actually... a few did. But, except for a few, none ever did anything."

Robert nodded, "And now he pays up his debt."

Noyce nodded, and Admiral DuLac said, "Your family is truly remarkable, Admiral. I never realized that the Captain Bridger who saved my life was the same as the Secretary General. I am honored to be in the presence of his son. Tell me where you want my fleet, and it will be there."

Noyce and Robert turned to DuLac in surprise, and DuLac smiled, "I too, was in that same room. When it started filling up with water, we all thought we were dead. Then I heard his voice, and a hole was cut in the ceiling. I never managed to see who it was because once I was out Bridger was already leading us upworld and to the news conference. I never met him, nor even saw him."

Again, Robert was amazed at the widespread effect that anyone having to do with the _seaQuest_ had, and his father's reputation. When he had been in the academy he had thought that his father's steps were the most difficult thing to follow, if not impossible. Then, his father left the Navy. Now, even, his father again left footsteps that were impossible to follow.

Robert looked over the ocean.

Perhaps following them had been a mistake. But even he knew that now was too late to change his own path. Now he could only make a new path and hope for the best. Noyce looked at him, "Robert?"

Robert turned to them and looked at the position screens. "We have a job to do, and can discuss what is owed after it is done."

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
The _Shadow Warrior_  
Panama Continental Shelf  
06:05 EST Standard Time

Colonel Yamamoto looked up from the command chair as TJ Dasher walked up to him, "New orders, evidently with the French backing up _seaQuest_, we are not needed at this position anymore."

"And where are we being sent?" he asked.

"Back to the front, sir," she answered as she took her position at the sensors.

"Set a course for New Sao Paulo, all ahead full," he ordered.

"All ahead full," came his helmperson's answer as the ship came about and left for New Sao Paulo.

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
_seaQuest DSV_ bridge  
Panama Continental Shelf  
06:14 EST Standard Time

"Sir, the _Shadow Warrior_ is breaking off and leaving formation," said Lieutenant Serrano as Commodore Ben Krieg walked onto the bridge of the _seaQuest DSV_.

"I know, we have a six ship fleet to back us up," he answered as he sat in the command chair. "There will be four subs, two of those being the new Tychara class, one a Ohio, and the last is the first of the new Avenger class. On the surface we have a carrier and a destroyer, and, Lieutenant Johansen, brush up on your French, they're all from the North Sea Confederation."

"Aye sir," came Johansen's voice.

"Okay, people, stay sharp," said Krieg. "This is the most likely route that the Chaodai will take to get to Brazil. And we're right in the way of it, so they have to go through us to get there. I want sensors to stay fresh, so you'll only be working half shifts."

Krieg turned to face everyone and saw the same focus reflected in everyone's face, but there was something else in the faces of the crew who had been on the _seaQuest_ since the very beginning. In their faces was one of grimness, it was almost as if they knew that their lives were already different than it had been before. Something irrevocable had taken place, and there was no going back.

He sat in the command chair and also knew the same thing. Whether they won or lost the end of time was upon them all.

* * *

PART TWO:_ Into Immortality_

January 5th, 2035  
The _Aurora_  
Off the coast of New Sao Paulo  
06:19 EST Standard Time

Admiral Robert Bridger watched and into his headset issued orders, relaying positions to those in command of the other ships, moving them into position so as to block any escape from the city by sea. The trio of Admirals in the room was similarly doing so with their respective fleets. Once the plans were conveyed the three looked at each other as their fleets followed orders. Noyce turned to Robert, "You were meant for this, you know."

"Sometimes I don't feel it to be so."

At that moment, DuLac started and asked, in French a swift question, then said, "The Chaodai are already here!"

The other two Admirals turned in shock, and Robert turned to the position feed. "Where?"

DuLac added the sea field where his ships combated the Chaodai forces. Robert traced the line of escape, "They were already there..."

* * *

January 5th, 2035  
The _Shadow Warrior_  
Approaching Battle of New Sao Paulo  
08:02 EST Standard Time

Colonel Jason Yamamoto sucked in breath and slowly stood up from the command chair. TJ Dasher also stood in shock at the sight before them. The Chaodai had breached one flank and the ships of DuLac's fleet were unsuccessfully trying to contain them. "How the Hell did they get here already?" asked Commander Michelle Lacour.

"They were already here," said TJ. "They had to be."

Yamamoto looked over at TJ. "If you are correct, then this battle must be ended decisively. None of those Chaodai ships must be allowed to leave New Sao Paulo," Yamamoto turned to the Helmsperson. "Flank them."

"Aye sir," acknowledged the helm.

Yamamoto turned to TJ and Michelle. "Launch the Wraiths and get your team wet."

TJ saluted, as did Michelle as they went to their separate locations. Lacour went to prep her boarding team, while TJ Dasher, with a smile, went to the modified launch bays where the Wraiths and their pilots waited. Her team piloted the next generation of one-person attack submersibles. The design of the Wraith was similar to the Stinger. In fact, the base design was the original Stinger. Yet another design the UEO decided to utilize when it became apparent that the _seaQuest_ was not coming back when it had gone missing for ten years.

Except it had returned, and both Lucas Bridger and Katherine Hitchcock were made rich off the use of the Stinger. TJ, upon her transfer, had been trained on the Wraiths and her team lead was a wiry man by the name of Lieutenant Tyler Gordon. She slid into her Wraith and slipped on her helmet. Going through the pre-launch checks, she then pulled down the canopy and tapped on the glass. This caused the Wraith to be settled into the launch bed upon which she was launched into the water.

TJ Dasher had thought that the Gold Team on the _seaQuest_ were the best of the best. Well, she had been right. But the older Spectres were beginning to show their age. Then again, the Sea Scorpions on the _Shadow_ were just as good. Unfortunately, due to space restrictions on the _Shadow Warrior_, there was only eight Sea Scorpions to _seaQuest_'s Gold Dragons sixteen.

If anyone asked her, a Wraith handled like a touchy feather compared to a Spectre. It was even a bit more responsive than a Stinger if Lucas had been correct on his one ride in one. "Beta One, this is Beta Six. The Bronzies look a little peaked. Should we give them a hand?"

"Negative, Beta Six. I understand you want to help out your old team, but we have a special package to deliver. Beta One out."

"Aye sir," muttered Dasher to no one in particular. "I was a Goldie, not a Bronzie."

She didn't however, leave her comm on and let that remain muttered in her own privacy. The Speeder shuttle slid into the water next, and would carry Lieutenant Commander Lacour's team to New Sao Paulo. It was their job to make sure that Lacour's team, Deep Strike, made it there.

"Deep Strike in transit," came Shadow's comtech's voice.

"Aye, we see Deep," came Lieutenant Gordon's voice. "Charlie One, this is Beta One. Relax and enjoy the ride."

Lieutenant Commander Michelle Lacour didn't sound amused. Then again, she never did, "Keep your mind on the job, Lieutenant, and I will do the same. Charlie One out."

Two Wraiths remained on the Speeder at all times while the others kept a cycling perimeter. All to soon the Chaodai launched their own fighters and they were outnumbered. The water was filled with fighters, and not since the time when they had to extract Hitchcock from New Sao Paulo did TJ feel so outnumbered. Only this time it was worse. The Chaodai had them outnumbered three to one.

She pushed the odds out of her mind and focused on the task at hand...

* * *

Battle of New Sao Paulo  
Spectre, Bronze Two  
08:05 EST Standard Time

Bronze Two was a simple sort of man. Shoot bad guy equaled going home with one more day to live. When he saw the Wraiths in combat while trying to take a Speeder straight down the throats of the enemy, he could only think, They're nuts! Knowing that his superior would be interested, he said into his com, "Lieutenant, eight degrees down and to your three..."

A few moments later the most colorful Russian swearing was heard over the comm. "Bronze nine through sixteen, heads up. The Chaodai have launched theirs and are giving the Sea Scorpions a hard time. Aid them."

Bronze Two sighed a secret sigh of relief.

Then his Spectre was blown to Hell seconds later by a stray torpedo from one of the Chaodai submarines.

* * *

Battle of New Sao Paulo  
Wraith, TJ Dasher  
08:05 EST Standard Time

TJ Dasher saw the explosion and it alerted her to the danger of the approaching submarine. "Sir, second Chaodai sub sighted. This place is getting decidedly crowded."

She punched a control to make her Wraith duck and weave as the second torpedo from the Chaodai sub missed her, lost its lock on her, then, thinking the enemy subfighter was her, blew up one of its own. "Add one to buddy's scorecard," she quipped.

* * *

Battle of New Sao Paulo  
The _Aurora_  
Ward Room  
08:06 EST Standard Time

Robert looked out to sea with a pair of binoculars suddenly, and Noyce asked. Pointing out to sea, a bit too close for comfort, he said, "There is a sub battle going on out there."

Noyce went to the active screen and said, "A full scale battle, complete with subfighters. That's a bit close for..."

Suddenly the _Aurora_ rocked and they had to scramble to grab for handholds to keep from hitting the floor. "Entirely too close," agreed Robert.

The Aurora seemed to list for a bit with the seas fairly roiling from the battle that had broken out below. When it finally straightened back up again, Robert hit the comm, "Status, Captain."

"Two of our subs are down, one out of the battle, and we've lost a destroyer," came the captain's voice. "One of the Chaodai subs have escaped, sir."

"Which way did it head?"

"Panama Strait."

Noyce looked over at Robert, "I'll warn the _seaQuest_."

Robert looked over to the active screen and saw the red flashing lights as the ships became black dots on the three dimensional screen. Those black dots served as place trackers for ships that were no longer involved in the battle, but taking up space anyway. He leaned on the edge of the projector and sighed heavily. While he knew losses were to be expected, this soon into the battle was alarming.

Noyce moved over to the vidscreen and punched in the code for the _seaQuest DSV_.

* * *

Panama Strait  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge  
08:08 EST Standard Time

Commodore Benjamin Krieg walked onto the bridge of the _seaQuest_. He sat in the command chair and turned to his comtech, "What was the big emergency?"

"Sir, Admiral Noyce is on the line," answered Johansen.

"On screen, Lieutenant," he said.

Noyce appeared on the main screen, and judging by the disarray of the Aurora's wardroom and the harried look to Admiral Bridger in the background, a full scale battle was being fought. "Admiral."

"Commodore, the Chaodai were here the entire time."

"We'll be there inside the hour..." Ben started but stopped when Noyce shook his head.

"No, Commodore... Ben... one got away. It's headed your way and will be there inside of the hour. You have to stop them. Any one of those ships could have the rumored bio-weapon on board, it's up to you to stop this one from being the potential carrier of the weapon," Ben's eyes, as well as most of the bridge crew's eyes, went wide in shock. "Good luck, Commodore."

With that the transmission ended and a pall seemed to silence even the idle chatter that usually resided on the large bridge. Ben leaned back in the command chair as his mind tried to wrap around that. He took a breath and said, "All right, everyone. We know the drill. One ship. We can do this. We have less than an hour to make ourselves fully battle ready. Let's not waste any time."

Taking a breath, he said, "Lieutenant Johansen, put me on shipwide."

"Aye sir," she typed in a few commands. "You're on, sir."

"Attention, crew and the part of the science team that didn't leave," he began. "In under an hour we will be in battle. I know that usually we don't get a warning. This time we did, and let me tell you, this won't be an easy fight. Since we did, we can't afford to waste any time. But I feel that I have to tell you: The ship that got away must be defeated. It is one of the Chaodai's best ships, so, if you're part of the science contingent on board, there will be two mini-subs ready to take you to shore in ten minutes since we are within ten klicks of shore. This will be your only chance, and if I were you, I'd take it."

Aware that he was making it a bit depressing, "If you decide to stay, we'll find a place to you to work. All hands will be needed. I know, and I have faith, in this crew. We are the best this Navy has, and we're on the best ship this Navy has. This Chaodai has no chance against us. Let's give 'em Hell for daring to take us on and take our names into immortality!"

He looked over to Johansen, "Krieg out."

She closed the shipwide link and said, "I take it's almost time?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Speeder, Charlie (Deep Strike) Team  
Battle of New Sao Paulo  
08:14 EST Standard Time

Lieutenant Commander Michelle Lacour zipped up the last of the black body armor with a decisive pull and watched in satisfaction as the rest of her team also did so. Almost as if it were a delicate dance where they all did the moves in time with each other, they also did one last check of their weapons as the Speeder slid onto the concrete surface dock. She smiled in satisfaction at their efficiency. No one kept the other waiting. It was as it should be.

She leaned on the bulkhead and her second in command blew the hatch. Charlie Eight rolled out and quickly side stepped to use the shuttle as cover. His hand signal told her that, for now, the coast was clear. In a quick marching jog they exited the Speeder shuttle. Using hand signals so as to not break radio silence, she signaled for them to take perimeter positions. Silently they disappeared and she threw a single grenade into the Speeder.

Michelle barely had enough time to dive into the water for cover before the shuttle exploded.

She swam in the direction that had been in the briefing– straight to the main Harpe spire. Her seven other team members swam in a neat formation behind her. In amusement, she realized that the current situation was similar to the GELF Mariah when she had stormed UEO command. Only this time, instead of many GELFs, Deep Strike had only eight members, and, unfortunately, none of them were GELF.

* * *

Battle of New Sao Paulo  
Wraith, TJ Dasher  
08:14 EST Standard Time

TJ's Wraith rolled to a quick starboard and then back to port. "Beta Three, get this asshole off of my tail!"

"Beta Six, I..." a scream cut off what Beta Three had to say as the Wraith exploded.

"Torpedo lock," came the computer's voice.

"Dammit, not what I want to hear!" she cursed. "Computer, on my mark, cut power to the thrusters for two point five seconds."

She pulled up on the controls, "Mark!"

The sudden cut in power cut the loop short and made her Wraith level out again. Only now she was behind the enemy subfighter. "Thank you JJ for teaching me that," she whispered to her absent friend.

Her weapons computer locked on the subfighter and she hit the button to launch a torpedo. Banking to the starboard after it launched she had enough time to register it hitting before the enemy that nearly had her exploded. "Take on the best, die like the rest," she quipped, not even sure where she heard it, just knowing that it was appropriate.

It was then she noticed that the Shadow itself was under attack. Revving the thrusters to max, she called on the comm, "Beta team, Shadow is under attack."

"Beta Six, nice move back there," came Beta One's voice. "We are what's left of Beta team, TJ. Let's show them what a real sub pilot can do."

* * *

_  
PART THREE: The Last Bastion_

New Cape Quest  
Bridger's Home  
January 5th, 2035  
08:35 EST Standard Time

"... The Battle of New Sao Paulo, as NorPac command has called it, has turned into a bloodbath. Ships from all different confederations have converged on New Sao Paulo in support of NorPac's effort to bring Dr. Reuben Zellar to justice. What seemed to be an easy battle..." the camera rocked as an explosion sounded and in the background fire could be seen on the ship directly behind the newscaster. "... My God, look at that! As you can see, what seemed to be an easy and clean strike has turned into an all out war. Ships on both sides are taking heavy damage, and a few have been reported down. The NorPac armada has, in what they have released to us, told us that they have contained the Chaodai inside New Sao Paulo..."

"Turn it off," said Kristin Bridger.

Cynthia turned off the vidscreen completely and sat down, her tears barely in check. "I don't believe this is happening."

Kristin Bridger closed her eyes in pain, "I don't either."

A knock sounded at the door and Cynthia went to answer it, "Wendy!"

A few moments later Dr. Wendy Smith-Hudson walked into the living room and took both of Kristin's hands in her own. "I wish I could say something to make this better," she whispered. "But I can't."

Then, seemingly, she brightened when Michael walked in the room, "Hey you! Let me look at you. Wow, have you grown!"

He hugged her and said, "My friends in school say that we're 'news'. What's that mean?"

The three women looked at each other before an answer could even be formulated.

* * *

08:38 EST Standard Time  
Base of Harpe's Spire  
Team Deep Strike (Charlie Team)

For a moment, while they had a chance, they listened to the combat radio. It had been proven some time ago that listening on an open band would not break radio silence and give away locations. In fact, it had been the best way to figure out what the Hell was going on in a battle.

So Lieutenant Commander took that time to listen and learn.

Finally she set down the radio and turned it off. With a sigh she said, "The _Shadow_ was downed with heavy damage. Only one Wraith is left, and a Speeder. My guess is that we are about to be joined by the Colonel."

The other eight shifted position and her second in command asked, "What about the other teams?"

"I don't know."

A few moments later and a very beat up Speeder and Wraith surfaced and beached. Out of it came what was left of the teams and Colonel Yamamoto. Ensign Dasher got out of the Wraith. "Status, Commander," he said.

"Except for our Speeder, as planned, no casualties," she reported after snapping to attention and saluting. "Sir... the others?"

"Who you see are those who are left, Commander," he said, stressing Commander. "Until you die or are promoted, you are now Commander by brevet promotion. Commander McGill... didn't make it."

He looked over to TJ and she saluted, "Sir, I regret to say that I'm the only one left out of the Sea Scorpions. The rest of Team Beta are dead."

"Well then, Lieutenant JG Dasher, you have your work cut out for you," he sighed. "Two brevet promotions and we are not even half finished the mission. This does not bode well for us, but no matter the cost, the mission will succeed. Am I clear?"

"Aye sir," came the answers from everyone.

"Then set up a command center before we storm the Spire," he ordered. "I want a bunker there," he pointed to where the mini-subs were, "and there," he stated pointing to the dock area, "Now, get to work. I expect status reports every half hour, on the half hour."

His crew instantly got to work on the various tasks and TJ looked up to as far as she could see up the spire. Yamamoto walked over to her and asked, "Is the quarry still up there?"

"Yes sir, he is," she answered.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

She looked quickly at him. "Are you sure you are?"

Yamamoto was surprised by the sudden turn in conversation, sighed, and then decided that a bit of history was in need of clearing up. "Lieutenant... when I was trained in Section Seven on NorPac policy and what was expected of me... the then Captain Hitchcock did the training," he said. "That was my first introduction to anything _seaQuest_, or even Bridger. When my training moved to the actual specifics... I was trained by a woman by the name of Damiene. She was ageless, wise, and, well, all we know of her is her name. It was later I learned that Damiene was trained by Nathan Bridger. All she had learned was from him... and in turn what I learned in Section Seven was by her, and so also by him."

TJ looked at Jason in obvious surprise. "But... he..."

"Was Section Seven, or at the point he was there, it was called NSA. Well, where Captain Bridger worked was. This was before the CIA, CSIS, and NSA merged and became Section Seven. But the NSA was, and still is, considered the elite of the intelligence and security agencies," Jason frowned. "Somehow, he managed to balance his Navy life with NSA." At this point he smiled again. "His 'balance' is what inspired me. The _Shadow Warrior_ may have paled in comparison to the _seaQuest_, but it is in that way I emulated him."

TJ put a hand on Jason Yamamoto's shoulder, "It isn't over yet."

He laid a hand over hers, "I know."

Suddenly turning away he called out, "Roll call!"

"Team Alpha is down nine members, sir," said Master Sargeant Zek, the huge GELF that led the team. "We lost Sargeants Milena and Tal, Corporals Eriya and Vick Guerrand, and Privates Roger Marchand, Nathaniel Wilkes, Jason-Number-Two, Raven Moonfire, and Callalee."

TJ said simply, "Team Beta is down, except for me."

"Charlie has no casualties to report," said Commander Michelle Lacour. "We only lost our Speeder, as planned."

"Delta has only one casualty," said Gabriel Bolton. "My second in command did not make it. I have given a brevet promotion and appointed another."

Yamamoto nodded and turned to the other teams, "And the others?"

"Echo team still has all its members," came Lieutenant Ivan Romanov's voice from the background.

"Foxtrot has ten casualties to report," came the diminutive voice of who every one called 'Ms. Green Cheese.

The corny name half referred of her meek-as-a-mouse demeanor, and the other half to the incident where she had, when on a mission, eaten cheese that had more green from mold than yellow of cheese. The entire team had watched in horrified fascination as she had carved most of the mold off the cheese and eaten it, saying, "Hey, cheese is _expensive!_"

No one could really remember her real name... she had always sort of... been there...

The team Green was on was Team Foxtrot, also known affectionately as 'Tech Inc.' On the _Shadow_ it had been their job to keep the ship running as the engineering team, and in communication with HQ. Or, on some other occasions, hack into enemy communications or computers and wreak general havoc with said enemy equipment...

Green was not supposed to be command either, but she continued in explanation, "Lieutenant Scott is dead, sir, as well as eight others and one critically wounded."

Which, unfortunately, was all of the engineering staff. None had wanted to leave until the very last. Neither had Yamamoto and he had narrowly escaped after pulling the critically injured crewmember to the last Speeder. He sighed. "Well, Lieutenant Wolenczak, you have your job cut out for you."

"Yes sir, I know," answered Lieutenant Kylie 'Green Cheese' Wolenczak, now in command of her team, also by brevet as many of the others were now.

"Now, luckily, Golf, Hotel and Z team were not on board during all of this and were on other assignments," said Yamamoto, as he tallied up the remaining crew in his mind.

The total didn't please him at all. At least twenty eight casualties out of a crew of ninety eight. To add to his frustration, twenty-four were on other assignments. His resources were a bit short with only forty-six of them... and it was a very big spire to storm.

"Teams Alpha, Charlie, and Echo. You are the three teams heading up there with the Lieutenant and I. Team Echo will head to the labs, while Team Alpha's thirteen through fifteen backs them up. Charlie, you will head up the main spire and take out the communications with ten through twelve of Alpha Team."

"Sir, that's our job," pointed out Lieutenant Wolenczak.

Although no one really wanted to say it, Greenie had a point... it was her team's job to take out communications. That was, if there was no opposition. At which point a nine millimeter did the job just as easy. "No, Green, you stay here with your team. Get the Speeder up and going a bit better than it is. I know we can limp out of here if we have to, but I would prefer a launch that can get us out of here fast," he pointed out. "Not only that, we need you here at the command post. You're our only link to the flagship out there, and the Admiralty."

_Or back up if we're in over our heads_, but he didn't say so aloud. There was some things you confided in with the crew, and then there was some things you did _not_ tell your crew. It would spook even the best and undermine morale. This was one of them...

He turned back to the rest of them. "Now, as I was saying: The rest of Alpha will accompany Lieutenant Dasher and I to the top as we go after Zellar and Harpe..." he looked around as the teams split off with weapons and gear prepped already in expectation. "Move out."

* * *

9:00 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
_seaQuest DSV_

Even though they all understood that their stand was the only chance they had with stopping a potential biological weapon from falling into Chaodai hands, all wished it had never come to this. Krieg leaned over to the side as the _seaQuest_ listed in the effort to move quickly out of the way of another barrage of torpedoes. "Fire," he ordered.

_seaQuest_ shuddered minutely as it returned its own torpedo fire. As the ship evened out, Krieg moved the inert weapons officer out of the way, "Get a medical team."

Tim O'Niell laid the weapon's officer on the floor and said, "It won't matter, she's dead, sir."

Krieg sighed. This was the very first death he had under his command of the _seaQuest_. It didn't give him a good feeling, but he pushed it away. As there was no time to call for someone else to take the station, he had to himself. He looked over at Tim. "Call for back-up."

"I can't sir, the communications array was taken out in the last barrage," answered Johansen.

Krieg looked at the sparking bridge, "Weapons... our laser batteries are fried and we are out of torpedoes. Tim, what's that other ship look like?"

O'Niell looked on the sensors, and then up at Krieg. In a quiet voice, he answered, "All we need is one more hit."

Krieg looked at the bridge and at the bodies that lay strewn all over the place. "All hands abandon ship," he ordered quietly. "We'll have to ram her."

Mara Johansen stood, "No sir, I am under orders to remain on board if any personnel remain on board with me. That means you, sir."

Krieg looked at her in surprise, "By who?"

"By my direct superior, Colonel Jason Yamamoto, and by Section Seven, as per policy to have at least one intel officer on board," a humorless smile spread across her face. "I'm afraid that would be me."

"Very well, you take the secondary helm," he said as he slid into the primary helm chair.

O'Niell hunkered down beside him, "Ben, I..."

"Go, Tim, take care of the crew."

O'Niell gave one last glance back, then said, "No, sir. I can't. The crew have already offloaded, and you need someone to pilot the last launch off this boat. If I take it, you have no way off the boat."

Ben looked at Tim and said, "Then take the helm third's place."

* * *

9:00 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
New Sao Paulo  
Harpe Spire

Yamamoto and TJ led the team up the last stretch to the part of the tower where only the leaders of the company were. Leaning flat against the wall, he looked around and promptly leaned back against the wall as gunfire rang out.

TJ pointed out, "There's only two."

"I see that," agreed Yamamoto. "Interesting." He looked at the four Team Alpha members that had accompanied them, "You and you, head back to Lacour and help with the clean-up. You two, come with us."

The four saluted before two of them left to go back downstairs. Corporal Road, one of the two who remained, said, "I think we need a distraction, get them something to focus on."

"An excellent idea, Mr. Road," said Yamamoto. "Now, what can we do."

TJ leaned back to reload after returning fire and looked up. She pointed to the vents above. "Well, unless those are blocked off, two of us can sneak behind them while one stays behind so that they think they have us pinned," she suggested.

Yamamoto nodded, "Corporal, can you remain here and keep them pinned?"

"Can TJ run buck naked through Venice?" he quipped.

Yamamoto gave a short laugh, and said as he braced his hands to give her a boost up, "Okay, then. TJ, you first."

* * *

9:07 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
Off the coast of Chile  
The _Avenger_

For a moment, Captain James Brody saw his executive officer, Commander Lonnie Henderson, go white. He leaned forward, but she held up her hand as she turned and spoke into the microphone of her headset, "You are sure?"

A moment went by before she turned to Brody, "Sir... the _seaQuest_ is... the _seaQuest_ has been downed off Panama when she rammed the Chaodai vessel that escaped. The Chaodai was hulled, and is going down. They were successful..."

Brody turned to the front of the bridge and looked at the deck plating.

Captain Ford... Secretary General Bridger, and now the _seaQuest_ and most likely those who had bravely piloted her into the Chaodai vessel as a last resort. His first ship assignment had been _seaQuest_, and it had also been Henderson's. Hearing that it had gone down, sunk, was a blow to all of them. He leaned on the bulkhead and said, "Continue our patrol."

"But sir..."

"She's not in our sea at the moment. And if another gets away, we have to remain here to make sure that they don't take this route."

Henderson nodded and bent to look back at her station. Brody took a breath and held it for a moment before releasing it. He may not like Commodore Benjamin Krieg, but he didn't wish him harm, nor the pain of losing his ship. He honestly could feel for him. God knew that if the _Avenger_ had ever gone down, and Brody survived the battle that took it, he would nearly be a basket case.

* * *

9:05 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
The _Aurora_  
Battle of New Sao Paulo

The ship tossed to one side, then the other. Robert fought his way to the three dimensional display, as another hit knocked him on his ass. Admiral Noyce moved to the display and reset his headset. "Oh my God," he breathed. "The _seaQuest_ is down. As is half our fleet."

"Sir, we have incoming!" called the captain.

Noyce braced himself, and Robert pushed his feet into the crack and his hands into another. As the torpedo rocked the ship, the grip he had kept him from flying around. However, Admiral Noyce was not so lucky and was thrown across the wardroom. When Robert could safely move, he made his way over to Noyce. He leaned into the desk in grief. There was no mistaking that from the angle, Noyce had broken his neck as soon as he had landed.

The captain leaned on the hatch, "Admiral Bridger, the Aurora has been hulled, and we're taking on water. We can't stop it... sir, Admiral Noyce?"

"Dead," answered Robert as he began to run for the life boat with the captain of the _Aurora_.

Each step reminded him of what he left behind. Even now he knew that this ended a era.

* * *

9:10 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
Panama Coastline

Ben floated, looking up into the clear blue sky. His life jacket was the only thing that kept him from sinking to the bottom. The life raft was barely one hundred meters away, but he didn't have the strength to life a hand, let alone swim to the raft. He could hear his name being called frantically, but he didn't have the voice to call out in reassurance.

His thoughts turned to Lonnie Henderson.

He closed his eyes against the blue and her image filled his mind.

If he didn't find the strength, he would never see her again. He had to find the strength. He had seen what Captain Bridger went through missing his long dead wife Carol, and he by far did not want to cause Lonnie that same pain. He took a breath and yelled, "I'm here."

A grey mottled form broke the surface and bumped him from behind. "Darwin..." he breathed in relief, moments before passing out.

* * *

9:10 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
Harpe Spire

TJ dropped down, head first, her guns out and firing before flipping in one fluid motion to land on her feet in a crouch and roll out of the way of the gunfire. One stray bullet struck the lab technician and he fell hard, already dead. Yamamoto followed, only not choosing to come down head first. TJ was holding her twin handguns on the other technician and Yamamoto motioned to Road to join them. "Nice work, Streaker," commented Road. "That maneuver was one of the slickest I've ever seen. Where'd you learn that?"

Yamamoto said, "It's classified, Corporal."

Road shrugged. "It's not important then," he quirked his eyebrow in a speculation. "But that flexibility would be handy. Ever hear of the Italian Chandelier position?"

"No," she answered, crinkling her brows in confusion.

"You will," he winked as she blushed, suddenly realizing what 'position' he was referring to.

They continued and came to the apartment of Rubin Zellar. Yamamoto knocked curtly and a woman opened the door, "We heard gunshots..."

She trailed off at the three barrels and the katana that faced her. "We would like to speak to Dr. Zellar," said Yamamoto as he brought up his katana to her throat. "There are certain... _issues_... that have come up with his line of work."

She moved out of the way and they moved into the apartment. Zellar stood up, as well as the terrrorist Sean Westling, and said, "So, you're the famed Black Death of NorPac. I was wondering if you actually existed."

"We came to discuss your surrender," said Yamamoto, his katana held in a guard position. "Give yourself to us, or die."

"An interesting choice," said Zellar, as he pulled out a dart gun and jumped behind the couch. "I would prefer that you die, though."

Westling took off out of another door, and Yamamoto yelled to TJ, "Go after Westling."

TJ took off after Westling, while Road and Yamamoto took cover as two darts planted themselves in the wall where the two of them used to be standing. Road returned fire and the stuffing of the fine Queen Anne style couch flew up into the air. "How utterly tasteless of you!" came Zellar's calm voice.

Yamamoto crawled across the floor before coming up to the couch and climbing on it. When Zellar poked his head up to shoot at them again, he was waiting. Jason swung his katana in an arc and, his face an expression of horrified surprise, Zellar's head severed from his body. Quiet descended and Yamamoto took a breath.

* * *

9:15 EST Standard Time  
January 5th, 2035  
New Sao Paulo  
Harpe Spire

TJ chased Sean Westling up the last bit of stairs to the roof. Cautiously, she ducked her head up and ducked back down as gunfire nearly gave her a new haircut. Now at least she knew which direction it came from. She coiled her legs under her and prepared to spring up and out of the stairwell.

Using her coiled legs as the spring, she flew in a jump and rolled behind a heat vent as gunfire rained on where she had been. She leaned against the heat vent and caught her breath, "Give up, you have no where to go!"

"And do what? Give myself to the tender mercies of the demon you call a commander?" came Westling's voice. "Yeah right."

More gunfire rained, only on the heat vent. Bits of shrapnel lent the air a shiny confetti as aluminum peeled away. Then she heard the sound she was waiting for as Westling's gun jammed.

TJ came out from behind the heat vent and aimed her gun squarely at Westling, who was halfway on the edge of the roof. What's he waiting for? She wondered, then heard the thump thump of helicopter blades. "Stop there," she ordered crisply.

Westling held up his hands and smiled, "My, the UEO certainly robbed the cradle this time."

"Shut up and throw down your weapon, and keep your hands where I can see them," she continued, and Westling threw his gun past her left foot.

"I wonder if you can," he mused. "Can you really shoot me if decided to pull out another gun?"

"Try me," came her dry voice. "I can. Nathan Bridger was my grandfather– and I never had the chance to tell him. You took that from me. Give me an excuse to shoot you, Westling."

Westling moved swiftly, his left hand moving around to the back of his waist and pulling out another gun and bringing it up to aim at TJ, and TJ moved just as fast as she ducked and rolled out of the way.

Two gunshots rang out.

Westling lost his balance and fell backwards over the edge of the roof.

TJ ran forward to look over the edge as Westling fell down the forty stories to where the roof of the lower sixty cut out like a V-shape... and he bounced once, twice, and slid over the sloped edge to fall the rest of the way to the cement below.

At the bottom, Robert Bridger looked up as the sound of battle ended. Killing the leadership of New Sao Paulo effectively ended the war. He wondered if it was worth it.

* * *

January 8th, 2035  
Bridger's Island  
Somewhere in the Carribean

In the distance they could all hear the mournful, but yet beautiful music only ever heard at funerals. Robert leaned on the railing of the rebuilt island house. Soon, all too soon, he would be guiding his mother-in-law (and also stepmother) to the ceremony. His own wife, Cynthia, would be taking his son after he gave Kristin a chance to mourn at the burial site.

He idly swept away non-existent crumbs off his full dress whites and stared into the now cleaned water of the bay. Over the months since Harpe had razed the island to the ground nature had cleaned it with the rainstorms of spring and fall. He took a breath, held it, then let the breath out of his nose. It seemed that even when they were quiet events took place all too quickly.

There was no more _seaQuest_, nor would there ever be again.

This decision was reached by both the UEO and NorPac. It didn't seem right to have another. The _seaQuest_ had been Nathan Bridger's project and without him _seaQuest_ just wasn't the _seaQuest_. Oh, they were building another ship, sure, and it would be like the _seaQuest_, but it would not carry the name _seaQuest_. That was if the politicians actually decided to build it.

Finally Kristin Westphalen-Bridger walked out of the French doors in the front of the house and walked across the deck to join Robert in leaning on the deck railing. She looked out to sea and then said, "I can't believe he's gone. Even though we're about to go to his funeral, even though I was there when he died and held his hand, I can't. I don't want to."

Robert stretched from the way he had been leaning on the railing, turned around and leaned against the railing backwards. Crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms at the same time, he looked over at her. "I can't either, nor do I want to. But he would not want us to mope around here wishing for time to end and for us to be reunited when we can live today, and perhaps tomorrow. He would want us to remember him, yes, but not mourn."

Westphalen smiled, "You are so much like your father."

He offered her his hand, "Doctor, I think it's time."

She nodded silently before pulling the black and gold lace shawl closer around her.

The two of them walked until they reached an area kept clear except for the short grass and the stone monument on it. On the one side that faced the sea was the UEO and NorPac logos, as well as the _seaQuest DSV_ logo. Then on the side that faced the trail that led up to it, the opposite side of the obelisk, was both Nathan and Carol Bridger's names, their years of birth, and as well as their years of death. Permanently mounted into the stone in a weatherproof, and fade-proofed, high-grade sealed plastic was Nathan's picture from when he commanded the _seaQuest_, and right underneath was the picture he often used in the holographic interface of Carol in the same type of material. It was so that all would remember them as they once were, in the prime of their lives, and during their happier years.

Carved into the sides of the obelisk was all the names that had ever served on the _seaQuest DSV_, their birthdates, which tours they had served, and if they had fallen, also their dates of death. On all four sides, near the bottom, was etched by sandblasting, a true to form image of the _seaQuest DSV_.

One patch of grass had not grown back, and it was on the side of where two freshly dug graves lay. In one lay Nathan Bridger, and in the other the re-rested Carol. When the island had been razed, her grave had been needing tending, and this had been the original site. And so they now rested together until the end of time would see them reunited.

Kristin knelt by the one overlain with the American flag. While the United States had amalgimated into NorPac, Nathan had originally served in the United States Navy. It was proper that the honor of being in the US Navy be his. But, as he had also been NorPac, the North Pacific Confederation's flag flew half-staff in the distance beside the UEO's and the other countries who had sent gold trimmed flags to honor the former Secretary General.

Robert stood there as well until he heard motion behind him and turned to see Cynthia with Micheal. Michael walked over and put his hand into Robert's while Cindy slipped one hand around his waist. A few moments later, Lucas Bridger stepped up beside Robert, and JJ Bridger smiled wanly as Lucas then knelt beside Kristin.

Finally, they all stood and turned around to wait for more arrivals. Lucas, Robert, and JJ were all in dress whites and stayed pretty well in one clump of white, while Kristin, Cynthia, and Michael stayed to one side of them.

As the time came for the service, more began to show up. The first to arrive were the last crew of the _seaQuest_, then those of Yamamoto's command on the _Shadow Warrior_.

Soon the outcropping was full of dress whites and black. When the time came, everyone turned around to face the monument as a priest said the prayers, and then that part of the service was over. Lucas stepped up as it had been decided that he should say the eulogy.

"People ask me all the time why I stayed on _seaQuest_. So, why did I stay on _seaQuest_? Well, I stayed on _seaQuest_ because for the first time in my life I had found a father that truly cared about what I was doing and if I lived, or died," he began. "But I was not the only one to experience this from the captain of the _seaQuest DSV_. In fact, if you ask anyone who served under him in the first, and very reluctant, tour, or in the second tour where it seemed he was there to stay, you would get the same answer. Captain Nathan Bridger did not command us– he raised us. In those first two tours we were all his children, Dr. Westphalen our mother, and the _seaQuest_ was not simply work: it was our home."

Lucas walked over to the monument, "He doesn't reside here, nor does he reside in the grave. Because of how he touched us," Lucas put his hand over his chest where his heart would be, "he resides here with all of us. And that is how he would want us to think. If we never let ourselves forget and if we share the memory, he never truly dies, but lives with all of us."

Lucas walked over to Robert and said, "He never forgot you or your mother. He wouldn't let himself and it took all of us to remind him how to live with the memory, and with the same belief." Lucas turned to everyone. "So if we reminded him how to live, so also we remind each other. And with his memory, he also reminds us to live. That's how I'll remember him. With each day of my life, and with my children's lives. I'll raise them with the same love and concern that he taught me."

Lucas turned to the monument and saluted sharply, as did all those in uniform. Yamamoto stood and held up his sword as the soldiers aimed their guns into the sky. With one sharp movement of the sword from Yamamoto, the guns fired three times into the sky. TJ Dasher gently folded the American flag from the frame that it had rested on so that it would not lay on the ground, turned and presented to Kristin. Kristin accepted it as TJ saluted her.

A gentle drum roll seemed to overlap the noise of jets as they flew over, one falling purposely from formation before they disappeared from sight again. With that, the service ended and people began to file out, touching the picture of Nathan as they left until all that was left was those who had been there, plus Colonel Jason Yamamoto and Lieutenant TJ Dasher. Lucas stayed by the monument awhile longer until he turned to TJ and Jason, "Thank you for finishing it."

"We aim to serve," answered Yamamoto somberly as he walked with Lucas. "But tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"I don't know," he answered.

TJ stood awhile longer beside Robert Bridger before he turned to her as Cynthia took Kristin and Michael back to the house. "TJ."

"Father."

"I never thought I would hear you say that," he admitted. "I wish I could have heard it sooner."

"I wish I would have said it sooner," admitted TJ and they both stared out to sea and at the red sky as the sun dipped over the horizon.


	14. Epilogue: The End of Time

_Epilogue:  
The End of Time_

_

* * *

_December 28th, 2039  
Bridger's Island  
Yucatan

A thirteen year old with dark blonde hair stood on the dock that had been rebuilt so many times that it was near the point of falling apart as the boat from the mainland bumped gently against it. He bent down to tie the mooring lines that were thrown on the dock. "Admiral Hudson, it's great to see you."

"You too, Michael. Where's your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Up at the house, with everyone else."

"You know, I'm family, you don't have to call me 'Admiral'," laughed Oliver Hudson as he helped his wife, then his own daughter, Vanessa, off the boat.

"It has a ring to it," Michael shrugged, then he saw his father come down the stairs of the house. "Dad! Oliver, Wendy and Nessa's here!"

"I see that," said Admiral Robert Bridger as he mocked chased his son off the dock.

He held out his hand to shake Oliver's before hugging his cousin Wendy. Giving her a light kiss on the cheek, he said, "It's nice to see you."

"You too," she agreed.

"Vanessa! You've grown," he said as he picked up the five year old dark haired girl. "You look like your mother."

"Aw Bobby, but she's old..." she caught her mother's eye. "Well, maybe not that old."

The small group walked off the dock and up the stairs into the living room of the house where another small girl played with blocks. Her skin was a lovely shade of milky chocolate and she had natural blonde highlights. When Michael walked in the room, she awkwardly tried to stand, "Unca' Mike! Look what I built!"

The four year old was quickly joined by Vanessa, "Hi, Kim."

From the doorway, Kristin Bridger, with more silver in her hair watched as Vanessa Hudson played with JJ and Lucas's daughter, Kimberly Teresa Bridger. She smiled. _I wish Nathan could see this. So many memories he's missed_.

Hudson walked up her and held out a respectful hand, "Lady Westphalen... Kristin... it's great to see you."

"You too, Liv," she said. "It's amazing how much little has changed. But Admiral Hudson certainly has a ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it," he agreed. "And it actually doesn't take me away as much as I feared either."

Michael watched as every one gathered together, a sad smile on his face at the group. Everyone was here.

Except for one man– his grandfather, Nathan Hale Bridger.

Michael turned from the group and slipped away unseen, and unheard, out of the house. He wanted someplace alone for tonight. Everyone would be here for at least a week or so. He had time for himself. Time to reflect.

His father had impressed on him that family was important. So was, to a certain degree, tradition. But Michael, unlike his father and grandfather had no interest in the military. He knew what it was he wanted. What he wanted to be– and he was even good at it.

Michael loved photography and had racked up an impressive portfolio like Lucas had an impressive amount of hacks. He had his own darkroom that he had built with his father, but had earned the hard way. He liked the old way of doing things. Film would always have a faster aperture speed than digital, but, as digital had its uses, he had a digital studio too.

But this was not where he headed with the file folder containing photos of his grandfather with various family, friends, or places. The scrapbook he was painstakingly assembling was mostly finished. It was where he wanted to be for the last touch.

Michael opened the massive journal of memories and closed his eyes for a moment.

Opening them again, he looked over the pictures.

There was his grandfather with Lucas and the original crew on the _seaQuest_. Everyone looked so young compared to what they looked like now. There were a few he had never met in the picture, and a few so different, so mature, that it unbelievable. That was the first part of the book... the first tour after his grandfather took command. He had written down all the memories that could be gleaned for all five tours.

Five.

Five years the _seaQuest DSV_ sailed– and all five were here.

Michael took his pen and wrote the final entry...

_Once the night had fallen, I turned to the album I had made. I had printed out the pictures myself with a laser printer. Lasers were better than inkjet, I felt. The pictures that have special meaning were those of my grandfather's. And of a grandmother I never knew except by what my father told me of her._

_People tell me that the _seaQuest DSV_ was never the same without Nathan Bridger at the helm. That may have been true. Personally, I think they decommissioned the _seaQuest DSV II _because there could be no _seaQuest_ without Nathan Bridger. Perhaps they were right. There was never another built after they decommissioned her in 2035._

_They still used the technology, and the _Avenger_. The _Grail_ disappeared again, so we couldn't even find him anymore. Perhaps he's still out there. Who knows._

_But the end of time for the _seaQuest_ was here._

* * *

The End

* * *

If anyone has been bitten by a plot bunny spawned by anything in this 'epic', lol, let me know. I do love it when people have ideas that are spawned from my own stories. That gives me perhaps an even bigger rush than reviews. Not that reviews are ever unwelcome. Quite the contrary

Bats eyelashes...


End file.
